Craven's Cave
by Bookoholic
Summary: When Naruto and his friends go to Colorado for two weeks to go snowboarding, he meets new friends, new enemies, and a very perveted raven. Yaoi, Yuri, lemons and limes, SasuNaru, SakuHina, ShinKiba, implied KakaIru
1. Chapter 1: The Flight

Hey everyone! Bookoholic here, um the last story I posted didn't go well with the story line I came up with later on, so I deleted it and put this one up, so sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I am going to post that story only redirect it in another way, starting with a different first chapter.

So without further ado:

**Disclaimer**: I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated**: M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter One: The Flight

"Can't wait! Can't wait! Can't wait! Can't wait! Can't wait! Can't wa-,"

"Naruto! Shut up! You're givin' me a headache man! Sit still."

A 16-year-old blond boy, pouted in his seat then turned to ace his friend Kiba who sat behind him on a bus that was still being boarded with students of Konaha High School.

"Well _SORRY_ Kiba, It's not my fault that I get to experience a once in a lifetime chance to go to Colorado, to come down it's big mountains on a snowboard!" each word getting more and more closer in his friends face to emphasize his point. Kiba in which sunk lower in his seat.

"All right, all right, I get it, sit down, people are staring" Kiba hissed. Naruto happily sat back into his seat as the bus started to move onto its destination towards the airport.

* * *

"_Flight 84 to Colorado now arriving, please show your tickets to attendant at the gate on port 84 c, thank you"_ the announcement sounded, through speakers throughout the whole airport, even outside where the Konaha students where just unpacking their luggage from the bus,

"Ah! Our flights here hurry everyone!" English teacher Iruka Umino shouted out to his students, grabbing their luggage everyone followed their assigned teachers toward the right port for the flight.

"60, 61, 62, 63, argh! Were never gonna make it in time! Kiba said as he ran with the Naruto behind his teacher.

"At the pace you're going that's a possibility," 16-year-old Sakura Haruno joked as she passed both Naruto and Kiba. "Shut up, Sakura" Kiba pouted. Sakura laughed.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba have been friends ever since Kindergarten, Naruto befriended Kiba when he brought his puppy Akamaru, to school one day. When on that day they were being bullied buy some punk who wanted Akamaru for himself, but got his ass kicked by Sakura; who was watching the whole scene, and decided that enough was enough.

A few bumps and bruises but all and all she fended him off, she had a scary temper when you call her wimpy girl.

Later she brought Kiba and Naruto to her house and her mom had a fit at how messy her clothes were, how she looked like she was run over by a car, and how worried that she's a little target at school for bullies, but later calmed down when she heard the story from the boys on how she saved their lives not the other way around.

Mrs. Haruno patched them all up and they went out to play in the backyard, and became very quick friends.

They went to every school together even high school, about that time Naruto developed feelings for Sakura, he cared deeply about her and he wanted to protect her, even though she was strong enough to defend herself.

Naruto went up to Sakura and confessed his feelings for her. She smiled at him and calmly told him that she didn't see him that way, only as a friend. Safe to say that he was a little crushed, she knew that he would still like her, despite what she said.

Only one thing could make him stop loving her in that way, but it could also stop him from loving her as a friend as well, and she couldn't risk it.

Days after his confession she had been correct, his face would flush if she hugged, touched, or tapped him in any way. When she spoke to her he would stutter and fidget on every single word he said. She couldn't take it anymore!

One day, minutes before the bell rang for class, Sakura pulled Naruto into an unoccupied boys bathroom. "S-Sakura? Wha-," Naruto blushed.

"Listen Naruto, you've got to stop acting like a shy little girl around me, we're friends, it's awkward for me. I think…that I need to tell you something, so things can be normal again, but I'm afraid that you won't like it, or…me anymore."

"No! Never, I would never hate you Sakura, never," Naruto said

"Okay then don't…just…don't freak out on me." She looked around and found a very interesting spot on the floor, "Naruto, I-I'm…I…un," she grit her teeth as she struggled to tell him, but she couldn't find the courage; until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura looked up to see a smiling Naruto, "Sakura, whatever it is, whatever's wrong, we can get through it together, I can handle it, you're my best friend Sakura." He said with sincerity.

She smiled and inhaled and deep breath, "Naruto, I'm…I…like girls more than guys…a lot more," she stared at the ground not having the gut's to look at Naruto's shocked expression.

"So you're…" he started

She nodded blush beginning.

"And you like…"

A nod, blush increasing.

"Since high school…"

Nodded again, blush now front and center.

"…Well shit! Wish ya should' a told me sooner would' a saved me a lot' a embarrassing moments between you and me." Naruto laughed, Sakura looked up with shock in her eyes. Seeing said expression he grunted with a smile and put both of his arms on her shoulders.

"I told you, no matter what it is, you're still my best friend, and I never go back on my word," Sakura got over her shock and smiled big at Naruto and hugged him tight almost crying. "Thank you so much, Naruto,"

"No problem," he said hugging back 'Hm, I'm not blushing anymore, weird, but relieving,' he thought happily. They pulled apart and started laughing, "Heh, ya know we're gonna have to tell Kiba, he's part of the package." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, sooner the better right?"

"Right…soooo"

"So, what?"

"Whose the lucky lady?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura's blush came back full force "Ah, W-Well, uh she u-un," Naruto started to laugh, "Oh man! How I wish I had a camera! _The_ Sakura Haruno is _stuttering!_" he grabbed his stomach in laughter. "S-Shut up, Naruto!" she shouted at him blush increasing.

"O-Okay, okay, I'll stop, but c'mon who is it? Please Sakura, I promise I won't tell anyone," Naruto begged. Sakura stared at him; he looked to be over his laughing fit, "Okay…it's-,"

* * *

"_Flight 84 now boarding, Flight 84 now boarding, Flight 47 to New York is now arriving-,"_

Everyone handed in their tickets and started to find their seats. "Okay let's see, 17, 18, 19, 20, ah-ha! 21 seat 2." Naruto exclaimed. "Awesome! A window seat!" even happier Naruto put his luggage into the upper compartment, grabbed his backpack and sat in his seat wondering who'll sit next to him.

As he looked around the plane he spotted Kiba already in his seat with someone next to him, Shino Aburame took his seat next to a fidgeting Kiba,

Naruto snickered.

After Sakura's confession, they told Kiba when school ended for the day, when he heard Sakura's interest in girls he felt comfortable to tell them that he was gay since middle school, Naruto in turn took another wave of shock, he and Kiba spent countless times in the same bed for sleepovers, locker room, gym shower, but Kiba sensing Naruto's discomfort he reassured him that he wasn't the one that Kiba liked he only saw him as a friend.

Naruto felt a little upset that he didn't catch anyone's eyes in their grade level, probably in their entire school, but he felt better when his friends said even though they don't see him as a lover they always gave them their love as a friend and that was good enough for him, for now anyway.

Kiba told Naruto who his crush was, an upper classman of their school, but he never had the guts to approach him, but now he had ten blissful hours to talk with him, 'That'll be entertaining' Naruto thought.

After a few minutes, people were still entering the plane and everybody was passing Naruto's seat, feeling down he sat up and looked around the plane again.

Someone caught his eye and he immediately wished that he hadn't, staring back at him with lustful eyes was that creepy old chemistry teacher, Orochimaru.

That old creep always found different ways to touch Naruto and not in a friendly way either, 'Oh-no! He's coming this way, what if he sits next to me?! Fuck! What do I do?'

Orochimaru smirked and inched closer to Naruto's row, Naruto sunk lower in his seat and closed his eyes. He felt a weight sit next to him, fearing the worst he opened his eye to peek.

"Hey Naruto! Mind if I sit here?" Sakura smiled.

"S-Sakura, you're sitting here?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Orochimaru stop and glare at her as he turned and sat next to his teacher assistant, Kabuto.

"Actually no," she turned back to smile at Naruto "But I saw you weren't too happy about a certain someone sitting here, am I right?" she said ominously, "Yes! Thank you Sakura!" Naruto cried as he gave her a bear hug for saving his innocence.

Sakura laughed, until she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and green eyes met jet black, "Hm? Oh! Sorry Sasuke, um," she looked at her ticket and smiled "Hey, I'm just right behind you Naruto," she patted his head as he let her go.

Sakura got up and wormed her way around the guy, now named Sasuke, and headed for her seat without a second glance, Sasuke stared after her with a questionable look on his face, 'Weird, usually she all over me, and didn't she use to say –kun? Hn,' he thought, but let it go and packed his stuff away in a happier mood.

When Sakura got passed Sasuke she looked to her seat but froze when she saw who was sitting next to her. "Ah, e-excuse me Hinata-san, um I sit next to you," she blushed as she smiled.

Hinata looked up and formed a blush of her own only it was more brighter, "Oh, uh, s-sorry Sakura-chan," Hinata stuttered as she got up, and Sakura started to slide between her and the seat, but Sakura got her foot caught with Hinata's and they both fell towards Hinata's seat.

When they opened their eyes Sakura's blush could challenge Hinata's, her hands stopped her from completely falling over, but found her face was inches from Hinata's, surprised, she hopped in her own seat and looked around not meeting Hinata's eyes.

Naruto snickered over his shoulder at Sakura, then felt a weight sit next to him, he stopped to look who it was and found he couldn't look away,

Spiky, coal black hair with a bluish tint, flawless ivory skin, a thin body, but with a lot of muscle showing through a thin tight black t-shirt, under a black sport jacket, fine eyebrows hovering over deep dark steel eyes, luscious plump lips, 'hm, I wonder if their soft, gah, what? Stop it, they're not soft their…just…kissable? No! Damn it!'

"Dobe, what are you staring at?"

"Huh?" Naruto broke out of his thoughts to see an indifferent look on the dark haired beauty's handsome face 'Stop that!' Naruto grabbed his head and started to pull on his hair, "Dobe, you'll hurt yourself," Sasuke said as he took out a book and started to read.

Naruto stopped pulling on his hair "Oi! Don't call me a dobe! Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn, you're making a scene, shut up and be quiet…dobe," Sasuke smirked

"TEME!"

Yep, just ten blissful hours.

* * *

'Unngh, I-I can't hold it.'

It was 11:47 at night with seven more hours to go, and Naruto was shifting in his seat with a familiar pressure growing in his lower abdomen.

'Damn it! I gotta pee, but it's too far!'

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the restroom compact was three rows away, 'Okay Naruto, you can do this just run as fast as you can,' he looked at Sasuke who, in which was soundlessly sleeping next to him, was the only obstacle in his path.

Naruto gulped and unbuckled his seatbelt; he started to climb over Sasuke's, when one leg was on either side of him the plane gave a violent shake and Naruto fell forward losing his footing.

Landing with a grunt, he opened his eye and met equally surprised black ones staring back at him, _"Dobe! What the hell are you doing?" _Sasuke harshly whispered.

Realizing the positioned they were in he blushed, Naruto was straddling Sasuke with both hands on his shoulders, while Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's hips, "I-I, uh, y-you…" Naruto stuttered blushing even more.

Sasuke studied him for a moment and smirked as he lowered his hands down to Naruto's thighs, Naruto squeaked. "Wow, Dobe didn't know you felt that way," he smirked wider as he rubbed his thumbs almost touching Naruto's inner thighs.

Squeaking again, Naruto jumped off Sasuke's lap and bolted towards the bathroom. 'Hn…cute,' Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes remembering the feel of that body pressed against his.

'Argh! Stupid Sasuke-teme!' Naruto shouted in his head as he washed his hands, his blush still very much in place. 'God, why'd he have to do that? Who does he think he is? Thinking he can touch me and make me feel good an-, ah! No stop it, it didn't feel good it felt wrong, dirty, and…and…wrong! I'm not gay, damn it! He's just a perv, that' all!' with that in mind he left the bathroom.

He made his way back to his row to find that Sasuke had fallen asleep again. Making sure the incident wouldn't happen again, he turned his body, back facing Sasuke, and did his best to slide between Sasuke and the seat in front of them.

But fate was cruel, the plane gave another violent shake and he lost his balance again and fell backward onto Sasuke's lap again, when he tried to get up he was stopped by two arms wrapping themselves around Naruto's waist, and he felt hot breath in his ear.

"_Welcome back, Naruto"_ he seductively whispered, sending shivers up Naruto's spine, wanting to get out of Sasuke's grip he wiggled around, unknowingly grinding into Sasuke's groin.

"_D-Dobe stop that!" _Sasuke tried to keep his voice in check, Naruto, who wasn't listening, kept wiggling even harder, but stopped when he heard a quiet moan. It wasn't him that only left…

He peered over his shoulder to find Sasuke's forehead on his back, irregular breaths, and the grip on his waist increased to keep him still, eyebrow raised in curiosity he shifted again this time purposely grinding against Sasuke.

Another moan.

'Oh my god!' Naruto's eye's widened as he felt something poke the bottom of his jeans, quickly wrenching free of Sasuke's death grip he jumped in his seat and pushed himself as far away from Sasuke as he could get.

Sasuke relaxed his body and willed his growing erection away, and sighed when it was gone. "Dobe," he opened his eyes to look at a blushing fear filled Naruto, "I told you to stop moving," he smirked.

"S-Stay a-away from me!"

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes and went back to sleep nevertheless. Naruto looked between the seats at Sakura to see if she saw anything but thankfully she was asleep along with Hinata, He gave a sigh of relief and tried to go to sleep as well.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a shivering sound, he looked around with tired eyes until he got to Naruto who was huddled up to try and keep warm but failing, 'Dobe, didn't even bring a jacket.' he thought.

Sasuke sat up, took off his jacket, stood and put it around Naruto's shaking form. Almost immediately Naruto stopped shaking, making Sasuke smile, before he sat down he looked over his and Naruto's seats.

Sleeping peacefully, Hinata's head was comfortably resting on Sakura's shoulder, while Sakura's was resting on top of hers. The blanket the two were sharing fell down to their elbows. Sasuke reached over and pulled the blanket back over and tucked it over their shoulders. Smiling a little as he did it.

* * *

As long as he could remember he always had a problem with girls, they followed him everywhere he went, he always had to be on his guard or his fan girls might've raped him.

One day he was at his locker way long after his school ended, but the damn thing wouldn't open, trying again he put all his muscle into it and finally got it open, checking the inside for the problem, he found that someone tampered with it, preventing to open up.

Sasuke looked around and found nothing around him, thinking it was just some bully who smashed into his locker, he packed his stuff away and started to head home. Some of the lights in the classrooms were off because the teachers left for the day.

That's why he didn't see the multiple sets of eyes watching him through the window.

Almost making it passed the cafeteria he heard a giggle. Frozen in his steps he heard more stifled giggles, he turned slowly, eyes wide…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

…and ran for his life.

Either they've lost weight or he was getting slower, his horrid fangirls were gaining on him and he had nowhere else to turn. When he turned a corner he felt a hand grab him and pull him through the library.

When he heard his fan club pass the doors he relaxed and the hand let him go, catching his breath he looked over to his savior, only to find another girl peering out the library windows, then look over at him with a smile,

Backing away in fear he crawled until his back hit the wall, "Oh, don't worry Sasuke-kun, I won't hurt you." she said sweetly. Sasuke still didn't trust her, seeing his doubt she tried again.

"Would you change your mind if I said I don't have an interest in boys?" Sasuke stared at her eyes wide and mouth agape, "Y-You're a lesbian?" he asked unsure, she nodded and Sasuke felt a little safer.

"Oh, well thank you for saving my life, um,"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," she smiled brightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He gave a smile, barely noticeable, but still a smile, now everyday when he needs to escape his rabid fangirls, she always found a way to hide him, whether it was in the library, the kitchen, or in the boy's locker room she always had his back, and easily, a friendship was born.

"Hey Hina, what's up?" Sasuke said as he approached his locker to put his books away at the end of the school day, they were juniors now and ever since high school started he had a new fan club, and after the first time she saved him, she's been acting weird. He was concerned.

"Hello Sasuke, not much, why?"

He stared hard at her for a while, studying her, she noticed this and stuttered, "Wh-What? Is there something on my face?" she asked touching her face to find nothing there. He smiled at her innocence, "No, what I want to know is why you're acting so funny when my fangirls show up?"

Hinata blushed, "Um, no reason Sasuke." She started to walk away and a light bulb went off in Sasuke's head, "You like one of them, don't you?" Hinata froze, "N-No, W-Why would you say that?"

"Because you only stutter when you're really nervous or telling a lie. C'mon Hinata, I know you better than anyone, which one is it?"

Her heart was beating, and her face was getting redder, should she tell him, would he be mad at her, will he disapprove, it's his fan club for Cripe's Sake. "O-kay, just don't get mad, it's S-Sakura." She looked at his shoes, not bearing to look at his face.

"Haruno? My fan clubs ex-president?"

She nodded, a few days of chasing Sasuke, Sakura suddenly stopped and he never saw her with the other girls again, he thought it was a miracle.

"…Hm, well, I guess I'm gonna have to put up with her then." He said scratching the back of his head, Hinata looked at him in surprise, "So you're not mad?"

He looked at her with a smirk, "Well I'm shocked, but not mad, you choose who you want to like don't let me stand in you're way." His smirk turned into a smile, she gave a smile of her own and hugged Sasuke.

He hugged her back, "C'mon, were late for class," he said just as the bell rang.

* * *

Sasuke Smiled at the memory, and the pair behind him. "Sleep tight, Hina." He whispered softly.

Unknowing to Sasuke, Naruto watched his every move, from the jacket, to the blanket, to the genuine smile he gave the sleeping pair behind them, with a smile of his own.

'Maybe, he's not so much of a Teme after all,' was his last coherent thought as he snuggled more into Sasuke's jacket inhaling it's sweet scent, before falling into a dream filled sleep about a certain raven.

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter hope you liked it cause technically this is my first story written since I deleted my other one, again sorry if I upset anyone.

See you next chapter,

Please review!! I'd love to hear all your ideas and suggestions. --


	2. Chapter 2: The Roommates

Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone, since I'm a first time writer I felt really happy for all the favorites, reviews, and the alerts for my story, so thank you so much! I love you all!

Also, I am really sorry about the long wait, One, I'm a fast writer, slow typer, and Two, my school started a few days ago and I have so much homework to do, but the good thing is, is that I have Study Hall for about 1 ½ hours, that'll give me time to work on this story, and other ones as well.

Also as a special treat I have posted a one-shot as a sorry for all of you. Enjoy!

On with the story,

**Disclaimer**: I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated**: M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Roommates

"_Attention passengers, we are now arriving in Denver Colorado. If you look to your left you can see the Colorado Rocky Mountains, popular for its exotic scenery. The mountain ranges an average…"_

Sasuke stared out the window awake from the announcement. His eyes drifted from the snowy scenery to the little bundle in the next seat. Curled up tight, Naruto slept away, Sasuke lightly smiled at how innocent he looked, he checked his watch; it was 6:50 in the morning.

He felt the plane begin to descend and thought it was a good time to wake the dobe up.

Dark eyes poured into ocean blue, a soft pale hand caressed his whisked like scars on his cheeks. A dark haired boy, smiling at his blond counterpart, they were at Naruto's school, both of them dressed in uniform.

It was like time stopped, the halls were empty except for them, "S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. The raven smiled and spoke, but he couldn't hear him.

"What?" he asked.

Sasuke leaned closer, his finger tipping Naruto's chin up, "Wake up, Dobe.", and kissed his lips lightly, Naruto's eyes fluttered closed. When he opened them, he saw Sasuke chuckling at him,

"You sleep like a log, Dobe." Naruto pouted.

"Teme, Shut up!" Naruto huffed, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"The planes about to land, time to pack up." Sasuke replied packing his stuff to emphasize his point. Naruto looked around, slowly but surely people were indeed packing their stuff away. Yawing and rubbing his eyes, he began to pack up his things as well.

* * *

Everyone got up from their seats and took out their luggage from the upper compartment and started to leave the plane.

When Sasuke stood up to leave, Naruto realized that he was till wearing Sasuke's jacket from last night. "Sasuke wait!" he grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke turned around and gave Naruto a questioning stare, Naruto lifted the jacket to Sasuke, "I, um, thank you Sasuke." he said nervously. Sasuke stared at Naruto then the jacket, lightly smirked, and turned back to Naruto.

Sasuke reached his hand out but grabbed Naruto's arm instead and pulled; his lips lightly touching Naruto's. "My gift to you," he kissed Naruto lightly and walked away leaving Naruto frozen in his spot.

'Did that Teme just steal my first kiss? He did! That Bastard!

He broke out of his stupor when he heard someone cough behind him. He turned to see Sakura smirking, eyebrow raised.

"S-Sakura, uh, I-It's not what it looks like he just…um," he pattered around for an excuse, "It's okay Naruto, don't let me be the judge of you love life, quite a catch by the way, always thought there was something different about him…hm," she muttered to herself.

Naruto stared at her, "L-Love? What are you talking about, I'm not in love." He said. Sakura raised her eyebrow again, "Really? Could've fooled me, you moaned his name in your sleep, he kissed you and you didn't yell at him, oh and may I remind you that you practically gave him a lap dance in his seat?" she pointed to her fingers while she listed her points.

Naruto blushed brightly at the last one, "I-I thought you were a-asleep," he stuttered.

"I was, until heard moaning, grunting, and a 'dobe, stop that,'" she mimicked. Naruto heard giggles from the other seat, a girl about his age with long dark purplish hair, pale flawless skin, light blue almost white eyes, a tint of pink marring her cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot, Naruto this is Hinata, then vise versa."

'Hinata?' Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk, "Ooooh! Hinata, as in Hyuuga Hinata?" he asked looking at Sakura.

"Yes? Have we met?" she asked.

"No, but I have heard so much about you." Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Really?"

"All the time," Now Sakura caught on, she remembered her confession in the bathroom and about who she had a crush on. "Ah, hey guys…"

"From where?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Sa-,"

"From school, right Naruto," Sakura said, "All of those girls in Sasuke fan club, you know." She turned to Hinata, "you're the only girl Sasuke talks to and hangs out with, the girls are getting ideas," she turned back to Naruto with a smile, "Isn't that right, Naruto?" she spoke through her teeth, while Naruto grinned back, "Sure!"

Sakura's grin dropped and she glared instead. "O-Oh, well ok. I didn't realize I was talked about so much." Hinata smiled

"More than you think," Sakura smacked Naruto on the back of the head, Naruto chuckled.

"Well, we ought to get going, bye Naruto see you at the hotel," Sakura pushed Hinata out of the plane before he could say anything. Snickering, Naruto slowly followed.

* * *

In the lobby the teachers gathered their assigned students to get their remaining luggage from the cargo hold drop-off. Waiting for their buses and other groups, Naruto and his class were sitting in random seats until their bus arrived.

Looking around the lobby, Naruto kept searching for Sasuke; he needed to talk to him again, 'Just to say thanks for the jacket, that's all.'

'Um-hm, sure you just want him to kiss you again,' his conscious teased.

'N-No! Shut it, stupid voice, get outta my head!' his conscious didn't answer as someone sat next to him, seeing who it was his eyes widened. "Hello, little Naruto do you want some company?" Orochimaru seductively smirked.

"Uh, um well actually I was…uh…" he lost his words s the snake leaned closer to him, "were you looking for someone? Maybe their in the bathroom I can come with you." He leaned closer and Naruto stood up.

"Um, well thank you, but I-," he was cut off by someone grabbing his arm and hauling him away around a corner. Sighing in relief he looked up at his savior, only to gasp at who it was.

"Stay away from him, okay?" Sasuke glared around the corner at Orochimaru. Naruto glanced around the corner only to see Orochimaru stop glaring and wink at him. Naruto 'eeped' and dug his head into Sasuke's chest, Sasuke in turn wrapping his arms protectively around him, Naruto felt the embrace, blushed, and dug his head deeper.

Covering themselves around the corner more, Sasuke relaxed a bit, but still felt Naruto holding tightly, "you can let go now he can't see us, dobe."

"Teme, shut-up." Naruto mumbled into his shirt, but didn't let go.

Sasuke smiled at his innocence, "Are you _that_ much of a _scaredy-cat_, I have to hold your hand?" he teased. Naruto tensed and pulled away slightly to look at him. "Don't call me a scaredy-cat, Teme!" Naruto blushed.

"Then let go." Sasuke lightly touched Naruto's hands which were still fisted into another jacket he put on after giving Naruto his other.

Once Naruto let go, Sasuke intertwined his fingers with his, squeezing a little, Naruto looked at their connected hands and smiled lightly, a light pink marring his cheeks. Sasuke mirrored his smile, "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he squeezed their hands again, and Naruto's smile widened.

"Sasuke, c'mon! Our bus is here!" Some girl shouted, Naruto never saw her before but thought she had weird hair styles, 'Who wears to buns on their head nowadays?' he thought.

Sasuke glared at her for interrupting them, but she wasn't affected by it she just childishly used a finger to pull her lower eyelid down and stick out her tongue, Naruto giggled, he liked her now.

"Hn," he replied, she took his answer and walked away.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was smiling at him, his heart was racing for some reason, and he felt like he wanted to make him smile more, because it was so-,

"Beautiful." Naruto blushed and looked down nervously.

"Hey, are you here on vacation by any chance?" Sasuke asked, hoping that the answer was yes, Naruto looked a little shocked at the question, "Uhm, yeah I am, my school has this annual trip to the Colorado ski resorts, everyone is invited even the upperclassmen, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm one of those upperclassmen." Sasuke smirked; Naruto's eye's widened in surprise. 'That's why I've never seen him before! Upperclassmen have their classes on the top floor,' Naruto smiled again, "Well then I'll see you on the slopes." He said brightly.

"I guess you will," Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead, unlatched their fingers, and walked away. "Bye, Dobe." He said over his shoulder. Naruto smiled after him, until realization dawned on him.

"Oi! Don't call me that Teme!" Naruto waved his fisted in the air, "Took you long enough," Sasuke laughed; Naruto stopped waving his fist, and stared after Sasuke as he'll always remember that beautiful sound.

* * *

Their bus had arrived, and everyone was packing their luggage into the compartment under the seats. Naruto found an empty seat and stared out the window, he looked at who was still waiting to get on his bus. He saw Kiba but a few people behind him he spotted Orochimaru.

He shivered.

Sakura wasn't on his bus to save him again. She had a different class than Naruto and Kiba, so she wasn't in his group. He had to think of something. Once Kiba was closed enough, Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the seat next to him.

"H-Hey! Wha-, Naruto?"

"Please, please, _please! _Sit here, please!" Naruto begged.

"But I wanted to…" Kiba looked behind him, Naruto followed his eyes. Not five seats away sat Shino staring out the window; the bus was warm so he wasn't wearing his big winter coat, so you could see his face, flawless and pale.

'Just like Sasuke's.' he thought unconsciously. Kiba started to get up again, but Naruto pulled him back down. "Please, just for this the bus ride, please!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Kiba asked. Naruto reflexively looked to the front of the bus, Kiba following him, and spotted the chemistry teacher sitting down, but glancing over his shoulder at them.

"Orochimaru's on this trip too, huh?" Kiba asked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, um let's see, Ki-, Kai-, Kim-, um Kimmi-, Kimmimaro! That's it, I think. Yeah that's his name, okay so this quiet kid Kimmimaro, ya know, sits in the back of the class, and keeps to himself right? Well one day, our teacher Asuma-sensei, needs a letter sent to Orochimaru, so he picks Kimmimaro to deliver, when he left, class went on, but he never came back. In the halls I always see him smiling and blushing every time he passes the science hall.

"Now everyday exactly fifteen minutes into class, he asks for the bathroom pass and never comes back," Naruto slowly covered his mouth with his hand, "Wait, wait there's more," Naruto's eye's widened, "Okay, so fifteen minutes go by and Kimmimaro went to go get his pass and left, but on that day I had to go too. I waited and waited and waited, what a surprise he didn't come back, so I went up to my teach and asked for a pass,

"He looked mad that Kimmimaro skipped again, so he gave me a new pass to the bathroom, the closest one was broken because somebody made all the toilets explode as a prank," Naruto quietly snickered. "So I had to run to the other to the farther bathroom, when I got there I heard a grunt, and a low scream. I got curious so I opened the door and right in front of me…was the _hugest _spider I'd ever seen! It was right there dangling in my face; I swear I almost pissed myself." Naruto stared dumbstruck at Kiba.

"So, what were the noises?" he asked.

"I think it's called constipation," Kiba scratched his head in thought.

"Then what happened to Kimmimaro?"

"He still skips class, pass or no pass, and never returns. Dun-dun-dun." Kiba sang.

"This isn't a joke Kiba! This is serious, Orochimaru's a child molester!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's shirt and started to shake him.

"What makes you say that?"

"He keeps touching me! He runs his fingers through my hair when he says 'Good job Naruto-kun,' or he leans over me when I'm doing my work and breathes in my ear, or how about the time where he called me up to the front of the class to answer a question on the board and he said 'excellent work Naruto-kun,' while his hand was on my shoulder squeezing it, and I think one time he pinched my ass!"

"Dude, that's gross." Kiba made a disgusted face.

"I know!" Naruto was on the brink of tears, the snake scared him to no end, he had to bite his lip every time the teacher approached him so he couldn't shake in fear. Kiba put an arm around Naruto for comfort, "Don't worry man, I'll help protect you against that snake."

Naruto looked at Kiba, hope in his eyes, "Really? Thank you Kiba!" Naruto hugged Kiba as the bus continued to their hotel.

* * *

"Okay everyone, listen up! Apparently the list of your assigned roommates sort of on left on the plane," Iruka-sensei shouted over all his students, "But there has been a new plan, you each can find one friend to room with, girls with girls, boys with boys, be in your room at nine, lights out at ten. When you have found your partner one of you must come up to receive you room keys."

"Now scatter you little animals!" The room was filled with loud voices of kids finding their friends, as Iruka glared at Kakashi-sensei, who was smiling through his mask with an up-side down 'U' as his visible eye.

As everyone scattered Naruto looked around for Kiba, 'It's boys only so Sakura's out of the question' He spotted Kiba walking over to the lounge, then talking to Shino.

"Hey, Shino, um do you want to be roommates?" Kiba blushed with a weary smile; Shino looked up at him and stared through his glasses, smirked, and got up. Kiba flinched when Shino suddenly stood close to Kiba, not breaking eye contact. Still smirking he lightly grabbed Kiba's chin, making Kiba's cheeks turn scarlet. "You know red suits your, it makes you look cute." Kiba blushed more.

"R-Really?" He stuttered.

Shino Smirk turned into a light smile and took off his glasses, Naruto drooled, 'Shit, he's hot.' he and Kiba both thought, Shino pulled Kiba's face closer, "Really." with that last word he pulled Kiba into a hot kiss. Naruto blushed and stopped watching when he saw a little tongue action.

'Eh, Sasuke's hotter, speaking of which' Naruto looked around for the raven, but couldn't find him, "I guess he's not in here."

"Whose not in here Naruto-kun?"

Naruto froze, 'Not again.' he cried in his head. Naruto slowly turned around to come face to face with Orochimaru. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?' he gave Orochimaru a fake smile, "H-Hello, sensei."

"Hello Naruto-kun," he winced at how his name was said, "You appear to don't have a roommate, would you like to be mine?" Naruto stared at the snake in fear, "what do you say Naruto be mine?" he caught the double meaning and started to shake, Orochimaru reached out to grab Naruto's shoulder, he was too scared to move away, 'Sasuke!' he screamed in his mind over and over.

He jumped when he felt hand on his shoulder, but instead of pulling him forward he felt the hand pull him backwards, and he collided with a firm chest, "Sorry, _sensei_ but he chose me already." Sasuke spat out at the snake.

They glared at each other for a while until, "How unfortunate," Orochimaru looked over to Naruto, who was still shaking at being so close to him, he leaned forward and tucked his finger under his chin, "We would have had so much fun together, wouldn't you say so Naruto-kun?" he smirked.

Naruto felt Sasuke's arm around his waist for support. He didn't answer, but barely nodded his head. Orochimaru smirked slowly pulled his finger out from under Naruto's chin and walked away, seconds later Kabuto followed smirking as he passed them.

Naruto couldn't hold it; he turned and silently cried into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke held Naruto tighter to him and kissed his head in attempt to clam the scared kitsune. They stayed that was after a few minutes until Naruto was calm enough to let go of Sasuke to get their room keys.

They both grabbed their luggage and headed for the elevator, they didn't talk the entire time but Naruto stood close to Sasuke just in case. When they found their room Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto in first.

Minutes after Naruto harshly unpacking his things, Sasuke decided to comfort the blond. "Naruto-,"

"Don't just forget it Sasuke." Naruto sternly said without stopping or looking at him, Sasuke inwardly winced at the tone.

"Naruto just-,"

"I said drop it Sasuke!" Naruto still didn't turn around, just kept unpacking his stuff, hands shaking. Growling, Sasuke walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him trapping his shaking form.

Startled by the action Naruto tried to break free of Sasuke's grip, but he showed no signs of letting go. "Get off me!" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke only held tighter,

Naruto thrashed until he grew tired, Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder in a loving way. "I'm not letting go, not until your calm again, not until…you smile again." Naruto froze.

"Wh-What?"

Sasuke had a little blush tinting his face, "Back at the airport, you smiled at me; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, when you said you were on this trip I've never felt so happy, I gave me a chance to make you happy and smile again." Naruto felt tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Sasuke." He whispered.

"I've never felt this way for anyone before, when I saw you smile, you were glowing, shinning like…like an angel." Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke." Naruto was crying now, eyes shut to prevent more tears to come out, but failing.

"When you're upset I want nothing more to do than protect you, you're my angel and I…I think I love you." that was it.

Naruto broke free of Sasuke's grip only to turn around and embrace him in his own tight grip, crying into Sasuke's chest once more and hugging tightly, Naruto mumbled into his shirt, words muffled by the cloth, but Sasuke knew, he knew.

"I love you too."

* * *

Awwww! So cute! Sorry for the Sasuke OCC it just went with the story, don't worry he'll get to be more perverted in later chapters, also a surprise ending couple that I didn't put up in the summary. Try and take a guess at which couple it is, winner gets lots of cookies!

Also I have posted a one-shot, it's called 'Delivery Cupid' it'll be just a bunch of one-shots Naruto style. It's not my ideas I just replaced the characters for your liking, my gift to you.

Review please! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dates

Hey, everybody! Ok so the study hall thing was working until my teachers thought it would be funny to pile a shitake load of homework on me, so yeah, anyway here's how things'll go, you know I write semi long chapters so it'll be awhile to write and type so for every chapter give me…mmmm two weeks tops! If I miss the deadline then I'll post another one-shot for you guys, k?

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated**: M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Dates

A joy filled scream echoed throughout the peaceful snowy mountains as two figures raced through the white routed trail down the mountain, "You can't beat me Kiba!"

"Don't get so cocky Naruto!"

The two boys sped down gaining both speed and momentum, one with a snowboard orange on top but underneath is a red picture of a demonic fox ready to attack, the boarder wore a bright orange jacket with black snow pants, black trimmed goggles, and boots of both colors, the other wearing an eskimo jacket, gray snow pants, navy blue boots and gray goggles, his board had several pictures of his dog back home, Akamaru.

"Try this one Kiba!" Naruto sped ahead and flew into the air from a small hill made for aerial dynamics. Flying for only a few moments Naruto spun in nine directions while doing four aerial flips, grabbing the back of his board and landing smoothly back on the snow covered ground.

"Oh yeah, watch this!"

Kiba, also finding a small hill, flew into the air, head first hands forward, and spun rapidly, almost like a drill, his board spinning to create a perfect circle behind him. With one flip he landed safely on the ground, racing on the boys continued on until they raced to the bottom, "Hey…where…did you…learn… that trick…that was awesome!" Naruto said trying to catch his breath while unbuckling his board.

"Taught it myself, it's called…fang over fang," Kiba grinned at Naruto, board already off.

"Cool," Naruto grinned back.

"Well, hey! What about what you did back there? That was sweet!" Naruto grinned wider, "I taught that one myself too, I call it my 'Nine-Tailed Fox'."

"Cool name, man."

"Yeah you too," Naruto looked around, "Hey where's-," Naruto started but then a giant wave of snow collided with his face, knocking him over. Laughter from three people surrounded him as a voice answered his unfinished question. "Sorry Naruto, I tried to stop." Sakura laughed as she took off her bright pink and black skis.

Hinata, also taking off her skis, giggled behind her as Kiba was holding his stomach and crying in laughter. Naruto pouted as he got up and brushed himself off. Kiba stopped laughing when he looked behind Sakura and Hinata, "Whoa, that's so cool," he said in a daze. Naruto looked at Kiba then turned, only to find himself just as amazed as he was.

Coming down the slope at bursting speed were two figures, racing each other down the mountain, one rider had a dark blue and black board with a raven on it, dark goggles, and a black snowcap; he had all black attire save for his scarf, which was blood red.

The other had light pink and purple board, printed with all kinds of deadly weapons in a symmetrical design; they had light purple goggles, a brown snowcap, and a light blue and yellow jacket with purple pants.

The two boarders were outmatching each other in several ways, one doing aerial and the other in railings; the black rider jumped in the air and did several aerial flips in each direction then landing gracefully back on the ground, passing the other racer the black rider made it to the bottom and skidded to a stop once again showering a load of snow on Naruto knocking him over again.

"Oi! Watch it!" Naruto shouted shaking his fist in the air, the black rider looked up from taking off his board, and stared at Naruto before smirking and taking off his goggles, Naruto stopped, "Sasuke?"

"Hey, Dobe." Sasuke reached for Naruto hand extended, Naruto took it but was pulled harder than supposed and found himself in a tight embrace by Sasuke. Blushing Naruto started to struggle half-heartedly, Sasuke found it very cute and put his face close to Naruto's that their noses were touching. Naruto stopped and pouted while lightly glaring at Sasuke, who was smirking lightly.

Suddenly a flash of light was seen and both eyes widened and looked at the source to find a camera pointed at them, "Smile, guys!" another round of flashes blinded Sasuke and Naruto.

"Damn it, TenTen, I told you not to flash that thing in my face!" Sasuke shouted squinting to glare as he put a hand up to block further flashes from the offending camera. Naruto put his hands up to cover his face to stop any more flashes in his eyes.

"It's called a camera, Sasuke, and I couldn't help it you two looked so adorable, I had to take a picture!" the girl, now known as TenTen, smiled.

Naruto opened his eyes, 'I know that voice.' He dropped his hands and took a look at the photographer

"You! I remember you at the airport," Naruto pointed

TenTen looked at Naruto and smiled, "Yeah, we haven't officially met, but if you guys were having a moment then I apologize for interrupting it, back there," she scratched the back of her head.

Sakura smirked, "you were alone with Sasuke again? What did you two do this time?" Naruto blushed, "S-Sakura we didn't do anything!" TenTen intervened "Yeah, I interrupted them, before they could go any further,"

"Any further?" Sakura asked "How so?"

TenTen shrugged, "I don't know," she smirked, "Maybe they would've paid a trip to the bathroom and occupied it for hours." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Now both boys were blushing, Sasuke coughed while Naruto suddenly found snow very interesting. "Wait, wait, wait, hold up a minute, you mean to tell me that this guy, " he pointed at Sasuke, " and Naruto are doing the rump in bathrooms already?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Not yet," everyone but Hinata and Naruto, who now resembles a tomato, said. He pouted at Sasuke, who smirked at him and kissed his cheek. Naruto mumbled something Sasuke only caught pieces of, "…pervert-teme…bathrooms…rump…" Sasuke chuckled.

"Never figured you were gay, Naruto." Kiba said, "Yeah, me neither." 'Until I met Sasuke.' Naruto smiled at the thought.

Sakura smiled and turned to TenTen, "Well, the more the merrier. Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, that loud mouth over there," she pointed over her shoulder, "Is Kiba Inuzuka, then Naruto Uzumaki and this is-,"

"Hina!" TenTen yelled, she ran past Sakura and pulled Hinata into a bear hug. "I-It's good to see you again," Hinata managed to say from the bone-crushing hug. Sakura felt a spike of jealousy run through her, and she glared inwardly at TenTen, " You to know each other?" she tried not to growl.

TenTen let go and grinned at Sakura, "yeah, I worked with her cousin, Neji for two years at a café down the street. She and Sasuke always came down for a drink and we became friends.

"Unfortunately, Neji graduated last year, but they hired a new boy to work with me," she blushed "and now that boy is my boy_friend_." She declared happily. Sakura was drowned in a wave of relief to know TenTen already had someone.

Hinata smiled at Sakura's reliving face. Naruto called her over; he, Sasuke, and Kiba were having a debate on their snowboarding tricks, and they needed a judge. She excused herself and went over to the group of boys.

Sakura watched her talk to Naruto who was making a big deal over something she couldn't correspond. "Hina, told me the day we met, that she was into girls. She did it because if I were against people like her, our friendship would have ended before it started without regrets." TenTen watched the group of friends laugh and smile, "She wants a sincere relationship with everyone she befriends," She glanced at Sakura, "Or loves." Sakura watched as Hinata giggled at something funny Kiba had said.

"Will you give one to her?" TenTen watched Sakura carefully, Hinata was like a little sister to her and she'll be damned if she let anyone harm her in any way. Sakura heard TenTen's question in the background. Naruto was flailing his arms around in the air, Sasuke was smiling at Naruto's antics, Kiba was laughing away, and Hinata was smiling so sweetly at all of them, Sakura couldn't help but smile with her.

"Yes," she said quietly with all the sincerity she had.

* * *

"Wow, they really know how to make hot chocolate around here." Naruto happily said as he got up for another cup, he and the gang were back at the lodge, after a day of fun. Drinking soda or hot chocolate that the lodge had provided, they all surrounded the indoor campfire in the center of the lobby.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiba said as he quickly got up and pulled Naruto back down, "Aw! But why?!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, you know you get really hyper if you have too much sugar." Sakura scolded. Kiba elbowed Sasuke in the arm, "Yeah, be careful, if he has too much sugar, he'll be like the energizer bunny, he'll just go on and on and on, trust me he can do any activity endlessly for hours until the sugar rush wears off."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Naruto complained at Kiba, "Naruto you ate thirty pixie sticks and ran out of my house in your boxers screaming 'Fuck society, freedom baby!' we had to use the car to chase you down!" Sakura said remembering that night, since Naruto's parents were overseas, her mom scolded her and Naruto the next morning since Naruto passed out from exhaustion, running for six hours straight.

Kiba chuckled, "But you gotta admit that was pretty funny, some people even cheered him on." Sakura sighed "Yeah but you didn't get in trouble by some of your neighbors threatening to call the cops."

Suddenly Sasuke bursted out laughing, Kiba laughed along with him. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other then started laughing while Naruto pouted and glared at them all.

Kiba stopped laughing when he felt arms wrap themselves around him. He looked up and smiled at his visitor. "What's so funny?" Shino rested his head on Kiba's. Everyone stopped at looked at Shino then Kiba, "Um, guy's this is Shino…he's my boyfriend." Kiba blushed.

Naruto smiled and welcomed Shino to their group; Sakura and Hinata did the same, but Sakura patted Kiba on the back while grinning at for a job well done, Kiba blushed and half-glared at her, Naruto laughed. Shino and Sasuke were staring at each other, both with impassive faces as they silently greeted one another.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sakura said suddenly. Hinata looked at the clock on the wall, "It's 7:30."

Sakura smiled, "Good there's still time, Sasuke, Shino can I talk to you two?" she asked getting up, they both stared at each other then followed her while Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were left behind.

"You know she's up to something, right?" Naruto asked in more of a statement than a question, as he stared after them. "Yep." Kiba replied also watching them. Hinata just smiled at the boys, fully knowing what Sakura was planning.

When Naruto and Kiba saw their boyfriends smirk, they shuddered. "I think I'm scared." Kiba admitted. "Me too." Naruto said.

When the three came back, Sakura's grin could rival Naruto's. "Ok guys dress nicely, because were taking all of you on a triple date!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Hmm, I guess this is okay." Naruto said as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was dressed in an orange tee with black under armor for the cold, and tight but comfortable dark blue jeans and his snow boots, he put on Sasuke's jacket it wasn't big like other winter jackets but it was enough to keep him warm outside.

He walked out of their two-bed bedroom; he went down three doors down and knocked. Seconds after, Kiba opened the door; he had his eskimo jacket on but was opened to reveal a black tee with a white outlining of a wolf, and comfortable dark gray jeans, with his snow boots on, "Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

The duo walked to the elevator and waited until it reached them, they stepped inside and waited for the door to close. Then they spotted someone coming out of their room, Naruto stiffened visibly, while Kiba glared.

Orochimaru spotted them, smirked, and started for the elevator. Naruto started to shake slightly as his eyes widened in fear. Kiba hurriedly pushed the 'elevator close' button repeatedly.

The doors closed with a click seconds before Orochimaru could come within feet of them, when the doors closed Kiba gave a sigh of relief and laughed, "Ha! Take that Michael Jackson!" he raised his fist in the air. Naruto didn't hear him; he was still shaking from the thought of what could have happened.

Not hearing a response from the boy beside him, Kiba looked at Naruto and lightly gasped at how torn Naruto looked.

"Hey, Naruto, man, snap out of it!" Kiba snapped his fingers in Naruto's face, Naruto jolted to reality, "hm, oh heh, sorry I kinda spaced out I guess." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Kiba knew the grin was a fake but didn't say. "Naruto I know he's a freak but you break down every time he gets near you or someone speaks of him," Kiba took Naruto by the shoulders, "If he did something to you, tell me now, Naruto and I'll report him, c'mon just tell me." Kiba said.

Naruto saw the sincerity in Kiba's eyes and almost told him the truth but decided against it, "There's nothing to say Kiba, nothing happened between me and Orochimaru, he just scares me, okay?" Naruto said.

Kiba searched his eyes for the truth, but Naruto couldn't look at him. "I know you Naruto, I know you're lying to me." he said, Naruto still didn't look at him, "…I'll tell you later, please, not now." Naruto looked at him, he looked to be on the brink of tears.

Kiba didn't want to; he wanted to help him, "Naruto-,"

"Please." Naruto pleaded, tears nearly falling.

Kiba shut his eyes as he turned back around, "…you'd better, or I'll tell Sasuke what you're not." he said in a monotone. Naruto nodded, he couldn't tell Sasuke, what if he would reject him; leave him, what if he wouldn't love him anymore.

Naruto's tears were about to fall from that thought, until he saw a tissue in front of him, "Here, don't want you to look like hell for your first date, right?" Kiba smiled.

Naruto smiled with him and took the tissue and dried his unfallen tears, "Thanks."

"Sure." Kiba grinned, but then remembered something, "Hey, this is your first date, isn't it, with Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Kiba and nodded.

With a serious face, Kiba looked at him and continued, "No butt sex until you're eighteen, got it?" Naruto instantly forgot about the incident minutes ago and blushed brightly eyes wide.

"KIBA!" he shouted, as Kiba laughed.

* * *

In the lobby, Sakura was sitting next to Hinata waiting with Sasuke and Shino waiting on the remainder of the boys.

She was wearing a light pink jacket, matching her hair, with red trimming; she had dark jeans, dark red boots and scarf, and a light purple snowcap. Hinata had her dark hair tied up wearing black earmuffs; she was wearing a light tan jacket, with gray jeans and dark purple scarf and boots.

Sasuke had on his blood red scarf, a black jacket open to reveal a white shirt with a foreign design in black, and dark blue tight jeans with black boots. Shino had his white trench coat on with black pants and black boots.

Sakura checked the clock on the wall and growled in frustration, "Where are they, they were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"Calm down Sakura, we're right here, Kiba said as he and Naruto came around the corner.

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" she glared.

"Nothing." They smiled sweetly at her as she glared harder.

Sasuke looked Naruto over, 'Damn, it gonna be hard not to jump him.' He smirked when Naruto looked in him direction. Naruto blushed and walked over to Sasuke. Kiba watched Naruto walk over then looked at his boyfriend, only to find him practically undressing him with his eyes.

"Okay, were all here, let's go." Sakura led the way out of the lodge, the others following.

Walking down a road clear of snow, they took in the beautiful scenery of the mountains in the twilight hour. The breeze wasn't bad enough to complain, but after a few minutes Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke, who in turn wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the head, Naruto giggled.

"Hey, do you know where were going?" He asked Sasuke.

"Nope, she never told us." Sasuke shrugged.

After a few more minutes Sakura stopped, "Gentlemen and lady, welcome to Craven's village." They all stared in awe as they took in the small but beautiful village. Shops were everywhere and dozens of restaurants. The streets were lined with dozens of lights since Christmas was only a few weeks away.

Looking all around they saw different things being sold and bought; they were all amazed at how captivating it was. "Sakura how did you find this place?" Naruto said in a daze.

"In the lobby I saw a brochure, on all the landmarks and popular spots, this was on the list and it was close enough to walk." She explained

"Craven's village? Who's Craven?" Kiba asked.

"Dunno, but there was something else that had that name in it, but it wasn't very high on the list, um, I think it was called...,"

"Craven's Cave."

Everyone turned around to see a boy about their age with black hair dark gray eyes and pale skin; he had dark clothes and boots on. 'He looks just like Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

"And you are?" Kiba asked.

"Sai, my father owns the lodge you guys are staying at." He spoke in a monotone.

"How did you know we're staying there?" Sakura asked.

"I live there, you think I don't know anybody new there?" Sakura nodded. A hard breeze blew across the teens making them shudder in the cold. "Let's find someplace warm. "Hinata suggested, everyone agreed. They found a café, nearby and got a corner booth to fit them all.

"So what's Craven's Cave?" Naruto asked. Sai looked at Naruto, he stared and smirked. Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto not liking the way Sai was looking at him.

"Well, Craven's Cave is like a scary bedtime story around here. About Thirty-two years ago there was this guy named Victor Craven. He was the best snowboarder in Colorado; he would board on the Rocky Mountains all day. He won several medals in competitions and contests in the states.

"This village was founded by him when he found it in ruins from an avalanche, helping rebuild it, they named it after him. Later he moved here since it was closer to the slopes, but at that same time the incident happened.

"One day when he was coming down one of the hardest routes on the mountain, some say he trailed down the wrong side and got lost, but others say he tried to escape a small avalanche and took the wrong trail. But either way they never saw him again.

"His friends tried to find him but couldn't tell which way he went, then both of their two-ways went off and a shivering voice spoke to them, _'help me… trapped…ice cave…'_ then the line went dead. They panicked and raced down back to the village for help. They sent out a search party to find him, but he was never found and still remains unfound to this day, I'd say he's a rotting pile of bones by now." Sai said shrugging.

Naruto had a look of fear in his eyes as he clung to Sasuke, Kiba shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. Sai continued, "Since he said he was trapped in a cave they honored his life by naming it after him as well. That's why it's not so high on the list because no one found it yet and no one dares to go find it in fear that they will have the same fate."

"Great I'm gonna have nightmares for a week!" Kiba complained. Naruto nodded into Sasuke's shoulder, he hated ghost stories they always gave him nightmares. Sasuke leaned closer to whisper into Naruto's ear, "If you get scared you can come sleep with me," Naruto blushed, but then thought about it, and hesitantly nodded.

Sai glared at Sasuke in envy. "Hey, we better get going if we wanna check this place out, thanks for the story Sai, I guess we'll see you later," Sakura said as she and Hinata got up and began to leave along with everyone else.

Once outside Sakura sighed, "Y'know that guy was kinda creepy." She said. Hinata nodded.

"I agree entirely," Sasuke glared, Naruto agreed.

"Yeah let's _not_ meet him again." Kiba said saggingly.

* * *

"Okay guys we have exactly one hour and forty-five minutes let's meet back at the fountain at nine." Sakura said. Everyone agreed and went separate ways.

Naruto and Sasuke went down a small market street, several people going in and out, bartering or buying things in the shops, each one were little buildings with solid stone walls and wooden doors to keep out the cold. When Naruto saw a pet shop he gave Sasuke his puppy-dog eyes and asked if he could go in there.

Sasuke blushed at the cute face Naruto made and gave in, soon he found himself looking at varieties of baby animals.

"Oh, how cute!" Naruto exclaimed.

In his hands was a baby fox, orange fur on top but white on the bottom and the tip of the tail, it's ears had a black end to them and bright yellowish-brown eyes. The fox mewled at Naruto and licked his face. Naruto giggled.

Sasuke smiled at the scene before him, Naruto cuddled the fox like a mother to a child. "You're so sweet and adorable," Naruto placed his forehead on the fox's "If only I could keep you I wouldn't be alone anymore." Naruto whispered the last part meant only for the fox, but Sasuke faintly heard it and creased his eyebrows.

'Does he live alone?' he asked inwardly, and then he got an idea. He looked outside for a moment and silently thanked Sakura when she told him his complete addiction to Ramen. Across the street was a small soup restaurant; Sasuke thought it would be good enough.

"Hey Naruto, I think they have Ramen over-,"

"Ramen!?" Naruto kissed the fox on its head, set it down, and ran out the door.

"…there?" Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He looked back down at the fox that was staring back. It mewled at him happily, "…store keeper." Sasuke said and a short old man came to his side in seconds, "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

Sasuke crouched down and stared at the fox, he pressed a finger on the glass and the fox tried to play with it but the glass was in the way. He smiled, "Can you make a delivery?"

"Of course, sir. To where will I be sending to?"

* * *

"Wow, Shino you're really good!" Kiba said as he watched as Shino threw another baseball and knocked more milk bottles down. He gave the prize to Kiba, it was a small white bear with red small dots on it but on its stomach was a small heart.

Kiba smiled, "Thank you,"

Shino smiled back, "Do you wanna try?" he asked.

Kiba looked embarrassed. "Um, well I don't throw very good."

Shino chuckled, "I'll teach you."

Shino got behind Kiba and took his hands; Kiba blushed at the close contact. "Extend your arm like this," Shino pulled Kiba's arm behind him, " and swing it forward." Kiba followed him and threw the ball he had in his hand and knocked over a bottle.

"Whoa, I got one, I could never get one before!" Kiba said in amazement.

"You did great." Shino said.

"That's because I got a great teacher," Kiba's prize was a small silver butterfly necklace, and he gave it to Shino.

Shino smiled and put it on; Kiba lightly blushed as they walked down the street. At the end of the road they came to a hill over looking a giant park, smooth and untouched the orange glow made it a breath-taking scene.

They sat on a bench nearby and Kiba snuggled closer to Shino for warmth and comfort. Shino welcomed him, but pulled him onto his lap, kissed his cheek, and rested his head on his shoulder with his cheek to Kiba's. Kiba blushed but smiled as they silently enjoyed each other's company, watching the setting sun.

* * *

"Be careful, Hina." Sakura shouted, but it was too late, Hinata fell down on the ice of the lake that was frozen over. Open to the public an ice skating rink was open for fun when the lake was stable enough; Hinata wanted to try it since she'd never done it before.

Sakura was at her side in an instant, "Are you alright?" she asked worryingly. Hinata giggled and nodded at Sakura. Sakura sighed and helped Hinata up and held her steady.

"Here let me help you." Sakura got in front of Hinata and started to go backwards pulling Hinata along slowly. Staring at the ice Hinata carefully kept along with Sakura, Sakura smiled at how cute Hinata looked. Carefully the two of them went around the whole lake smiling and laughing when Hinata nearly fell again.

"I'm gonna let go okay?" Hinata hesitantly nodded, Sakura slowly let her hands go, but stayed close just incase, going backwards still. Hinata was stable for a few minutes, until she tripped and fell forward.

Sakura caught her but with the surprising impact she fell too. Wincing from the fall Sakura helped Hinata along with herself get up, "Are you alright?" Hinata blushed at how close they were. "U-Um, y-yeah, I'm fine," she looked down, they were so close she could feel Sakura's body heat, 'Should I?' Hinata asked herself.

"That's good, wanna try again?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked up at Sakura who was smiling at her. She blushed and looked down again.

"Hina? What wro-," she was cut off by a pair of lips that met hers, in shock by the action Sakura's eyes widened. Hinata pulled away quickly and stuttered; "I-I'm sorry, S-Sakura, I-I didn't mean…" she trailed off. Sakura, over her shock, lifted Hinata's chin and lightly kissed her eyes closed in relaxation.

Hinata's eyes widened but slowly closed in bliss, when Sakura pulled back she hugged Hinata tightly, "I love you, Hina." She quietly whispered.

Hinata smiled and hugged back, "I love you too, Sakura." Small tears of happiness rolled down her face as they embraced each other; with other people watching the touching scene, they too, took hold of their lovers and continued to skate in peace and comfort in each other's arms.

* * *

Wow, that was such a fluffy ending. I'm like almost crying, T.T, shit there it goes.

Well that's Chapter three, hope you enjoyed it, that story on Victor Craven is totally mine, I made it up, but I don't know anybody named Victor Craven, if any of you've seen that movie 'Underworld' then you'll know where I got that name from, oh and as I mentioned before I might have to post this every other week, since I write long ass chapters, I don't know why either.

So anyway, please R&R, tell me what you think of it so far.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tour

Shit! I know I know I'm sorry this is so late. I have so much homework and studying to get straight A's my ma's pressuring me, if this continues I may have to add another week from my two-week-on-Sunday deadline, so don't kill me, kill the school board.

Anyway I just got done with the story line, so there's gonna be at least ten chapters of this thing, there's probably at least two, possibly three lemon scenes, the first lemon's not gonna be for another chapter or so. So hang in there! But as my apology I have added a special yaoi surprise in here :3

One more thing I'm going to start the two week deadline from this Sunday so by the 26th the fifth chapter should be uploaded. Don't worry it'll all be worth while, trust me 

I've got nothing else to report so,

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated**: M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Tour

"Oh no," Naruto groaned as he checked his watch, Sasuke looked up from the blue iris he was admiring. "What?" he asked.

"It's 8:54, we have to get to the fountain." Sasuke checked the wall clock to find he was right, they agreed to meet at nine so they could have enough time to get to the lodge in time for light out. Sasuke followed Naruto out the door of a local flower shop and walked down the street to the fountain in the center.

As they walked Naruto went over their date in his head; after Naruto left the pet shop he went straight to the soup restaurant where Sasuke thought they sold Ramen, his all-time favorite food.

_"Hi, welcome to Panera Bread, table for one?" a lady with light blond hair tied up in the back, smiled at him. _

"_Um," Naruto turned to find Sasuke wasn't behind him, 'weird, maybe he'll come later.' "Uh, actually table for two, please." He smiled back._

"_Ok, follow me." The lady led him to a booth in the back but next to the window where it had a beautiful view of the mountain. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and looked around for Naruto. Naruto spotted him and waved his arm, Sasuke saw the signal and walked over and sat across from him._

"_Hey, what took you so long?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke tensed. _'Shit! What am I supposed to say?'_ "Uh…I…uh…had to pee."_ 'Nice.'

_Naruto stared at Sasuke then burst out laughing, as Sasuke looked out the window with an evident blush on his cheeks._

Naruto giggled at the memory, Sasuke looked over.

"What's so funny?" he asked eyebrow raised.

Naruto smiled sweetly at him, "Nothing," he said as they continued toward the fountain.

* * *

The boys made it to the fountain five minutes late, Sakura and Hinata were snuggled against each other as was Shino and Kiba. "Hey guy's, sorry we're late." Naruto said.

"It's alright, we've still got," Kiba checked his watch, "About fifty minutes to get back to the lodge, we'll make it in no time." Everyone started towards the entrance of the village, but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey guy's fancy meeting you here." TenTen said as she approached them.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

TenTen blushed as she replied, "I'm here on a date with my boyfriend." She smiled, Sasuke groaned and Hinata looked uneasy. Naruto looked at his boyfriend. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot that _he's _in our grade." Naruto looked confused.

"Who's 'he'?"

"TenTen's boyfriend; His name is Rock Lee; he's very…outgoing." He said lacking for a better word.

"Outgoing? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Greetings, Everyone!" Someone shouted; Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"It is nice to meet you all on this joyous occasion!" he said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba stared at him eyes wide. TenTen giggled. "Guy's this is my boyfriend, Rock Lee." She introduced. The boy known as Rock Lee had a forest green jacket, the same color pants with orange leg warmers, he had black hair in a bowl cut style, bug eyes, and really hairy eyebrows.

Being friends with TenTen, who was another girl that wasn't infatuated with him, Sasuke had to tolerate her boyfriend. When they had first met Sasuke got a headache in less than two minutes, "Hey, Lee." He said glumly.

"Sasuke! My long-time rival, how have you been doing? Did you enjoy this most wonderful evening?" Lee exclaimed.

"I did." Sasuke droned, but Naruto hit him in the gut.

"Don't be so mean," he turned to Lee, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto, the pleasure is all mine!" They shook hands as everyone introduced themselves.

Kiba grinned, "Names Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Aburame Shino." he pointed to his boyfriend. "Ah yes, Aburame Shino, I've heard so much about you, you are looking well, it must be the power of youth inside you. Most excellent!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Youth?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"Uh, Hi I'm Haruno Sakura," she extended her hand, "A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady!" he said overly shaking her hand, Sakura smiled at the compliment.

"Hello Lee, how are you?" Hinata said softly.

"Why if it isn't Hyuuga Hinata! Beautiful as ever! I am fine thank you!" he grinned.

"So, are you all on dates or something?" TenTen asked.

Everyone smiled and had blushes on their cheeks as they nodded. TenTen was happy that Hinata and Sasuke found someone of their own; she didn't know Kiba or Shino but was happy for them nonetheless.

"We were just heading back to the lodge, wanna come with?" Naruto suggested.

"Excellent, I could not have asked for a better chance to know my new friends!" he started for the entrance gates, "Come, with the power of youth we shall be there in no time!" Everyone hesitantly followed.

Naruto ran up next to TenTen, for Sasuke was too busy scowling at Lee when he was walking with an arm around his shoulder talking something about wrinkle lines if he frowns to much.

Naruto leaned into TenTen, "Hey, uh TenTen can I ask you something?"

"Why Lee?" she questioned back.

Naruto faltered, but scratched the back of his neck as he grinned at her, she smiled and looked up at the sky, "Well when I was working at the Café I told you guys about, Neji was my first crush, he was so cool and superior. But when he left for collage, I felt sad. A few days later they hired Lee in his place. I felt like I'd never see Neji again, but I knew he'd come over on holidays and work here again; until he went back.

"When I first met Lee he was very weird to say the least. He would always shout out his opinions, he kinda acted like our boss, Gai-sensei. Some of us believed that they were related." She laughed. "Then one day, he and I had the nightshift and a couple of gang boys entered the café.

"They started hitting on me, but I ignored them. They got mad and started to yell, I yelled back, I didn't care if I got fired, those guys were jerks. What I didn't expect was for one of them to pull me over the counter, I screamed," TenTen smiled, "And then he came to my rescue. He told them to leave me alone or face _his_ consequences. They laughed and started at him.

"You should see him fight Naruto, he was amazing. He was so strong, with such determination and seriousness he looked so handsome. They fled the café and never came back I thanked Lee as he helped me up; he was always so gentle with me. When we started dating, he was funny, charming, and so adorable that I fell I love. He my knight in shining armor." She smiled at her boyfriend.

TenTen looked at Naruto who looked like he was about to cry, "Naruto what's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

"Oh TenTen, that was so sweet what he did for you!" he cried.

She laughed at him, "Thanks, hey how would you feel when I tell you that Sasuke's the same way, only not as energetic."

Naruto smiled happily, "Yeah, I know, that's what makes me love him even more." They smiled as they kept walking the dark route lit only with their flashlights.

* * *

Upon seeing the lodge they quickened their pace, with only thirty minutes to spare they stripped themselves of their excess clothes on the way to the elevator, upon reaching it the girls pressed the sixth button, boys the seventh. The teachers didn't trust them on the same floor, even if they were in separate rooms. Saying goodbye to the girls, one last kiss for TenTen from Lee, and the boys were on their way to their floor.

"What a glorious night, wouldn't you agree?" Lee said happily.

Naruto nodded, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it making Naruto smile. "So, when did you two meet?" Lee asked as the elevator doors opened. Naruto's face flustered at how he met Sasuke. Sasuke answered first.

"We met on the flight here-,"

"You guys had love at first sight? Oh how beautiful, full of youth!" Lee laughed.

"You could say that," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand again, and looked down to meet two pools of ocean blue eyes lovingly staring back into his onyx ones. A smile gracing his features, stopping in the middle of the hallway, he bent down and kissed Naruto lovingly. Not noticing that Lee had kept going, talking to himself, until he reached his room.

Due to the lack of air, the two separated, Naruto, breathing a little hard, gently smiled at Sasuke who in turn smiled back. They continued their way back to the room, Naruto, half-mindedly wondering what happened to Lee, walked in a daze moving closer to the only person who could make him feel this way. He and Sasuke both, not noticing a pair of ice cold jet black eyes glaring at Sasuke, then disappear behind a closed door.

* * *

Through the curtains the sunlight had shown through the window and crept up onto a bed, shining in Naruto's face waking him from his slumber. Groaning Naruto cautiously opened his eyes and glared at the offending light. Wanting to move to get ready for the day, he started to get up but found that he couldn't. Feeling something stopping him from movement, he lifted the bed sheets to find a pale arm wrapped around his waist tightly.

Naruto turned around and was met by a peacefully sleeping Sasuke. As if in a trance he moved a strand of hair from his face and lightly kissed him. "Sasuke time to get up." He cooed.

Sasuke didn't stir, and Naruto raised a brow. He gently shook Sasuke, calling him again. Nothing happened. 'He must be a deep sleeper.' Then Naruto got an idea, he wiggled out of Sasuke's grip and straddled him, leaning down ward he started to rock his hips back and forth, grinding against Sasuke.

Lightly moaning Sasuke shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake. Naruto tried again, grinding harder, he blew into his ear. Sasuke's breathing was rigid and mumbled bits of Naruto's name. Feeling the early morning erection Naruto grinned, with one more hard thrust of his hips Sasuke moaned aloud and woke from his slumber.

Dark onyx eyes met smiling sky blue, "Time to get up sleepyhead!" Naruto kissed him on the forehead and grinned, looking as innocent as a child who blamed the dog for eating out of the cookie jar.

Before Sasuke could grab him, Naruto jumped off of Sasuke and dashed for the bathroom. The movement causing friction against his groin, shivering in pleasure, he glared at the bathroom door when he heard the shower start. "Damn dobe," he said. Glaring at his crotch, he started to rub his palm against it shivering again, thinking it was Naruto's hand he rubbed harder, softly moaning.

Unzipping his pants he pulled out his dick and started pumping. Pulling faster and harder, he bit his lip as he swallowed a loud moan. Thinking about Naruto's mouth around his cock he came with a throaty groan. Slowly coming down from his high, he looked down; his hand, pants, and part of the bed sheets were wet with his cum; getting up to wash his hands he heard the shower go off.

Rinsing his hands he zipped up his pants just as Naruto came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, rubbing a towel in his hair. He looked at Sasuke who was coming out of the little kitchen they had, glaring at him.

He grinned, "Ya'know you're a heavy sleeper, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke slowly approached Naruto eyes never leaving his face, Naruto fidgeted.

"U-Uh, I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I…you wouldn't get up s-so, I-," Sasuke backed him up into a wall. Naruto avoided eye contact as he tried to find a way out of Sasuke's wrath. Putting his hands on the wall behind Naruto and lowering his head, Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear causing him to shudder in delight, "Do you know what's a bitch, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, licking the outer shell of Naruto's ear, _"Payback."_

Naruto couldn't repress the shudder of anticipation and delight as it vibrated through his body but at the same time, fear, at what Sasuke's revenge was going to be. Backing away, Sasuke calmly went into the bathroom and started the shower, leaving Naruto to guess what was coming.

* * *

Three coach buses full of students were driving around Denver Colorado. Naruto and his school were on their tour bus ride, since it was separated into three buses, some of the upper classman had to share a bus with the lower class. Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata were the very first to volunteer, and immediately grab a seat next to their lovers.

The landmarks and special hot spots of Denver, Colorado were pointed out and explained by a tour guide in the front, he seemed to eye Naruto's teacher, Iruka-sensei, often enough for Kakashi-sensei to sit in-between them and creepily grin at the man behind his mask. The man flinched and went back to his job, eyeing Kakashi carefully.

Naruto acted like a child at toys 'r' us; he joyfully smiled and pointed to all the beautiful scenery they came across. Sasuke watching him, smiled at his childish antics, but inside he still thought on what to get back at Naruto with. Another squeal of joy and fascination from Naruto broke him out of his thoughts; with Naruto pulling on his sleeve, pointing, and telling him to look, before they past it, made Sasuke temporarily forget about revenge. 'An idea will come to me later.' he thought.

Stopping at a museum, it was time for lunch. The cafeteria they sat at was enormously huge; pillars aligned the walls as it held up a sixty-foot-high structure. The walls were painted white, red, and gold. The tables were set horizontally in rows of eight; navy blue colored the seats and table cloths. Along the walls were numerous restaurants of all sorts. Naruto was the first in line for a popular noodle shop. 'Ichiraku Ramen, huh' Naruto thought as he gazed upon the long list of ramen flavors.

Drooling, he quickly ordered seven bowls of Miso-Ramen, "You got it!" smiling at him the old man behind the counter prepared his meal. A woman with brown hair came up from the back and started to help the old man, 'must be his daughter.' Naruto thought.

A strong aroma of Ramen pulled him from his thoughts. Paying for it, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and looked around for his Sasuke and his friends. Sitting in the far back he spotted them and advanced towards the table and sat down across from Sasuke. Kiba and Shino were sharing a basket of chicken legs and biscuits. Sakura was eating light, she had packed a sandwich made from home and apple and a soft drink. Hinata had packed a lunch as well, but it consisted of a thermos of ice tea and a bento box or rice, chicken clumps and steamed vegetables.

Sasuke bought a coke from a vending machine, and a meal from a sub shop. Seconds after Naruto sat down TenTen and Lee had found them and seated themselves. Naruto opened his box of ramen and pulled out the first bowl and started to inhale the noodles at an alarming speed with a satisfying smile.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, Kiba snickered but everyone else just raised a brow, except for Lee. "What a proud and excellent way to express the power of youth! I support your mannerisms, Naruto!" Lee jolted from his seat and sprinted towards the ramen shop. Sasuke shook his head and turned towards Naruto.

"Slow down, Dobe, you'll choke." He said

Mouth full, Naruto tried to shout back at Sasuke, but couldn't form a sentence. Sasuke's eye twitched. Kiba was about to eat another biscuit, but stopped when he looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"Hey Sasuke, did you know, when you eat that sub you kinda look like your giving a blowjob." Eyes wide open Sasuke choked on his food as did Naruto. TenTen laughed and agreed, sakura smacked Kiba on the back of his head and called his a horny pervert, and Shino got a glint in his eye and grabbed his chin in thought. Hinata just burned a bright red.

Slamming his fist into his chest Naruto recovered first. "Kiba! You pervert, how can you say such a thing?!" he shouted

"Oh c'mon Naruto, I'm sure everyone here's had or given oral before." Kiba abmindedly rubbed the back of his sore head. At this everyone had blushed, Sakura and Hinata wouldn't look at each other, TenTen flinched when Lee came back and kissed her temple, Shino just wrapped his arms around Kiba and kissed his cheek, Sasuke Coughed and looked away blush evident on his face, while Naruto looked down, eyes wide, and blushed brightly.

Kiba noticed his silence, "Did you have oral before Naruto?" Naruto didn't answer and avoided eye contact, Sasuke spared a side glance at Naruto to see the answer for himself. Kiba's eye's widened, "You're kidding me you've never had a blowjob!?" he yelled, people turned their heads and Sakura smacked him again, "Will you keep your voice down!" she harshly whispered.

Naruto still didn't look up, as Sasuke stared in surprise and amusement. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.' He thought as he tried to come up with a plan.

As the conversation died a few minutes went by, and Sasuke decided to put his plan into action. 'Accidentally' knocking over his soda can on the floor, he looked around to see if anyone bothered to look at him. When he was in the clear he simply lowered himself on the ground slowly without drawing attention, and crawled under the table.

Pushing the can aside he had his target in sight, Naruto who was lost in his own thoughts didn't realize the table cloth being lifted above his waist. Once the cloth wasn't in the way, Sasuke paused to see if Naruto noticed, he didn't think he did so he reached for Naruto's pants zipper.

Naruto stared out into space, 'Why haven't I had a blowjob' he asked himself, 'Everyone says it feels so good right? Peer pressure doesn't count if you have a partner, hm, maybe Sasuke…'trailing off his thoughts did he notice the raven's disappearance. 'Hey, where's-,' the feel of his pants zipper going down answered his own question, looking down he saw two pale hands pull his waist foreword.

Naruto yelped as Sasuke pulled out his cock and immediately placed his mouth over it; TenTen looked over, "Hey, Naruto what's wrong?" she asked. Naruto shivered at the intense pleasure racking his body.

"N-Nothing T-TenTen." Naruto stuttered.

"You don't look so well, are you sick?" she placed her hand on his fore head to check his temperature.

Sasuke gave a big suck around Naruto's dick and Naruto flinched and choked down a moan.

"R-Really I'm fine TenTen," I'm just tired, uh ill jut pout my head down." He flashed a smile and laid his head down in his arms. TenTen gave him a skeptical look," okay then." She turned around and went back to talking to Lee.

Quietly moaning, Naruto lifted the table cloth and glared at Sasuke, who lustfully gazed back as he continued with another hard suck. "Ah…ah…sas…Sasuke, wha…what are you doing?" Naruto heavily breathed at the intake of pleasure. Sasuke chuckled, vibrations running though Naruto's cock, He moaned at the feeling. Sasuke pulled away with one last lick at the tip, Naruto shuddered.

"Mmmm you taste good Naruto" Sasuke purred.

Naruto moaned at his words, Sasuke smirked "look at how wet you are." Naruto shut his eyes and groaned "Sasuke don't tease, you Teme."

Sasuke licked the vain underneath and took him whole again; Naruto nearly cried out but held it in not wanting to draw attention. Sasuke sucked as fast and as hard as he could, stopping only to tease the slit with his tongue. Naruto moaned and withered in pleasure. "Ah…oh…Sasuke…I'm gonna…" Sasuke gave a hum in approval.

With the combination of the vibrations and the scraping from Sasuke's teeth, Naruto came hard. Swallowing it all, Sasuke pulled away licking any excess left over. Breathing heavily Naruto tried to glare at Sasuke as best as he could. "You…are in…so much trouble…Uchiha Sasuke." He heavily whispered.

"I'll be awaiting my punishment." Naruto shivered. Sasuke tucked him back in to his pants and sat back into his chair. "Oh, there you are Sasuke where were you?" TenTen asked; Sasuke shrugged.

"I dropped my soda can." An indifferent look was placed upon his features as if he was talking about the weather. Naruto's head was still down as he was still trying to catch his breath, the teacher announced it was time to go and TenTen looked over at Naruto and shook him, " Hey, Naruto wake up it's time to leave."

Naruto lifted his head up, his face was still flushed and he was still breathing hard. TenTen looked worried. "You're all flushed are you sure you're not sick?"

"I've never felt better." He reassured. Sasuke chuckled which immediately received a glare from Naruto. TenTen looked in between the tow and her eyes widened when she remembered the previous conversation they had. She was about to speak when a teacher interrupted them. "Hey guy's if you don't hurry you're gonna miss your bus." Kakashi-sensei indifferently said as he read his little orange novel.

Gathering their trays they made a line for the garbage can. When Naruto dumped his tray he felt arms wrap around his body, "what's wrong dobe, you didn't like it?" Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed. "…no…but of all time's why here? It's embarrassing, what if TenTen saw you?" Naruto said

"If she did she wouldn't care, you know that"

"Yeah but still it's embarrassing. Don't do it in public anymore"

Sasuke thought about it and smirked, "Does that mean you want another one?" he nuzzled Naruto's neck Naruto brightly blushed.

"Teme-pervert!"

* * *

Well there's number four, hope you liked it, I gotta say I was blushing through the whole thing. This was originally just a fill-in chapter, you know boring not important; I just spiced it up a little.

Anyway, starting tomorrow I will work on chapter five, and from then on out this story will me much more exciting.

Please review; tell me what you think of it so far.


	5. Chapter 5: The Present

Okay that's it! I'm moving it up to three weeks as my deadline, got damn school won't ease up on the mother plucking homework, not to mention my finals are next week as well. School can kiss my donkey. Anyway, someone is going to join the Naruto gang in this chapter maybe you know it from the chapter's title, lord help you if you don't.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated**: M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Present

The coach buses rounded up next to the hotel lodge and opened their doors to let students out on the concrete platform to find friends and talk about what they did and got while on the tour.

Once Naruto got off the bus, he made a beeline straight for the lodge's café for some hot chocolate. Sasuke simply shook his head and followed to blond only to be stopped by TenTen. "Hey Sasuke, how was the rest of your guy's trip?" she asked.

"Boring, but Naruto got some sort of frog purse or bag from one of the gift shops we visited, horrid thing." TenTen laughed.

"Well good to know." TenTen looked over her shoulder as her teacher called for her group to gather. She turned back to face Sasuke. "Well, I gotta go, see you around, oh and before I forget; Next time you wanna give Naruto a blowjob, do it in your room." She smiled, and then walked off, leaving a stunned and slightly embarrassed Sasuke behind. Quickly shaking it off and composing himself Sasuke made his way to the hotel with one thought in mind, 'Naruto's gonna kill me.'

* * *

"Can I have one hot chocolate please?" Naruto eagerly said.

"Make that two." Naruto turned around and was greeted by a pair of dark eyes. "Oh, hi Sai!" he smiled.

Sai smiled back, "Hey, cutie. How was the tour?" blushing lightly on the 'cutie' comment, he started to tell him what happened starting with his new found friend.

"Look isn't cute?" Naruto grinned and hugged his little frog purse murmuring soothing things as if it were a baby. Sai smirked at the innocent look Naruto had on his face.

'Cute.' he thought.

Once the hot chocolate was received, they sat down on the couch surrounding the campfire, Naruto and his friends were on the previous day. "Then we went to this really big cafeteria and they had ramen there, it was so awesome! TenTen and her boyfriend found us and we ate together and…" Naruto stopped and blushed. Sai raised an eyebrow, "then what?" he asked.

"Ah, nothing, so then afterwards…" Naruto continued without telling Sai about what happened under the table. Nodding in appropriate places Sai barely listened as he slowly scooted closer to Naruto until their legs touched. Naruto, too caught up in his story, didn't notice. "…and then we came here, so we could have some time on the mountain like Iruka-sensei said." Sai nodded and put his arm around the back of Naruto's seat and leaned closer. 'Naruto, who drank some of his hot chocolate, still didn't notice Sai's advances on him. But Sasuke did.

"Hello Sai." He said coldly

Sai flinched but calmly turned his head to greet the Uchiha. "Hello Sasuke, what brings you here?" Naruto turned around and smiled. "Hi, Sasuke want some hot chocolate?" Sasuke still glared at Sai, "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mountain with me as another _date_?" he smirked as he saw Sai glare at him like he did at the café in the village.

Unbeknownst of the tension between the two ravens, Naruto got up and dragged a still smirking Sasuke to their room in profound happiness, Sai glaring at them until they rounded the corner.

* * *

"Hurry up Sasuke, were gonna be late!" Naruto shouted down the hall to their open room door. Sasuke grabbed his board and shut the door behind him, "Impatient aren't we?" he said as he caught up with Naruto.

"Yeah, I wanna learn how you did that trick on the mountain from our first day here, remember? What did you call that?" Naruto asked practically jumping up and down. Sasuke tapped his chin in thought, "Oh yeah, that. I called it my Chidori."

"One-thousand birds? Aw, that's better than my name." Naruto pouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Your name?" he asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah I made up this really cool trick by myself like you and Kiba but I called it my Nine-tailed fox!" he happily exclaimed.

"Fox?" Sasuke questioned. Then his eyes slightly widened. 'Right, but he said it'll take like to days at least. I wonder how much long-.'

"Sasuke, are you even listening?" Naruto pouted at his boyfriend. Sasuke broke out of his stupor, "What?"

"Teme! You weren't even listening!" Naruto shouted. "I said that the Nine-tails can totally beat your Chidori."

Sasuke smirked, "Not in a million years, Dobe. The Chidori outmatches any and all aerial type tricks, you can't possibly beat it." Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah?

You're on!"

"On what?" Kiba said as he turned a corner from the vending machine room. "I'm gonna show the Nine-tails to Sasuke, and prove that my trick is better than his!"

Kiba grinned. "Cool! I'll be the judge!"

* * *

The sliding doors of the hotel opened to admit a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties, wearing a normal black winter jacket, light snow pants, a brownish snow-cap to cover his short grayish hair, carrying a large brown box with four large holes on each side.

The man looked about his surroundings until he laid eyes on the receptionist at the front desk, sorting through papers and typing on the computer professionally. Putting on his best smile he approached her, "S'cuse me, miss…uh, Samantha?" he said looking at her nametag, taking off his hat in respects to a lady.

The receptionist looked up from her work and welcomely smiled at the man, "Yes? Can I help you sir?" The man placed the box carefully on the desk, "Yes ma'am, I have a special delivery for this here hotel." Samantha looked at the mysterious box, she could've sworn she heard a mewl coming from it.

Knowing it would've been rude and nosy to ask what was inside, she quickly drowned her curiosity. Clearing her throat she kindly addressed the man. "Do you have the name of your deliverance?" she asked.

"Ah, yes ma'am I do, uh let's see here," he fumbled around his jacket pockets in search for a piece of paper he had written a name on. "I know it s'round here somewheres." He took off his jacket and started to check the sweater he'd been wearing underneath.

Not finding it, he took off his snow pants to check his jeans. Samantha started to look around, smiling at the guests who walked by staring at the man stripping in the lobby.

"Ah-ha! There's the little bugger," he pulled the paper out and showed it to her; the receptionist sighed then wearily smiled at him, the man grinned in satisfaction and accomplishment, "Okay, delivery for a mister…Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Prepare to get your Chidori beaten Sasuke!" Naruto said as the lift approached one of the many slopes that surrounded the mountain. The raven, who was sitting next to him on the seat, smirked, "In your dreams, Dobe."

"Last one down the mountain buys the hot chocolate!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off the lift that carried them to the top of the mountain, Sasuke in hot pursuit. Both weaving in and out of the obstacles that the route had, they outmatched each other until they hit clear room for their own finales.

"Beat this Sasuke!" Naruto found a lump of snow that surely gave him enough flight in the air. Rapidly spinning in nine directions while doing four flips simultaneously, then landing back safely down on the mountain.

Sasuke had to admit it was a good trick, he smirked "Pretty good, Dobe, now watch this." Having plenty of room for his turn Sasuke spotted another clump of snow pile specifically for aerial flights. Taking it, he soared into the air with such grace Naruto had ever seen. Arm spread out he begun to spin in each direction. Flailing around like that it made him appear to be nothing but a black ball of lightning. Stealing one more flip he landed gracefully on the snow-covered route.

Kiba, who was waiting for them at the bottom of the mountain, watched in awe as the two raced down the mountain. 'Man, those two were made for each other.' He thought.

Trying to outrace the other, the boy angled their bodies to make them faster, other than watching out for the obstacles and trees; they never really looked away from each other.

Snowboarding had been their sport, both loving the feel of the wind in their face, the power to defeat any opposing matches, but knowing that their lover is equal to them in every way sends waves of excitement through their bodies. Both trying to focus on the race, but distracted of the others form, one of grace and one of beauty, only one thought passed through their minds at that point. 'It's like I'm falling for him all over again.'

Finally reaching the bottom they skidded to a halt, and stared at each other, both breathing hard. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, while the latter smirked.

The comfortable silence was interrupted, "That was awesome; you guys were like in sync with each other, damn it! I wish I had that on camera." Kiba ranted on until Naruto finally noticed he was there. "Hey, who won Kiba?" he asked fervently, smiling in anticipation.

"Huh? Oh right, um, well it was kinda hard to say, I'm gonna say it's a tie." Naruto pouted hearing that he didn't beat Sasuke, but perked up easily when he realized that he was equal with him. "Okay then, I'll try harder. I'll beat you Sasuke just wait." He smugly said. Sasuke just kept his smirk, "Alright, but until then, you're still a Dobe." He chuckled as Naruto tried to tackle him calling him a 'Teme' only to realize he was still attached to his board and fall over.

Kiba couldn't control his hearty laughter as Naruto unbuckled himself with an evident blush in his cheeks and a glare directed at Kiba. "Shut-up, Kiba!" Naruto scowled as he charged at Kiba who in turn was running while still laughing. Shaking his head Sasuke picked up Naruto's board and slowly followed them back to the lodge.

* * *

Once again the doors of the hotel lobby opened to let in a pouting Kiba who had a pulsing bump upon his head, followed by a smug looking Naruto, who Sasuke followed them with an apathetic face. "That hurt Naruto!" Kiba whined.

"You deserved it!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke sighed. Naruto abruptly turned around, "Oi, you want some of this too, Teme!?" he yelled.

Sasuke stared at him for a minute until he smirked, he grabbed Naruto's chin and kissed him lightly then pulled away, "No, I want the whole thing." He smirked then headed towards the elevators to put their snowboards in their room. Naruto had a bright blush upon his scarred cheeks, shaking his head he shouted out, "Pervert Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke chuckled as he made his way to the elevators but was stopped by someone calling his name, "Oh, Mister Uchiha?" a lady behind the front desk called out. She smiled a him when he acknowledged his name, knowing she got the right person. "Pardon me sir, but a delivery was made to you this afternoon." Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly looked over his shoulder to see if Naruto was listening.

He sighed in relief that Naruto wasn't even paying attention, looking back at the receptionist he asked, "Where is it?" she smiled and responded. "I've personally put it up in your room sir." Sasuke nodded and headed towards the elevators too lost in his thoughts to hear a faint 'Have a pleasant evening' from the receptionist.

Making sure Naruto wasn't following him he pressed the 'Door-closed' button then his floor button in anticipation. What he thought took forever, the doors finally opened; both snowboards in his left hand he ran down the hall to his and Naruto's room, inserting his card he opened the door and sure enough a brown cardboard box with holes in it was lying on Naruto's bed.

Shutting the door and locking it incase Naruto came up, he set the boards down and looked over at the awaiting box. Slowly approaching it he tapped it lightly; a small mewl could be heard in response. Nearly ripping off the top he opened it and looked inside; a teal cage made for a cat lay inside, Sasuke picked the cage up from the handle and turned it to peer inside the only gated entrance.

Two gold-brownish eyes met onyx; another mewl sounded the room, Sasuke put a finger up and as expected a small white paw pierced through the cage to try to play with it.

Setting the cage down carefully he opened the gate and a small baby fox exited, cautiously looking at it's surroundings, but as it's eyes landed on Sasuke it mewled happily and jumped on the floor to rub against his legs purring happily. _'Daddy!'_ the fox thought.

Sasuke smiled at the small little creature on the floor. Careful not to step on the fox he walked over to his bed and lay down on it, the fox followed him and lay on his chest. Sasuke started to pet it gently smiling when he heard approving purring, "Be good for your new owner." The fox's ears perked up in curiosity, then its ears drooped a little. _'You're not my Daddy?'_ the fox started to prod at Sasuke's nose in a playful manner. Sasuke lightly grabbed the paw, 'He's cute, I'm sure Naruto will love him.' Sasuke thought as he started to pet the purring fox.

A jiggling sound of a door trying to be opened made Sasuke jump.

"Oi, Teme why'd you lock the door?" Naruto shouted from the other side.

Quickly thinking he grabbed the fox and gently hid him under his bed. The fox wanted to come back out, but stopped when Sasuke put up a hand whispering 'no', the fox lay down tilting its head, _'Stay? But I wanna play, Daddy!" _it mewled in protest, but Sasuke silenced it by putting a finger to his lips. When the fox's ear drooped along with its head in understandment, quickly shoving the cardboard box and cage into the closet, Sasuke went over to the door to let Naruto in.

A pouting Naruto was awaiting Sasuke on the other side of the door. "Sasuke, why'd you lock the door?"

Sasuke shrugged as he moved aside to let Naruto in, "Can't be too careful, I guess." He said indifferently.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but let it go with a 'Careful my ass.' As he headed for the bathroom to take a shower before bed. When the door closed, Sasuke let the breath he didn't know he was holding go. He checked under his bed, sure enough the fox was laying there looking at the bathroom door. _'Who was that? Sounds familiar.' _The fox looked at Sasuke tail wagging, _'Daddy wanna play now?' _Sasuke once more put a hand up to signal the fox to continue to stay there. It whined as it put it's head down, _'Aw! I wanna play!'_ it sulked.

Getting up from the bed, Sasuke lay on Naruto's bed thinking on what he's going to say to him. 'He said he was alone, I wanna find out why.'

* * *

Hearing the shower go off, Sasuke waited patiently until Naruto exited the bathroom fully dressed. Naruto gave a yawn, then looked over at Sasuke laying on his bed. Staring at him in confusion then shrugging he approached him. "Oi, that's my bed, Sasuke." He pouted. Sasuke smirked.

"Your point?" he said as he placed his arms behind his head. Naruto was about to whine at him when Sasuke cut him off. "Lay here with me for a minute." He said scooting over to make room. All incoherent sayings to get Sasuke off his bed, died in his throat as he stuttered in both surprise and embarrassment.

Naruto stood where he was for a few minutes contemplating on what to do, he gave up, too tired to think. Cuddling up to Sasuke, they lay there in a peaceful silence, until Sasuke spoke up. "Remember on our date, when we were at the pet shop, you said that you lived alone," Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said in concern.

Naruto didn't say anything, that Sasuke thought that he had fallen asleep, but the feeling of Naruto's muscles relax told him otherwise. "I wouldn't say that I was completely alone. My parents are famous archeologists, so they travel a lot. When they first left I was four so I don't know much about them other than what Kyuubi tells me."

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked

"He's my older brother, Kyuubi was ten when my parents left. So he's twenty-two now."

"Wait, your parents just left you and your brother on the street?" Sasuke looked mortified.

"No," Naruto quickly added, "Every month they mail us money for bills and food so we could continue to stay in the house. But when I was twelve Kyuubi left for college, and then I was alone, he would visit on every holiday, but he still left in a few days."

Sasuke stared at his boyfriend, "How long have you been alone?" he asked softly.

Naruto shrugged, "About four years."

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Four years!? He's been alone for that long? What the hell!? What kind of parent leaves their children alone for a lifetime business trip?' he shouted in thought.

Sasuke growled, "That's ridiculous! No parent should do that."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "It's alright Sasuke, Christmas is almost here so my brother will be coming home for a few days." He said.

"That's not good enough, you need someone with you everyday." Sasuke smirked, "Which reminds me." Sasuke shifted so Naruto was on top of him while he extended his hand to the floor and made a nicking sound with his tongue.

Upon hearing said sound the sleepy fox shook it's head in an attempt to wake up, _'Daddy? Daddy wants to play now!'_ The fox scooted out from under Sasuke's bed and poked its head out to find where Sasuke had gone. A gasp could be heard in front of him, the baby fox looked up and mewled happily, _'It's Mommy!' _the fox sprinted and jumped up on the bed and started to lick Naruto's face all over like he did in the store.

Naruto stared in shock, confusion, and happiness. "S-Sasuke how did…" Naruto was at a loss for words as the baby fox started to rub against him then lick Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke chuckled.

"You said if you had him you wouldn't be alone, so…" Sasuke trailed off. Naruto stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, then broke out crying, "Y-You bought him for me?!" his only response was a genuine smile from his stoic lover. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you so much, I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke chuckled. He grabbed Naruto's chin and kissed him passionately, Sasuke let his tongue slide over Naruto's mouth for entrance, which was shyly granted.

As soon as he was granted entrance, Sasuke took no time in trailing and memorizing every bit of Naruto's chamber. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he and Sasuke fought for dominance in an intimate tongue dance, but their kiss was interrupted by a soft mewl and a pressure on the side of their faces. The baby fox had gotten curious as to what they were doing, so to find out he pressed his face into theirs as well. _'I wanna play too!' _it thought as it wagged its tail.

Naruto giggled and started to caress the fox behind the ear, which granted him a loud approving mewl. Naruto scooted over until his back was to the wall, Sasuke still on his back. He patted on Sasuke's chest and the fox happily jumped onto it and lay down. Naruto rubbed the fox's small form until it was caressed to sleep, purring softy the fox fell into a small slumber Naruto not too far behind. "It's not fair, Sasuke." Naruto sleepily said. Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow.

"What's not fair?" he asked.

"I didn't get you anything." Sasuke smiled.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present." He softly said.

Naruto smiled as he welcomed a surely long slumber. A faint voice in his ear made him smile and snuggle to the only one who made him feel his heart will explode. His boyfriend. _His_ Sasuke. All his.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Once again Naruto's face made contact with the morning sun, groaning he tried to move away from the offending light to find once again he couldn't move.

Opening his eyes he was met with Sasuke's chest, when he was about to look up at his boyfriend he felt a small pressure laying on his head. Carefully he glanced upward to see that the baby fox had left Sasuke's chest only to sleep on top of his head and part of the pillow.

Smiling when he felt the soft purring vibrations of the sleeping fox, he gently and quietly as he could, move away careful not to wake either of them. Sasuke grunted at the loss of warmth but otherwise didn't wake; the fox gave a yawn and subconsciously scooted closer to Sasuke for more warmth as Naruto sat up. Climbing over Sasuke carefully, he padded over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Turning the sink on and letting the water run quietly he started to brush his teeth while smiling at the thought of a certain raven.

A few minutes passed as he rubbed his face on the towel after cleaning his face. Walking back into the room, he looked at his bed to see that Sasuke hadn't moved, but his companion was missing. Naruto looked around the room for the baby fox only to have it dash out from Sasuke's bed and pounce on him, licking his face in happiness, _'Found you Mommy! Where'd you go?'_ the fox kept licking and nuzzling his face, Naruto giggled.

"Good morning to you too." Naruto repositioned the fox so he could carry it easier and walked to sit on Sasuke's bed. "Hm, you still don't have a name do you?" Naruto asked the fox. The fox's ears perked up at Naruto, _'Name? …What's a name?'_ the fox tilted his head in confusion and curiosity.

"Hm…what's a good name for you?" Naruto put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, you're a baby, you're cute, playful, and a fox." Naruto laid back and the fox moved up to lie on his chest, wagging his tail. "Hm…baby fox…um, how about Kit?" he said as he lifted his head to look at the fox giving him a cute tilt of his head at the name. Naruto gently pressed a finger to the fox's nose, "Kit." He said.

The fox shook his head, and mewled, _'Kit? I am Kit?'_ Naruto placed his arm back behind his head, "Do you like that name?" he asked. The fox stood up and walked closer to Naruto licking his face in approval as Naruto giggled, but then the fox stopped and lifted his head as if he'd remembered something and dashed off of Naruto and towards the other bed in a panic. _'Mommy, Daddy won't wake up! What's wrong with him?'_ the fox mewled while he pressed against the top of the bed looking at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto looked at the fox then at Sasuke and laughed. He got up and picked the fox up and set him on the bed, "It's okay Kit; Sasuke's just a heavy sleeper." He rubbed the fox gently on the head and leaned close to Sasuke, "Sasuke, it's time to get up now." Sasuke didn't stir. Naruto pouted, 'Not this again.' he thought.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and was about to pull him off the bed, when a thought hit him. Grinning malevolently he picked the fox up and looked around for his cage. Finding it inside the closet he pulled it out; "Stay here for a few minutes okay?" he gently kissed Kit and put him inside his cage, only to have him mewl in protest. _'Wait, what about Daddy?' _Kit mewled again, but when Naruto gently shushed him and blew a kiss at him he stopped wagging his tail, _'Oh, Mommy's going to help Daddy!'_ he wagged his tail faster in realization.

Naruto turned the cage away and walked to his bed where Sasuke was still fast asleep. Quietly he crept closer; knowing a herd of elephants wouldn't wake Sasuke, but you could never be too careful. Naruto carefully lifted Sasuke's shirt watching his face for any sign of awakening, seeing none he continued to Sasuke's pants. Slowly unzipping the jeans Sasuke was wearing, he pulled it along with his boxers until his eyes spotted Sasuke's truffle of black curls. Reaching carefully inside he pulled out Sasuke's cock, once more looking at his face for any sign of movement.

When Sasuke didn't stir, Naruto gently blew hot breath on the tip. Sasuke gave a small shudder, but otherwise didn't move; Naruto gave in experimental lick of Sasuke's slit, and then got braver when Sasuke gave a barely audible moan. Taking the head in his mouth he began to bob his head up and down, being his first time giving a blowjob he experimentally traced the thick vein underneath.

Sasuke gave a louder moan as his head started to sweat slightly. Naruto sucked harder only stopping to lick at the tip, take Sasuke whole, and then scrape his teeth to the head. "…Ah…Naru…nnghh…" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. 'Damn, that was such an erotic dream' he abmindedly thought, but a hard feel of suction around his cock made him arch off the bed with a loud moan. Confused he looked down to see two pair of lust filled ocean blue eyes staring back at him, he moaned at the sight. Naruto didn't stop he continued suck, but more harder than he was.

"Naruto…uh…wha-what are you…nngh, doing?" Naruto pulled away with a pop and slyly looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong you don't like it?" he asked as he pressed the slit with his tongue.

Sasuke shuddered with a moan, Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he leaned back down and continued his task at hand. Going at a slightly faster pace Naruto started to bob up and down, Sasuke's moans growing louder.

"Mmmmm…faster Naruto…uhnn." Complying Naruto gave a big suck and pull with one of his hands. Sasuke bit back a scream, "D-Damn, Dobe…how are you…uh…so good?" Naruto pulled back with a smirk. "I learn." With that he deep throated Sasuke holding his hips still so he wouldn't choke.

When Naruto tasted pre-cum he moaned around Sasuke's cock, the sounding vibrations were all Sasuke could take, with one final loud moan of Naruto's name, he came into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Drinking it all in three gulps Naruto pulled away sucking one final time.

Once Naruto let go, Sasuke pulled him into a rough kiss tasting himself on those sinfully talented lips. Prodding his tongue on Naruto's mouth for entrance that was instantly granted, he ran his wet muscle along the inside of Naruto's cavern. Moaning into the kiss Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt to press closer. Releasing with a smack, Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead. "God, you don't know how much I love you." Naruto smiled.

"Not as much as I do." Naruto kissed Sasuke again only this one was full of passion and love they both shared.

A soft but whiney mewl, broke the boys out of their passionate kiss. Naruto gasped as he left Sasuke to run over the trapped baby whining for its 'parents'. Opening the cage, Naruto got pounced on again by a frantic fox rubbing up against him in a loving manner, _'Mommy! What's going on? I heard strange noises; I thought you were hurt! What about Daddy?' _Kit turned around and saw Sasuke smiling at the scene, _'Daddy!' _Kit jumped off Naruto only to tackle Sasuke to the bed and lick his face continuously; Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

'_Daddy! You're awake!'_ the fox started to play with Sasuke's bangs and rub along Sasuke's head burying himself in the jet-black hair. Naruto giggled as Kit continued to mess up Sasuke's hair, "So have you thought of a name for him?" Sasuke asked as he untangled the baby from his head. Naruto nodded, "I named him Kit, because he's such a cute baby fox."

"Kit." Sasuke tested the name; the fox perked his ears up and wagged his tail at the sounding of the name he'd been given. "Looks like he likes it." Kit mewled and jumped onto the ground and ran everywhere he could in complete happiness. Nothing could take this happy feeling away from the baby fox; everything was perfect. He was positive that his 'parents' would never leave each other. With a strong sense of love he felt the two had, nothing could tear them apart and he was so sure that they would never leave him either. But then again, no one is expected to see the outlook of one's future.

* * *

And I'm ending it there. Interesting chapter I must say; I thought that Kit was adorable! The delivery guy wasn't supposed to have an accent, but oh well. I like it better that way, anyway.

Now as I said before my school sucks Scottish Dick so I have no choice but to move my deadline to three weeks, sorry :(

Please review! I love your guy's opinions :3


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession

Hey everyone, um yeah, I disappeared for quite a while and I'm really terribly sorry for it. The holidays came up, school came back to haunt me, I had writer's block for a hell of a fucking long time, I finally got a laptop for Christmas, and I keep getting filled with awesome ideas for more stories. …ugh I sound like Kakashi and his stupid excuses. I hope you guys can come to forgive me. As my apology I will download a one-shot for you all and I hope you guys enjoy it. :3

P.S This chapter is long, and it has a lot of angst in it, so … sorry if ya don't like that, I sure as hell don't. But please review anyway :)

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated**: M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Confession

"Ah, I'm tired." Sakura groggily said as she plopped onto the soft white powder of snow on the ground. Kiba, who was spread out flat on his back, agreed with a soft 'yeah'.

Hinata gently eased onto the ground next to Sakura and learned against her for support. Konaha high had about ten more days left in Colorado until they had to go back to home. Today Naruto and his friends wanted to go down all the slopes at once and see how far they got before collapsing from exhaustion.

Skidding to a stop, Naruto moved his goggles to his forehead and confusingly looked over his friends, "What's wrong you guys? You all look dead." He said.

Sakura spoke first, "Aren't you tired? We just came down eight slopes of course we're tired!" Hinata nodded her head against Sakura's shoulder. Naruto grinned, "Nope, not me! I feel great! I've never been this energetic before! I feel like Lee!" he exclaimed, Kiba's voice could be heard behind him, "Who gave him the chocolate?!"

"We only have two routes left! C'mon guys let's-," before he could finish a hard impact to his face cut him off.

Wiping the bundled pile of snow thrown, Naruto glared at the one responsible. Kiba lay there, legs crossed, hands behind his head, whistling a random tune. Pouting Naruto grabbed a chunk of snow and drove it into Kiba's face. Blinking, Kiba shook his head of access snow and abruptly stood, snowboard in hand.

Taking the snowboard in his hands like a baseball player with a bat he shouted, "This means war!" With all of his strength he scraped the end of his board on the ground and flung it at Naruto, practically covering him from head to toe. Not a minute of silence went by before dozens of snowballs flew across the open space. Sitting on the ground, Hinata and Sakura watched each snowball back and forth flying the air, neither bothering nor wanting to stop them.

Coming down the mountain, Sasuke peered at the bottom of the route he was taking. Spotting Naruto and Kiba lodging snowballs at each other, he couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, nor the sly smirk that adorned his features seconds after.

Tailing off to the left, he built up speed until he thought he was close enough to take his chance, taking a sharp turn to his right, scraping a wave of snow from the ground and completely burying Naruto and Kiba underneath it. Snickering while skidding to a stop, he unlatched himself from his board and watched as Naruto and Kiba jumped at the intense coldness that fell down their jackets. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura and Hinata couldn't hold their intense laughter any longer. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto started to shiver and arch at the melted icy water running down his back. Kiba, who was flapping the back of his jacket to let gravity pull the speckles of ice out, glared at the girls who were still trying to contain their laughter again. Growling he grabbed a handful of snow and flung it at Sakura, hitting her square in the face.

Silence.

Sakura was stone still as the snow fell from her face. Kiba suddenly felt a chill run up his spine as Sakura turned her head, slowly, to look at him.

Death.

Barely having time to even blink, a big white projectile came flying right at him knocking him over with such strength. Quickly shaking off the frozen water Kiba opened his eyes only to scream as thousands beyond thousands of giant snowballs started to fall from the sky to his location. Getting up as fast as he could he nearly dodged every one.

Sakura started to chase him around the clearing holding a clump of snow the size of a snowman's head.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura ran around behind a fear-filled Kiba with that giant snowball ready to be thrown. Sasuke broke the silence between the two, "Have they always been like this?" he asked as Hinata tried to make peace.

"Yep"

The crunching sound of snow told them that Sakura had thrown the decapitated snowman's head. Lying face down in the snow was Kiba and a massive lump upon his skull. Circling around him, everyone stared not knowing what to do so Naruto moved first. He grabbed Kiba's jacket and flipped him over; eyes wide open and mouth hanging slightly with foam coming out made Naruto pale. "You knocked him unconscious." He yelled.

Sakura started to poke him with her ski, "Stop that!" Naruto slapped the ski board away.

"Well what else do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, give him CPR!"

Sakura made a face, "Ew."

"Well do something!"

Sakura put a finger to her chin and looked up in thought. A few seconds gave her an idea and her face lit up. "Oh I got it!" Sakura pushed his jacket up and unzipped his pants. Hinata felt a sting of jealousy run through her. "Um, S-Sakura, wha-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just watch," she said.

Once Kiba's pants were open, Sakura grabbed two handfuls of snow and shoved them down the front of his underwear.

They waited.

Suddenly a piercing scream echoed throughout the mountain. Jumping and shaking his legs, Kiba screamed all the way back to the lodge, his tears leaving a trail behind him. Sakura smacked her hands together in satisfaction as Naruto couldn't help but roll on the ground rolling crying as howls of laughter were released from his mouth.

Feeling relief and happy amusement, Hinata giggled along with Naruto as Sasuke just smirked. "C'mon, we better catch him before he scares off the other guests." Sakura smirked.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're the one who shoved snow down his pants." Naruto chuckled.

"If you two hadn't started that snowball fight, I wouldn't have had to," she replied.

"Well, it wouldn't have started if you guys would've gone down all the routes like we were going to! We only had two routes left to go!" Naruto pouted. "Actually I we had only one more to go."

"Even better! We only had one more-…wait we only had one more to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, when I went up at the top I tried to go down the other black diamond route but there was caution tape all around it, closing it off." Sasuke said.

"It's closed off? Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't ask."

Upon reaching the lodge, they left the conversation hang as they entered the doors to the lodge and peered around the lobby. Not seeing Kiba they all walked over to the hall with the elevators, but not without running into Iruka-sensei first. "You four wouldn't happen to know why Kiba Inuzuka was screaming all the way though the lobby and up the elevators, would you?" he eyed them all for reactions.

Sakura's lip formed a line as she held back her laughter. Hinata smiled, but said nothing. Sasuke smirked, but looked away. Naruto couldn't help a few snickers from escaping. Iruka sighed, "That's what I thought," he pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued, "I'll give you all a warning, but another stunt like that and you will not be able to attend anymore snowboarding activities for the rest of the trip, understand?"

"Yes, sensei!" they all said in unison and ran to the elevator. Iruka shook his head and walked the other direction, muttering to himself.

As they waited for the elevator a whiff of cocoa went passed his nose. "Oooh I'll be right back guys"

"Wait, you already-," Sakura started, but stopped knowing Naruto couldn't hear her anyone. "I swear," She turned to Sasuke, "Watch out, he's gonna be up all night." She groaned as the elevator doors opened.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto at the other side of the lobby waiting in line for a hot chocolate; he stared for a second then smirked, "I certainly hope so." He said and turned to enter the elevator.

* * *

Naruto jittered impatiently as he waited in line for his turn, "One hot chocolate please!" the cashier smiled at him, "You've become a regular customer here, kid. You really must like Hot Chocolate." Naruto grinned. "You better believe it! It's my second favorite thing in the world!" the cashier creased his eyebrows, "Second?" he questioned. Naruto nodded, "Yep, ramen can never be beaten, not by a landslide!" he boldly exclaimed.

The cashier smiled and chuckled, "Okay then I'll have to give it a try sometime," he pressed a few buttons on the register until a number appeared on a little screen above it, "Okay, your total comes to $1.49." he said.

Before Naruto could move a pale white hand, two dollars in hand, passed his face and handed it to the cashier, "Keep the change." Naruto visibly paled. Orochimaru smirked as Naruto shuddered in fear, "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" he seductively hissed in his ear. The cashier eyed Orochimaru wearily, "Can I get you anything else, sir?" he said.

Orochimaru smirked wider, he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him close, "No thank you," he squeezed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I have everything I need." Naruto started to shake.

Before he could say anything else, Orochimaru grabbed the cup on the counter and forcibly pushed Naruto away from the café.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be with this snake. His body started to shake uncontrollably, tears started to swell at the corners of his eyes. He was frightened. So much he couldn't move.

He couldn't escape.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered as he willed his dragging legs to stop and turn the other way and run, run far away. But they wouldn't listen.

"I paid for your drink, Naruto-kun," he said holding up the Styrofoam cup, "But don't worry, I know exactly how you can pay me back." He smirked as he lowered his hand down to Naruto's hip and squeezed.

A flash of memory passed his vision. A painful memory. One he desperately wanted to forget.

The sounding of a lock focused his attention around him.

A closet.

"…no…"

* * *

"Hey Joe, I'm taking my break; I'll see you in fifteen." The cashier exited the counter as he spoke to his friend sweeping around the tables. "Okay, see ya in a bit, Mike." Mike whistled as he headed to the vending machine down one of the room halls. He thought about the kid who always showed up every four hours just to buy some Hot Chocolate.

'_That guy the kid was with was creepy. I don't like him.' _He thought as he turned a corner.

Finding the vending area he pulled a dollar fifty from his pants pocket and inserted it into the slot. _'They have this school thing being hosted here, maybe he's one if the teachers.' _He pressed his choice of soda and waited for his drink.

'_Isn't a teacher _not_ supposed to molest their students?' _he thought as he picked up his soda bottle.

'_That kid looked a little freaked, should I report this, but as what a conspiracy against a high school teach molesting his _male_ students? Would anybody believe me?' _he walked back the way he came though slowly as he was deep in thought.

A grunt broke him out of his thoughts, he looked around, but no one was there.

Another grunt.

He looked around again seeing if he'd missed anything; his eyes lay upon the closet not five feet from him. He approached slowly eyes narrowing in suspicion and annoyance, _'PLEASE tell me somebody's not fucking around in there!' _He desperately thought.

He gripped the handle and twisted the knob. _'Why do I work here again?' _he gloomily asked himself. He opened the door; as he gazed at the scene before him, he swore that he felt his heart stop.

* * *

Naruto backed against the wall shaking like a leaf in fear. Orochimaru approached slowly as he chuckled at Naruto's behavior and found he liked it.

As he walked he grabbed a roll of masking tape from a cart nearby and unraveled a good portion. Naruto's heart stopped for a second. That memory was boring into his head again, this time full force. He tried to scream, but was too slow. Orochimaru grabbed his mouth in time for his scream to be concealed. He shoved Naruto against the wall behind him making him hit his head with a sickening sound from collision, hand still covering his mouth.

Using the tape, Orochimaru slapped it on Naruto's face covering his mouth. Naruto tried to scream but the tape muffled his cries. Orochimaru snickered as he bounded Naruto's hands and threw him on the ground.

Naruto lashed out, kicking his legs he struggled to get away from the snake, but Orochimaru grabbed his legs and forced them down.

Tears ran down Naruto's face as Orochimaru gripped the hem of his pants and started to pull down the zipper. Using all of his strength, Naruto thrashed around and rolled over, twisting his body away from the unwanted hands. Orochimaru growled as he tried to get the boy back under his control.

Naruto kept twisting and rolling over, trying to untie his hands. His wrist hurt so much from the pull of tape against his hands, but he wouldn't give up.

Hearing the rip of the tape around his hands he whipped his arm around and successfully punched Orochimaru in the jaw. Getting up he dashed for the door, but one of his legs was grabbed and he fell to the floor. Orochimaru pulled Naruto back under him and he held both his hands together as Naruto tried to escape again. Taking both of Naruto's hands in one of his own, he slapped Naruto across the face. "Be quiet!" he hissed.

Naruto let flows of tears run down his face as the sting of the impact made a dark bruise appear on his whiskered face.

"N-No, please st-stop, let go of me." He choked.

"Never my little kitsune, you're mine!" Orochimaru smirked as he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Just then the door handle jiggled making both males freeze, Naruto tried screaming again but Orochimaru covered his mouth. Both motions unneeded as the door opened revealing the cashier Naruto befriended at the café.

"What the…hell?" he spoke eyes widened.

Taking this chance of distraction, Naruto used his body and thrusted upward throwing Orochimaru off of him. As fast as he could he got up and ran out the opened door, tears continuously flowing from his ocean blue eyes.

Mike watched the boy he became to know as Naruto run out of the closet knowing full well it wasn't out of embarrassment. No, he saw the tears coming down his face. Looking back into the closet, he saw that the pale, snake looking man get up. Growling he spoke in a cold tone, "What did you do to him, you _snake_" Orochimaru scoffed as he started to walk out as if nothing happened.

Mike wouldn't have that.

Clutching his fist he punched Orochimaru in the face causing him to falter backwards into the many appliances the closet held. "Mike! Dude, what the hell are you doing?! You wanna get fired?" Mike's co-worker came around the corner to see what was happening when he saw a blond boy running from the hallway crying his eyes out.

"This fucking sonovabitch just raped that kid!" he barked.

Joe's eyes widened, "Wha-," he didn't finish as his friend was punched by an old, pale, black-haired man. Orochimaru growled as he watched the cashier rubbed his abused cheek. "Hey!" Joe yelled as he charged at Orochimaru.

He tackled the teacher to the floor and pinned his shoulders to the floor. "Get off of me!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Mike, you alright man?" His friend nodded as he got up. "Keep him there, I'll call the cops." Joe nodded as Mike ran down hall. Orochimaru could do nothing but growl and glare at the running man.

* * *

'_What the hell, is taking him so long?!'_ Sasuke thought as he exited the elevator into the lobby. Sasuke looked around to try and spot his Dobe anywhere. Not spotting him he headed to the café, but no one was there. Shaking his head he walked back out into the lobby doing a once over again he spotted a yellow blur heading toward him.

"Nar-," roughly landing on the floor, Sasuke hissed in slight pain.

Opening his eyes, he peered at the blond bundle in his arms shaking rather heavily. Jolting upwards he pulled the blond back to see if he was alright. Red eyes, a bruised cheek and tears coming from his lovers baby blue eyes made his heart stop.

"Naruto, what happened?! What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto couldn't answer the force of his cries blocked his ability to speak. Instead, he just dove into Sasuke's chest crying even harder.

Sasuke being worried was now the understatement of the year. He feared for whatever made his kitsune act this way; Sasuke started to rock back and forth trying to calm Naruto down so he could tell him what happened.

Seeing several police officers run into the hotel and down a hallway after one of the guys that work at the café gave Sasuke a sinking feeling. "N-Naruto, what happened?" he said shakily.

Naruto tried to catch his breath as he began to cease his sobs by so little, "O-Oroc-," he gasped as Sasuke began to rub his back trying to sooth him. Naruto tried again, "O-Orochimaru, t-tried to…to," gasped as more tears flowed, "He t-tried…to r-rape me."

Sasuke froze.

"He…what?"

"Naruto!?"

Neither boy had moved as Sakura came up behind them. "Naruto, do you have any-," she stopped as she saw Sasuke's shocked and angered face, and Naruto's shaking form. "What's going on?" she asked.

Sasuke snarled angrily, "That fucking snake, that fucking damn sonovabitch! He tried to rape Naruto!" Sasuke growled. Sakura's eyes widened, "What!?" she screeched. Kiba, Hinata, Shino ran up when they heard Sakura's yell. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

Sakura turned to them with wide fear-filled eyes, "N-Naruto."

They all looked at the two boys on the ground, "What-,"

"Get your hands off of me!" a shout was heard from across the room. Everyone looked as Orochimaru was in the hands of two police officers, Sasuke growled. He gently let Naruto go as he stood and ran towards the officers, "Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura shouted after him.

Orochimaru struggled hard trying to escape the officers. He twisted and turned in directions no normal human being could. Once he got one arm free he punched the officer off his other and ran to the doors, he thought he was going to make it when Uchiha Sasuke blocked the door. He didn't care, he kept going.

"Out of my way, Uchiha!"

Sasuke didn't move as Orochimaru came closer. Fist clenched he raised it behind his back and brought it forward. A sickening crack could be heard throughout the lobby as Sasuke's fist collided with Orochimaru's face dead on. The snake fell to the floor nose broken and mouth bleeding from tooth displacement, some officers held Sasuke still when he went to go at him more. The officers, who had Orochimaru before, apprehended him again and cuffed his hands behind his back.

Sasuke struggled to get at the teacher again, he wanted to kill him, kill him for touching what was his. For touching his Naruto.

"You're never going to touch him again you sick fuck!" Sasuke snarled. Orochimaru just looked at Sasuke, heavily breathing, and started laughing at him. Sasuke snapped.

He struggled as hard as he could but more officers held Sasuke down. The only satisfying action he made was kicking his leg out as far as he could and knocking the air out of Orochimaru's lungs as his foot made contact with his stomach, hard.

Doubling over, Orochimaru groaned in pain as Sasuke spit on his face. Grabbing his arm, the police officers dragged Orochimaru out of the hotel and into a police cruiser. Sasuke remained still until the officers were sure Orochimaru was on the road.

Once Sasuke was released he stayed in the same spot, his body slightly shaking in anger and fright.

He was angry that that monster even had the chance to lay his hands on his Naruto; frightened, because he almost lost the most precious thing in the world to him.

Sakura slowly gripped his shoulder, "Sasuke?" he didn't respond. "Sasuke, it's over. Come on, Naruto needs you." she said softly.

Sasuke looked at her; tears were running down his cheeks silently. Sakura smiled sadly at him and pulled him towards the rest of the guys, who were comforting Naruto and watching the scene unfold.

Sasuke looked at the fragile boy on the floor, lightly smiling at him. He kneeled down and pulled him into his arms; his face buried into the crook of his neck. Naruto smiled as he clutched Sasuke's shirt, "Thank you." He whispered.

Sasuke clutched tighter, like a child that doesn't want his favorite toy taken from him.

A mewl could be heard, everyone looked behind Naruto as Kit came up behind him and started to rub up against them. Kit crawled up as best as he could to have a lick at Sasuke's face to wipe his tears away, _'You're sad Daddy, what's wrong?' _Kit mewled as he cleaned Sasuke's smiling face. "He knows you're upset," Naruto said, "I do too."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was smiling at him, "I was saved Sasuke, I was saved." he said as he put his forehead on Sasuke's. "But I wasn't there to protect you." Sasuke said.

"It's okay, look," he pulled Sasuke's chin upward; "I'm here, with you." Naruto kissed him lightly. Sasuke kissed him back, but pulled away when he realized something. "Why aren't you upset, you almost…you..." Naruto's eyes saddened and he put on a fake smile. "It's not the first time." He whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura had to interrupt, "Guy's, maybe we should go back to the hotel room." She said eyeing the other students who were coming down from the elevator to see what was going on. Naruto nodded.

* * *

The elevator ride was quiet; Naruto hadn't said anything even when he and Sasuke had entered their room. Kiba had kept Kit with him because it had reminded him of his dog Akamaru back at home and Sakura and Hinata had went to their room to give the boys some space. Sasuke shut the door but didn't move from his spot. After a while Sasuke spoke, "What…what did you mean?" he asked.

Naruto flinched, but didn't answer. Sasuke's grip on the knob of the door tightened, "You said this happened before," he turned to face Naruto, but his back was to him, "What did you mean." Sasuke felt his voice crack when he asked a second time. Naruto still didn't answer and Sasuke got impatient, he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him around, only to find more tears on his lovers face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke through blurry vision, but calmly explained, "It wasn't uncommon; for me at least." Sasuke faltered. "Wha-," Naruto shook his head to quiet him; he took Sasuke's hands and pulled him into the bed. Naruto placed himself in between Sasuke's legs and leaned against him. "When my parents left, before they sent us money, we didn't have enough for an apartment in a good neighborhood at first. I still had money for school though and I walked everyday there and back.

"But one day I was late. I had to run through the halls to make it on time, but I ran into somebody."

* * *

"_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Naruto said as he got up from the ground, the boy he'd knocked over had blood red hair and ice cold teal eyes you could drown yourself in, said boy stared at him with a look that made Naruto fidget. "Um, so, I got to get to class, sorry again." Naruto got up and ran off. He entered his class and immediately had an eraser thrown a t him from his teacher. "Uzumaki, you are late! Explain yourself!" his teacher always hated her students, especially Naruto, he didn't know why, but he had a sinking feeling that it was because of the bucket of water prank he pulled at the beginning of the year._

"_Um, sorry sensei, I woke up late. My alarm clock didn't go off and my bro-,"_

"_I don't want to hear your lies, go sit down. We'll settle your detention later."_

"_What?! But you-,"_

"_SIT!" Naruto pouted as he sat down in his seat and sulked as he waited for his punishment, ignoring the snickers and whispers behind him. _

_As the bell rang, Naruto packed his belongings and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Ah, yes, Uzumaki. You will stay after class cleaning the room, washing the windows, and organizing my desk." Naruto's eyes widened. "What? But that-,"_

"_Oh yes, Uzumaki, I know 'that sucks', but it's time you learned the meaning of the word 'discipline'." His teacher smirked._

_Naruto gritted his teeth, "Fine." The teachers smirk grew wider. "Excellent, I'll see you tomorrow," he got up from his desk and made way for the door, "Maybe." Naruto raised a brow at what he meant but shrugged it off as he rolled up his sleeve and started on his punishment. That's why he didn't see the money exchange between his teacher and a certain red-haired student._

_After a few hours, he exhaustedly put the cleaning supplies back in the cupboard of the classroom, grabbed his back, and headed for the door. The halls were an eerie shade of darkness. Naruto felt uneasy, as he sensed someone watching him. He turned around, but saw no one there. He fidgeted with his backpack zipper as he turned back around and walked faster down the hallway._

_The front doors were in sight, he walked faster that he was almost running. Reaching for the door handle, the hair on his neck stood up and he turned around again. He swore he saw a shadow hide behind the corner, and it freaked him out. Bursting though the door, he ran as fast as he could through the streets. Home was the safest place he could think of, _'At least Kyuubi will be there.' _he thought._

_When he thought he was safe, he slowed down to catch his breath. The streets were even worse than the school hallways, he was six blocks from his house when that feeling of being watched came back full force, he turned around again, but instead of nothing he was met with a cloth that blocked his vision. "H-Hey!" he shouted._

_Naruto flailed his arms around hoping to hit something, but something hit him first and he blacked out._

_When he woke he was laying on the ground the blindfold blocking his vision, he couldn't see where he was, but by the horrid smell he would guess it was in an alleyway. He sensed someone was there with him, "Wh-Who's there? Where am I?" the mysterious person didn't respond. Naruto tried to stand, but his legs were bound together, "What the-. Untie me!" _

"_No." the voice he heard was so cold it sent shivers down Naruto's spine._

"_Wha-What do you mean 'no'? What are you-," a finger to his lips silenced him as the stranger shushed him._

"_Everything will be alright, it won't hurt much." Naruto flinched_ 'Much!? What does that mean!?'_Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand slide down his pants; Naruto jolted. "H-Hey! Stop that! Help! Get off me!" Naruto shouted he tried to push the man away, but his hands were bound behind his back. The mysterious man growled as he held Naruto's body in place. Naruto started to panic, "Stop please!" Naruto cried._

_The man didn't listen as he unzipped Naruto's pants, "Please! Please stop! Don't touch me!" Naruto tried to move again._

_The man ignored him as he started to fondle Naruto through his boxers. Naruto started to cry, "D-Don't please, let me go." He pleaded. The man pulled his shirt up and started to kiss and lick him all over;_ 'This is not happening; this can't be happening!' _he thought. The man bit down on one of his pert nipples making Naruto yelp. The man chuckled, "You like that?" Naruto repeatedly shook his head no and the man growled in annoyance._

"_Too bad." He bit down again now even harder. Naruto yelled in pain from the harsh treatment. _'Fuck! Damn it, what should I do?!' _he thought, _'What should…wait I have my cell in my back pocket.' _he twisted as best as he could, he felt the man bite his skin lower and lower on his body, and he got an idea. Pretending he liked it, he arched so he could get his hand down his pocket, the action disgusted him, but he had to do this._

'Yes!'_ he gripped the phone hard and flipped it open quietly. Using his fingers, he pressed the right buttons until he was sure he was on his texting option, with careful precision he typed in his brothers number then went to the typing section._

'HELP ME, RAPE' _he pushed the send button and wished for a miracle to happen._

_He man started to lick Naruto's cock, but Naruto held his breath and was so proud of himself when his body didn't react, but the man didn't like that. He completely pulled his pants off Naruto began to squirm. "Please, don't do this. Please, please let me go, I'm begging you." Naruto was scared now. He started to cry, "I don't want this, please." _

_The man chuckled, "It's too late, Na-ru-to." The man purred his name. Naruto stilled, _'H-How does he know my name!?'_ the man noticed his stillness and snickered, "Yes, Naruto I've known about you. I've been watching you. Your body and your face are so beautiful, I wanted you so much. And now I will." To prove his point he stared to suck on something Naruto couldn't see. He didn't know what was happening until he felt something prod at his entrance._

_Naruto freaked._

"_NO! Get off! Please, somebody HELP ME!"_

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto heard a grunt from the man above him, then trash cans fall over. Naruto his restraints being undone; once he was free he took off the blindfold and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was flaming red hair and brown almost red eyes look at him with extreme worry. "Kyuubi." Naruto whispered. Kyuubi's eyes closed in relief that his baby brother was alright. _

_Naruto looked at his surroundings, he guessed right, he was in an alley way lying next to a Dumpster, probably to hide what was going on. His eyes landed on a limp body on the ground. Naruto's eyes widened, _'It's that boy I ran into, that red-head!' _Naruto's eyes widened. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and hugged him tight, "It's okay Naruto; I'm here. C'mon, I'll take you home." Naruto simply nodded, he couldn't take his eyes off the pale boy on the ground as he walked out of the alleyway with his brother and headed home._

* * *

"We didn't bother calling the police. Our old apartment got broken into, we complained but they didn't help us." Naruto's voice was dead and calm. "A week later our parents sent us a check. It was enough to get out of that hell hole and move to a safer neighborhood. Once we did, they kept sending us more money every other month; one of them came with a letter saying that they were sorry for leaving us and a promise that they would send money for our benefit.

"After a few weeks, I gathered up the courage to ask if I could go back to school. At first Kyuubi said no, but I convinced him that this school was different, I would be safe. We even had enough money where Kyuubi could go to college, but he didn't want to leave me all by myself. I begged him to go to college; since the incident, he never let me go anywhere out of his sight. I convinced him that we were in a safe neighborhood, I would be in a safe school, and I would be fine." Naruto laughed at the memory.

"When I entered the school I saw Sakura and Kiba, I was so happy and I knew I would be safe with them around." Naruto tilted his head to give Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke brushed Naruto's bangs and lightly smiled back.

"When I joined the skiing club with Sakura and Kiba, I was happy that I could be with my friends, and even happier when I met you." Sasuke inhaled sharply to stop the sting in his eyes threatening to make him cry. Naruto turned his body and straddled Sasuke's lap. "When I met you on the plane, that time I tried to go to the bathroom, your advances scared me. It reminded me if that night," Sasuke opened his mouth to apologize, but Naruto silenced him with a finger. "But, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have known how it felt to love someone and be loved." Naruto kissed him hard like he was going to disappear any second, Sasuke kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Naruto was crying but he had a true smile on his face.

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke. I love you."

Sasuke couldn't hold it, he tackled Naruto to the bed and kissed him roughly, Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke traced his tongue across Naruto's lip which was instantly granted. Sasuke rolled his tongue all around Naruto's hot cavern until his and Naruto's tongue fought a battle for dominance. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue massaged his own.

When they pulled apart Sasuke stared into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. He lowered his head and nuzzled his face into Naruto's, "I love you too, so much." Naruto kissed Sasuke's nose and trailed it to his ear lobe. Sasuke let out a shaky breath as Naruto sucked on his ear lobe, "Make me forget, Sasuke." Sasuke felt Naruto nuzzle his face, "Make the memories go away. I don't want to remember them, Sasuke. I only want to remember you." Naruto pulled back and stared at Sasuke with a serious face, "Make me yours."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "N-Naruto, are you sure?" he asked.

"One hundred percent; please Sasuke." Naruto arched into Sasuke's lower abdomen to encourage him. Sasuke was still hesitant about doing this after what just happened. "But you almost-,"

"That's just it Sasuke! I don't want those memories in my head anymore! I want you to make them disappear; replace them." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for the longest time; he saw so many emotions run through those baby blue eyes he loved so much. After a few minutes Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a small, but caring smile and he nodded his head. Naruto smiled as he leaned up to kiss Sasuke again.

A battle between tongues began, as both fought for dominance; Naruto lost, but he wasn't complaining.

Gentle hands started to roam Naruto's small frame, fingers lifted his white shirt and caressed soft, tan skin. Sliding his hand higher, Sasuke's fingers reached a pert bud and squeezed it between his digits, Naruto moaned at the contact.

Sasuke trailed down Naruto's neck placing kisses on every patch of skin he could see. Upon reaching the nape of the neck, Sasuke bit down hard enough to draw blood, and then licked it as an apology. Naruto shifted his head to give Sasuke more access to his neck, "Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt and immediately attacked a brown nub, Naruto arched off the bed, "Aah…ngh…aah, sas'ke." He moaned as Sasuke licked, bit, and sucked the now hardened nipple.

Thinking it was good enough he moved, and gave the same treatment, to the neglected one. After a few bites and licks he trailed down and left love bites around Naruto's abdomen making him arch off the bed with a cry. "Ah! Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped and looked at his soon-to-be lover and smirked. He bit down again only harder, "Sasuke!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Sensitive, are we?" he teased. Naruto tried his best to glare at Sasuke, but the lust in his eyes said otherwise. Sasuke licked and bit Naruto's navel a few more times before he descended lower. Grasping the hem of Naruto's jeans he became hesitant again, but Naruto lightly caressed Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "It's okay, keep going." He said.

Sasuke nodded, he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and pulled them off along with Naruto's boxers. Naruto shivered at the cold air; Sasuke sat up and looked at his lover in all his shining glory. Naruto fidgeted at the stare he was getting, "Sasuke, how come I'm the only one getting undressed?" he whined. Sasuke chuckled as he stood on his knees and undid his shirt buttons slowly to give Naruto a show.

Naruto couldn't help but stare, a broad chest, pale ivory skin, and the six-pack almost made him drool. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's expression and started to undo his pants, "Like what you see?" he teasingly asked. Naruto dumbly nodded his head; Sasuke chuckled as he pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion and threw them somewhere in the room.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's cock as the pulsing red mushroom head was staring back. Mesmerized by the sight in front of him, Naruto leaned forward and licked the leaking tip, making Sasuke shudder. Naruto kissed along the side of Sasuke's member, "Uhh, Naruto." He moaned.

Naruto deep throated Sasuke as he used his hand to massage what his mouth couldn't cover. Using his teeth he lightly scraped the underside of Sasuke's length and sucked hard. "Aah, N-Naruto stop." Thinking he did something wrong Naruto released with a pop and looked at Sasuke with a questionable expression. Sasuke pulled Naruto up and kissed him hard.

Pushing Naruto down onto the bed, Sasuke placed three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth, "Suck." He commanded, Naruto looked at the fingers and smirked as he decided it was his turn to give Sasuke a show. Taking each finger into his mouth at once, Naruto licked in between each one wetting them until Sasuke thought it was good enough. Pulling his fingers away from that deadly sinful mouth, he placed one at his soon-to-be lover's entrance. Naruto's body went completely still almost immediately.

Sasuke quickly pulled away when he saw Naruto freeze up, "Naruto," he spoke softly, "Do you want to stop?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer after a few seconds, but after he shook his head, "No, I'm fine, keep going." He said, Sasuke hesitated when he placed his fingers back at Naruto's entrance and slowly pressed one inside. Naruto took in a deep breath as Sasuke slid his finger all the way in. He waited for Naruto's inner muscles to relax a little then he started to move; pushing it continuously in and out, letting Naruto get used to the feeling.

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable at the foreign object inside him, but didn't want it to stop. When Sasuke started to pump his finger into his entrance, he started to feel a lot better, "Nnnm, Sasuke." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke thought Naruto was ready, so he put in another finger still pumping in and out. Naruto winced at the slight pain he felt in his backside; Sasuke thrusted his fingers all the way in, scissoring them to stretch the clamping ring of muscles,_ 'So tight.'_ Sasuke thought as his member throbbed at idea of wrapping his cock inside that tight, hot, ring of muscles.

When Sasuke added a third finger he felt Naruto jump at the sharp pain. "It-It hurts a little." Sasuke nodded and he waited for Naruto to adjust before continuing to slide them around. With three fingers the walls of Naruto's hole was stretched wider, he held onto the bed to release some of the tension.

When Sasuke pushed his fingers all the way in, Naruto gave a loud yell that made Sasuke jump. "Aah Sasuke!" Sasuke froze as he watched Naruto's face for any discomfort, but what he saw wasn't discomfort; it was pleasure. Sasuke, whose eyes were still on Naruto's face, repeated what he did before. "Ooh Sasuke, do that again!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke smirked and slammed his fingers into Naruto's ass hitting his prostate dead-on with such force, Naruto could barely breathe. "Aah Ah, Sas-Sasuke! Ooh Sasuke d-don't stop! Aah!"

Sasuke drunk up all the blissful sounds his little kitsune was making, he gave one last hard thrust then pulled his fingers out, he licked his lips when he heard a slippery pop sound from the puckered pink hole. Naruto gave a disapproving groan, "Sasuke! Put them back!" he whined.

Sasuke chuckled, "Easy Naruto, I'll give you something better." He purred.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's lustful tone. As Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, Naruto spread his legs out to give Sasuke more room. Sasuke paused for a moment, _'Should I just go all the way in one push, or just slowly?'_ Naruto made his unheard decision for him as he thrusted his hips upward penetrating himself on his lovers cock.

Naruto gasped at the sudden pain he'd received as Sasuke loudly moaned at the sudden hot tightness surrounding him. _'Holy Fuck.' _Breathing deeply he painfully waited for Naruto to adjust to his size before he could move.

'_He's so big.'_ Naruto thought as he waited for the pain to tune down to a dull throb. Sighing in relief as the pain started to go away he squeezed his butt cheeks to signal Sasuke that he was ready.

Sasuke almost cried out in happiness when he got the 'ok'. Slowly he started to rock back and forth letting Naruto get the feel of his length inside him. Naruto started to moan at the feel of Sasuke's cock sliding against his walls of muscle. Sasuke took that as a sign to go faster, so he did. He pulled out till only the head was inside, then slammed back in hitting square onto Naruto's prostate. "Aah, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

Losing all sense that he had left, Sasuke pounded into Naruto like a wolf in heat. Naruto could do nothing but moan and writhe in pleasure. Sasuke shut his eyes tight; he'd never felt anything like this before, it was exhilarating, it was pleasurable, it was Naruto. Naruto made him feel like this, Naruto made his world so full of pleasure, full of love. And he would never let it go, "Aaah! Aah Sasuke, ha-harder, faster!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke complied, using all of his strength, he blasted into that tight heat of muscle that was his.

"Aah Sa-Sasuke I-I'm close!" Naruto nearly screamed. Sasuke nodded, he was too. To make sure that they came together Sasuke started to pump Naruto's neglected member in time with his thrusts. Naruto moaned loudly as his cock was grabbed and roughly pumped.

With one last thrust, they both came together, Naruto spilling his cum all over his and Sasuke's stomach, while Sasuke spilled his seed deep inside Naruto. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's cum inside him. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, breathing like he'd run a marathon, and Naruto wasn't any better. Sasuke pulled out and slid next to Naruto covering both of them in the hotel bedspread. When Naruto's breathing calmed down, he looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke." He whispered before he tiredly closed his eyes as sleep overcame him.

Sasuke smiled, "Your welcome…my Naruto." He said as he drifted into a deep slumber next to the person that was the most precious thing in the world to him.

* * *

…wow…so…much…angst! Two rape scenes! And a lemon! I have to say I HATED this chapter, but I had to do what I had to do.

Anyway I really am sorry for the extremely long update. Here's what happened… I got a laptop for x-mas, I had to download all the (secret) files of my stories to my laptop from the hard drive, I did it, went 'yay!', then school came and made my dreams crash and burn to the ground. My finals are sometime this…month, so I'm going to work hard and get my stories done. Now and forever I have no deadline but I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can. As a treat for my careless mistake, I have made this chapter longer for your convenience or inconvenience whatever floats your bubble. AND I will have a one-shot posted I think you all are gonna like. So when I download it, it will probably be with the next chapter of this story, so just go to my profile and scroll down the endlessly useless crap to find the new one-shot. It'll be called "Match Maid in Heaven." *wiggles eyebrows* you know what's gonna happen you little perverts :3

Oh and P.S. …I'm done with Delivery Cupid. Sorry, I just think that collection of dribbles is going absolutely nowhere. Please don't kill me.

Please review! I want your encouragement to continue this story!!!!!!...please?


	7. Chapter 7: The Search

Hey guys, umm, *laughs embarrassingly* yeah, um, sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but I promise that I'll get better. :)

*Sigh* yeah I got nothin', I'm speechless for the first time! I'm never speechless! T.T

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated:** M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Search

The morning sunlight reached a high mountain top and scattered over a sea of white powder. The rays clashed into a brown, old fashioned lodge over twenty stories high. In a high, open window the rays creped through until it reached a lone figure on a mattress who was awake pouting and whining as they mumbled into the pillow they were lying on.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Naruto groaned in pain every time he tried to sit up. The clicking sound of a door opening told Naruto someone was coming from the bathroom. Turning he saw the man he made love to the previous night walk in with pants and a towel on.

Sasuke, who just had a shower, looked at Naruto in confusion and worry. "What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto turned his body over onto his stomach and continued to look at Sasuke with a pout. "...utt hur..." he mumbled. Sasuke raised a brow, "What?"

Naruto's face slightly flushed, "My butt hurts." he said.

Sasuke blinked before he smirked, "Want me to rub it for you?" Naruto's face flushed a reddish color as he shot up, "Perver-," sharp pain in his rear cut off his rant and he flopped back down groaning in pain, Sasuke at his side in a second. "Maybe, you should skip boarding today, Naruto." Pillow hiding his face, Naruto reluctantly nodded. "Maybe." he replied.

A small mew was heard as the door to their room was opened and a baby fox walked in along with several other teens, "Hey Naruto, you okay enough to get beat by me on the slopes?" Kiba grinned as he walked in with Sakura and Hinata.

Kit dashed for Sasuke and Naruto and jumped on the bed to lick and cuddle at Naruto's face. _'Good morning, Mommy.'_ he thought. Naruto smiled at his affection and brought a hand up to scratch behind the fox's ears. "Not today guys," Naruto said, "I'm just gonna stay here."

"What? Are you still...you know..." Kiba said uneasily.

Naruto smiled, "No, I think I can forget it now." He said as he touched Sasuke's hand, who in turn smiled at him and gripped Naruto's hand in his own. "Then how come you're not coming?" Sakura asked interrupting their moment. Naruto flinched, "Um...I fell over...and hurt my leg. I'm just gonna rest it for today." he said with a slight grin.

Sakura and Kiba looked at Naruto, then at each other, then finally glared in unison at Sasuke, who avoided eye contact.

Smiling in realization, Hinata bounded around the bed corner and keeled to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Here," she gave him a small jar, "it will help with the pain." she uncapped it and showed Naruto that it was a jar of soothing cream.

Naruto flushed, "B-But I just said it was just my leg...what are you doing with a bottle of soothing cream?"

Giggling, Hinata winked at him before standing up and walking back by Sakura's side, leaving a burned red, faced Naruto.

Kiba spoke again, "Well okay, are you staying with him Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke hesitantly looked between the gang and Naruto. Smiling Naruto spoke to his lover, "I'm okay, go on ahead. I'll board with you and the guys later, okay." Sasuke nodded after a moment of looking at his blond.

Sasuke threw the towel in the bathroom on the tub and went to his dresser to pick out a shirt to put on. After dressing his put on his snow pants and coat, then went to the his bed were Naruto was lying under the sheets. Reaching underneath the bed, Sasuke pulled his snowboard out and kissed Naruto and Kit goodbye before he left with the rest of the gang out the door.

Once the door was shut, Naruto sighed loudly into the pillow in front of him. Kit, tilting his head, mewled at Naruto's actions. Curious, he walked up to the white, fluffy pillow and stuffed his face into it, like Naruto had, wagging his tail back and forth in excitement of a new game.

When Naruto pulled back, he saw the wagging tail of his fox and smiled as the baby fox tackled the pillow harder and harder to get into the pillow farther. Giggling, Naruto grabbed the small kitsune, rolled over carefully and hoisted him in the air. Mewling, Kit wiggled his tail when his 'mother' smiled at him.

_'Let's play, Mommy." _he thought.

Naruto lowered his arms to kiss Kit on the nose before he set him aside. Sitting up, Naruto winced at the pain of his lower backside. Looking at the small jar that Hinata left on the table he bit his lip. Looking between the jar and the playful fox who wanted him to get up, Naruto sighed and reached for the small container.

* * *

'Oh my god! I feel great!' Naruto thought as he walked around the halls of the hotel with a smile on his face. Kit at his side, Naruto reached the elevator and pushed the down button, slightly humming to himself. When the doors opened, Naruto stopped his song in mid-tune as his widened when they met dark black eyes that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"...Sai..." Naruto said slightly narrowing his eyes at the short-haired raven.

"Naruto-kun, what a pleasant surprise." Sai said with a smirk.

Naruto backed away a few feet, whether in fear or to let Sai out of the elevator, he didn't know, but Sai followed his actions until he had Naruto backed up in front of the wall. "What's wrong Naruto-kun, you look scared." Sai said, face unchanged as he got closer.

Suddenly, a flash of a dark face covered Sai's and made Naruto gasp and shake uncontrollably. Not expecting this reaction, Sai's eyes widened and he got closer, "Naruto? Are you alright?" He asked as reached a hand out to cup Naruto's face. Flinching, Naruto slapped his hand away so hard Sai winced at the slight pain.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto shouted.

Growling, Kit launched himself at Sai, biting his left ankle. "Ah! Little savage." Sai said shaking his leg to rid Kit of his now bleeding ankle, but he wouldn't let go clenching his jaw even tighter Kit drew more blood as he growled.

Backing up, Sai was shaking his leg to rid it of the little offending animal protecting it's mother in pure instinct. Kicking his leg into the wall, Kit let out a yelp pf pain as he let go and fell to the floor. Looking up when Sai finally managed to kick kit away he was met with a punch in the face sending him to the floor.

"Kit, please, are you okay?" Naruto said as he picked up his baby checking for any injuries Sai may have inflicted. Seeing none, Naruto sighed and hugged his brave little kitsune for saving him, murmuring 'Thank you' as he stood up and walked away back to their room. Grunting, Sai got up from the floor, "Naruto, wait, ah." he yelped as he tried to stand on his ankle. Naruto didn't even look back.

"Don't bother Sai, I've got Sasuke, I don't need you." Naruto spat.

Sai frowned at the boldly said statement, but smirked as an idea came to him. "What if he died and you were left all alone." Sai said sitting on the floor. Naruto paused before he abruptly turned around and fiercely glared at the raven on the floor. "You shut up! Sasuke won't die, he's strong he wouldn't go down that easily." Sai smirked. "Is that so? Why do you think that? Have you seen his body?"

Naruto growled at the cocky raven, then smirked, "Actually yes, I have. Last night. I've seen every part." Naruto felt satisfaction as he saw the surprise turn to rage and hatred on the pale boy's face.

Seething, Sai glared at Naruto as if he was the most disgusting thing in the world. Sai got up from the floor, careful not to use his left foot, and leaned on the wall, smirking. 'Fine, if I can't have you, nobody can.' he thought. "Okay, fine, you know what his build is. Maybe he can even survive a fist fight, but how much do you want to bet he can't survive an avalanche." a sadistic smirk made it's way on Sai's face.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Th-There's not going to be an avalanche. Besides he knows what to do when that happens." Sai lifted himself on one leg. "Are you saying that to reassure yourself, or does he not actually know?" Sai said raising his brows.

Naruto's jaw tightened, truthfully he didn't even know what to do when an avalanche came, Sasuke may know what to do but he wasn't completely sure. "I am sure of it. He's smart enough to get away."

"Don't flatter him. He's probably buried out there right now in the snow like an idiot." Sai chuckled.

"Shut up! Sasuke's strong, he won't die from an avalanche or that Craven guy, or from-,"

"Craven? ...Victor Craven?" Sai stared then laughed out loud. Taken back, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the laughing black-haired boy. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You-You actually believe that story's real?! Oh come on! It wasn't so much as an Urban Legend." 'He just made this so much simpler.' Sai thought. Naruto glared at the offending raven, "You said it was real."

"Nah, I never actually said I believe in that story." Sai said. "I just couldn't resist telling you and your friends because you're face was so cute when you asked me. Sorry to disappoint you babe, it's nothing but a story." he chuckled.

Completely forgetting the previous conversation, Naruto scoffed, "Well I think it's real, Why else would they close off one of the routes on the mountain, or naming the village after him, or what about the brochures that tell you about the cave?" Naruto argued. "All to attract tourist. Everyone knows it's fake because they didn't find the body. He doesn't exist." Sai said.

"Yes, he does. You know he does." Naruto said.

"No, I don't. He's not real." Sai countered.

"Yes he is."

"No, he isn't"

"Yes he is."

"Isn't"

"Is!"

"Prove it."

Naruto hesitated, "What? How can I-,"

"If you can prove to me that Victor Craven's legend is true, then..." he trailed off to think, putting a finger to his chin. "...I'll leave you and your pretentious man-whore alone. How's that sound?" he said limping closer to Naruto, smirk evident on his face. Backing up one step out of reflex, Naruto quickly agreed to make Sai stop. "Fine, I'll prove it to you, but you have to promise to leave _everyone_ alone." he said.

Shrugging, Sai agreed, turned and hobbled away quickly before Naruto saw the horribly sadistic grin plastered on his face.

'Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki.' he thought as he entered the elevator.

* * *

The door to Sasuke and Naruto's room opened as Naruto entered, closed the door, and slid down to calm himself. Taking deep even breaths to forget the fearful advances Sai made on him that reminded him of the events that happened yesterday; shaking slightly when a picture of the man who nearly raped him went through his head.

Mewling, Kit looked at his mother in concern. _'Mommy, are you okay?' _he licked Naruto's chin in an attempt to soothe him. Flinching slightly at the contact, Naruto jerked away from the source.

Flattening his ears, Kit slowly approached Naruto again keeping his head down to show him he didn't mean harm. Looking at the small, scared Kitsune, Naruto smiled lightly and reached out to scratch his head, "I'm sorry, it wasn't you." Naruto softly laughed, "You know, you should be more concerned with yourself. You were so brave today." Naruto lifted Kit in the air smiling proudly at his little kitsune, who in turn mewled and wiggled his tail happily. _'Nobody's gonna hurt you, mommy, I'll protect you! That mean man won't come near you anymore!' _he thought. Naruto laughed softly.

Setting Kit down next to him, Naruto stood and walked by the closet to bring out his snowsuit. 'Better get this over and done with. At least we'll have a better time for the rest of the trip. If he keeps his word, that is.' Naruto thought.

Slipping his snow pants on and tying his boots around his ankles, Naruto grabbed his board from under his own bed and looked around for his coat. Seeing it he reached out for it, but it moved. Jerking back, Naruto stared at it in confusion, fear, and surprise.

Approaching slowly he lifted it and saw Kit underneath it looking at Naruto in an unreadable expression. Releasing a breath he held, Naruto picked the coat up high in the air. "Geez, you scared me." he said as he pulled it off of the baby fox.

A jerking motion of his coat made Naruto stop. Kit had one of the sleeves in his mouth staring at Naruto this time in concern. Naruto lightly pulled the coat towards him, Kit wouldn't let go. Sighing, Naruto spoke, "Kit, c'mon I gotta go before the guy's get back." Naruto pulled again, Kit slightly growled, _'You're going somewhere aren't you? What if that mean man is out there, I can't protect you.'_ Kit thought.

Naruto keeled on the floor and grabbed the sleeve by Kit's mouth, "Look, I promise I'll come back, okay? I'll come back then will play together, okay?" he said in a gentle voice. Kit gave a whining sound in the back of his throat and let go of the orange garment and stared at his mother.

Smiling, Naruto took the coat and slipped his arms through it. He grabbed kit and kissed him on the head as the fox licked Naruto's face in return. "I'll be back, okay?" he said as he put the baby down and headed for the door. Blowing a kiss at the whining fox, Naruto closed the door and headed for the elevator.

Crying, Kit hopped from the bed and went to sit in front of the door like a statue, waiting for the safe return of his mother, all the while his unheard soft cries filled the room.

* * *

Reaching the lift, Naruto checked to see if anyone he knew was watching him. He told his friends that he was taking the day off. If they saw him he'd have to explain, or they would ask for him to join them; if he said yes, he would never get the proof, but if he said no, he'd have to explain everything to them and Sasuke. He didn't want to do that.

Getting proof was the tricky part, he couldn't lug a dead body around, people would get the wrong idea.

So he improvised.

Walking to the girls side of the hotel, he searched for TenTen's room which was at the far end of the hallway. Being Sasuke's friend, he knew which room she was in. finding it he pulled a bobby pin he borrowed from Sakura and stuck it in the lock.

'Being in a bad neighbor hood does have it's advantages. Good thing this is an old hotel, otherwise I'd never get in.' Naruto thought with a joking smile. The hotel was built in 1967, so all the locks were still key accessible; not wanting to change the history they left the hotel in its original form. Hearing a click from the door, Naruto opened the door slowly to check if anyone was inside.

The room was empty except a few clothes on the floor, in the closet, and on the bed, books littered the bed as well, and make up was displayed on the dressers. 'Please be here.' he thought.

He looked at both beds thinking which one was TenTen's. Spotting a familiar book on the floor underneath the right bed, Naruto picked it up and looked inside. It was a photo album. It had a ton of pictures inside, most were of Lee, Sasuke, and Hinata. Naruto smiled at every picture Sasuke was in. 'That boy never smiles does he.' he thought. Putting the book down he searched the right side of the room, now sure it was TenTen's, for a particular item he needed.

'Yes! Thank you!' Naruto shouted in his head as he held up a professionals camera. Carefully placing it inside a camera man's bag he hoisted it around his shoulders and made his way out the door, but not before making sure it was safe to leave first. 'Oh god, TenTen's gonna kill me.' was all he thought as he made his way out the hotel doors to the clearing area where the ski lift was located.

When he lifted himself on the seat he kept his head down as not to be recognized. He kept it down until he was up at the top. Where he jumped off and headed in line at the each route. 'Red...white...red....there's one of the black one's' Naruto thought as he fought his way through the crowd of boarders and tourists. Once he was in a good clearing he spied around for the closed off signs Sasuke was talking about.

Spotting a stream of orange string Naruto headed in that direction. Avoiding eye contact with any of the staff and security that were lurking around, Naruto approached the Black diamond route, looked in his peripheral vision to see if anyone was watching. They all seemed to be looking at something else.

Turning around quickly to be sure then turning back, Naruto jumped the rope and ran down a small hill and waited. Not hearing anything of anyone spotting him and alerting the security of what he did. Clamping his board on, he hopped to the edge and slid down the mountain in bursting speed. Zig zagging through the trees and the mounts of clumped snow in the ground Naruto searched the woods for a small opening that might resemble a cave of any some sort.

He was almost at the midpoint of the mountain and still he found no cave. If he got to the clearing, security would see him and he would be in big trouble, so he 'd have to glide through the trees very carefully until he reached another route and flew down from their then do it again. Looking around, Naruto desperately searched for the opening through the woods and in front of him at the same time so he wouldn't get into an accident.

Naruto was almost at the clearing, it was about the time he swerved off to the side so he could find a different route. He couldn't risk it, he started to go through the woods avoiding every tree in his way.

It was upon spotting another route, he was pushed in another direction.

Into a dark clearing.

Into a deep hole.

A cave.

The sounding of a board snapping in half, the sound of a screech when boots met ice, the sickening sound of bone colliding hard on solid ice, and the malevolent laughter that faded away from Naruto's limp body, lying on an ice covered cavern, all played in slow motion as Naruto's conscious slowly faded away.

* * *

Onyx eye's widened as they looked back at the mountain their owner just came from.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" TenTen asked. Sasuke just stood and stared at the mountain staring back at him. After staring for a few seconds Sasuke shook his head. "It's nothing." he said as he continued walking towards the hotel.

'...Naruto...' he thought as he made his steps faster. A strong, painful feeling in his gut told him that something was wrong and it had something to do with his blond.

His gut was never wrong.

This time, he wished it was.

The hotel doors opened to let an almost running Sasuke through the lobby, "Sasuke, what's wrong? Say something!" TenTen shouted at him. Ignoring her he ran to the elevator and impatiently waited for a car to come down. Growling when he realized that all the elevators were at the top floor, Sasuke ran to the emergency stairwell. 'How the hell is it possible to have every single damn one at the top floor!' he shouted in his head.

Climbing as fast as he could he reached his floor and bounded for his and Naruto's room.

Opening the door he was met with a fox jumping on him crying loudly, licking his face, and yelping at him about something. Sasuke held the fox and tried to soothe it as he looked around the room not finding Naruto anywhere. TenTen came up behind him out of breath when she followed him up the stairs, "Sasuke, you bastard answer me right now, what is the matter?" she demanded.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, "...somethings' wrong. Naruto's not here. He'd never leave Kit by himself if he was just down stairs." TenTen looked at her friend the she looked around the room. "Snowboarding? His stuffs all gone. Maybe he-,"

"But why didn't he find us, we were everywhere. We went on every route. We stayed in the clearing for a shit ass long time. Why the fuck didn't he see us if he was snowboarding!" Sasuke shouted, TenTen flinched.

"What's with all the shoutin'?" Kiba with Sakura and Hinata walked up behind TenTen.

"...um, did you guy's see Naruto anywhere?" TenTen asked.

"No, not since this morning. Why?" Sakura asked. TenTen sighed, "Sasuke thinks he's missing."

"He's probably in the can." Kiba said. Sasuke shook his head."No, we have a bathroom, and the doors wide open." he said. Kit was wailing loudly in his arms, "Uh, Sasuke is your fox alright?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked down at the baby fox who was barking and yelping at him for something. "He probably wants Naruto." he set the fox down. "Go on, where's Naruto." the fox ran down the hall following the faint scent of his mother through the halls.

Several turned corners later they reached TenTen and her roommates room. "My room? Why would Naruto be in there? The only one who has a key besides me is Yuu. She doesn't even know Naruto." she said as she watched the fox claw and dig at the wooden door. Sasuke was just as confused as she was, "Open it." he said

Fishing out her key TenTen unlocked the door and opened it, watching the fox dash inside and jump from her photo album, her backpack, her clothes bag and finally to he under side of her bed. "No." she quietly said. She ran to her bed and reached under neath feeling around. Her skin went white then red with rage. "That little... he took my camera!" she shouted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'What?' he thought.

"How'd he get into your room?" Kiba asked. TenTen shook her head. "I don't know, right now I don't care. Why'd he take my camera? That damn thing's expensive!" she shouted.

"Take it easy, I'm sure he has a reason and right now he's taking good care of it." Kiba said, TenTen growled, "He better."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw nothing but blue. Blue everywhere. Sitting up, he instantly had a coughing fit from the harsh landing on his back. Breathing hard he realized it was a lot colder than outside. Grabbing himself as he looked around he realized that he was in an ice cavern. A giant pillar of ice, about three feet thick, stood in the middle of the cavern connecting the ceiling and floor of the cave together.

'At least I don't have to worry about a cave in.' Naruto thought. Then he realized something, "Who the hell pushed me?!" he shouted. The vibrating waves of his voice boomed throughout the cave and made something behind him shift around.

Hearing the small sound, Naruto turned around and spotted a dark figure lying behind the ice pillar. "H-Hello?" his voice shivered form the immense cold. "Wh-Who's there?" he asked. Crawling closer in slow movements, he approached the mysterious being. "E-Excuse m-me." he crawled around to face the figure on the ground, and screamed.

Throwing himself backwards he stared eye's widened in fear as he stared at a man frozen in ice; eyes closed, suit littered with crystals of ice, and skin as blue as an open, day lit sky. Breathing hard he tried to calm himself enough to approach the dead body. Closer and closer, Naruto was able to make out tiny details of the man's body.

He had a mustache that was drooping with ice clamps stuck to his skin, his suit was old fashioned that it looked like he was a forest man. He had a hat to match. Next to him was a time old radio completely covered in a sheet of frost. Naruto looked at the man again and spotted a small stitching on the breast pocket, it read to letters, V.C.

"Victor Craven." Naruto whispered.

Running back to the entrance Naruto opened the small bag he brought with him where TenTen's camera was. Surprisingly the camera was untouched and fully functional. 'She probably thought she was going to fall so she brought a fully padded bag, smart.' Naruto thought as he brought the camera back towards the body.

Aiming the camera at the face he took a picture, then of the whole body, the radio, and finally the stitched in initials. As he lowered the camera, Naruto looked over his body again and spotted something sticking out of his pants by his knee. Reaching for it, Naruto lightly touched it and visibly paled. A stinging pain was felt at the back of his eyes. It was a bone. He broke his leg when he fell down the ice. When he tried to escape the avalanche cutting it across the side. Naruto felt such sympathy for this man. No one was able to find him, and he couldn't walk on his own to get someone's attention. He knew he was dead.

Scooting away from the dead frozen body, Naruto set the camera to his side. As he set it on the icy ground, a small drop of red liquid fell from his head and splattered in with the cracks of the frozen tundra. Face unreadable, Naruto stared at the small red spot glistening in the slivered moonlight. Tearing his eyes away from the scarlet freckle, Naruto sat still for a few moments then took off his glove and felt around his head.

When he pulled his hand away, he stared at the palm that was covered in red liquid. His face was still unreadable as he put his hand down and closed his eyes. When he opened them his sight fell on Victor's body; rigid and unmoving.

Naruto sat there watching the lifeless body sit there frozen in the ice, hot tears falling uncontrollably down his face. 'Am I going to be like him? Am I going to die here?' he thought. Naruto looked at his board that was splintered in to pieces to his blood covered palm then the darkening sky all the small opening revealed. "Somebody...help me...please." Naruto whispered into the night sky, the tears that flooded his face mixed with the blood that now flowed from his head.

"Sasuke."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. *sigh* I wrote this when I was on my way to and fro my brothers college helping him pack his shit in the car. Ten fucking hours of nothing to do. Sonuvabitch. We didn't get home until like eleven at night. Ugh I'm tired.

Okay sorry again, for the late update, hey I'm tryin' here. Damn sport, academic, family problems. Who needs college anyway! Hahahaha.

I do.

Anyway, the next chapter will be so intense you'll fall asleep...get it...so intense...fall asleep...LAUGH!...you don't get it, never mind.

Review please! Comments, questions, concerns? I need feedback to continue this story! Please?! :3


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

*grabs microphone* Hello everybody! Welcome to the eighth chapter of Craven's Cave. That's right, count 'em, eight! ^u^ *sighs* I didn't actually believe that people would like this story at all, but I've gotten so many reviews I was like o.O! It was way more than I ever expected for my first story. Thank you!

Now, in the last chapter, you guy's read that Naruto stayed behind because of personal reasons *wiggles eyebrows* and he roamed the halls of the hotel and met with Sai (bastard) and was told to go find the body of Victor Craven, the legend of Craven's Village...I'm writing this in case I don't update fast...But when he was going down the mountain he was pushed into the cratered opening of the cave and is trapped with the body of Victor Craven and he hit his head on the ice and is bleeding; Sasuke is out searching for him, then I ended it there.

Now for the good chapter. (Haha get it. The good...chapter...*sigh* whatever.)

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated:** M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Rescue

Sasuke was in a panic.

He and his friends ran all throughout the hotel, splitting up whenever necessary to find the missing blond, Naruto. Kindly asking several students and faculty if they'd seen the yellow-haired boy, they tried to not be too suspicious in thought that the teachers might over-hear, even after what happened already, they didn't want to ruin everything for everyone by telling them that one of their students had gone missing. The teachers would keep everyone inside for the rest of the trip, or worse, they'd send everyone back home for their own safety, and Sasuke would rather freeze to death searching for Naruto than be sent home with out him.

From the café, the pool, the hallways, to the unsurveillanced stairwells. They still couldn't find him. Once they tried to open a storage closet, but they couldn't get in without a key.

Panting hard out of breath from running down the last hallway, Sasuke tried to gather his thoughts together without freaking out about Naruto's sudden disappearance. Sliding his body down a wall he put his hands on his forehead to try and think clearly.

'Where could he be!?' he thought, 'Why did he take TenTen's camera? Why didn't he leave a fucking note!? Now he's not back and it's getting close to curfew, Fucking dammit, it doesn't make any fucking sense!' Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall next to him scaring his smaller companion.

Kit jumped at the pounding noise and looked at his father. _'Daddy?' _the small orange animal propped himself up on his father's leg and licked his scrunched up face. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his Kitsune's face. "I'm sorry, Kit...just...frustrated right now." he whispered, Kit gave out a whine.

As he was about to nuzzle Sasuke's face, a strange, but familiar scent passed his nose as someone walked by. The hair on his back went up and his teeth started to bare as he gave out a threatening growl. Sasuke, surprised at Kit's action's, raised a fine brow and watched as the fox jumped from his lap and onto the floor growling down the hallway. Looking up he saw that Kit was growling at Sai, who looked back and widened his eyes as he recognized the offending Kitsune.

Sai looked from the small growling animal to the dark haired boy sitting next to him. "...Shit!" Sai turned as fast as he could on his stitched leg away from Sasuke and Kit.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted as he got up form the floor.

Seeing that his 'father' was getting up and following the other boy, Kit followed in pursuit. Dashing across the hall, Kit rapped his paws against the floor in order to catch his father's look-alike. Sasuke saw Sai round a corner where the elevators were and picked up speed. Once he turned the corner he saw Sai in a defensive stance like a nerd fending off a bully. Not very professional looking.

Sasuke stared at Sai for a few seconds until a blinking light caught his attention. The elevator was ascending to their floor. Sai is trying to escape, and if Sasuke advanced on him he'd try to fight for his freedom. But why? Sasuke had a pretty good idea, so he started to confront him.

"Sai, do you know where Naruto is?" his voice was calm, but his eyes held a very promising threat.

Sai didn't have to say anything his body did that for him. Eyes hardening, face tightening, and body stiffening, told Sasuke that Sai indeed knew of Naruto's whereabouts, but wouldn't say anything. Two emotions went through Sasuke at that moment; relief, that he finally got a lead onto where his blond was, and hatred that Sai had something to do with his disappearance. "Where is he, Sai?" Sasuke took a step forward.

Sai flinched as Sasuke started to advance. Taking a step back Sai responded, "What makes you think I have anything to do with him, huh?" he said with a small smirk adorning his face. Sasuke's calm and impassive face turned into one of impatience and anger. "I'm not going to ask again, Sai, _what did you do?_" he spat as he glared at Sai.

Sai chuckled, "You mean you lost him? Geez, Sasuke, you need to learn to keep your bitch under control."

Red.

That color blinded Sasuke's vision as he launched himself at the dark haired boy, fisting the black T-shirt Sai was wearing, Sasuke slammed him up on his feet against a wall glaring hard and intimidatingly as he could. The look on Sasuke's face sent shivers down Sai's spine as he was pinned against the wall, breath knocked out of him.

"_Where is he?!_" Sasuke growled.

Sai started to snicker, "Ooh, scary." he mocked. Sasuke growled and slammed Sai into the wall again.

Coughing, Sai stared into deep hardened onyx eyes and smirked. "What on Earth makes you think that I've even seen him today, huh?" Sai gripped Sasuke's wrist, "Right now this makes you look like you're just attacking an innocent person." Sai sneered at Sasuke then turned to look at the video camera in the upper corner pointed at them, watching their every move.

Sasuke knew the camera was there; he didn't care, but he knew Sai was right. It would be bad if security came up here and saw him attacking their bosses son. If he told them what happened then the teachers would get involved and then keep him from searching for Naruto.

The ringing sound of a bell reached Sasuke's and Sai's ears. They'd forgotten about the elevator. Seizing his chance, Sai kneed Sasuke in the gut and made a run for it. Not expecting the attack Sasuke faltered and released Sai's shirt, grabbing his stomach in pain. Running past Sasuke, Sai sadistically laughed lowly as he rounded into the elevator. Only to be stopped by running into someone.

"Ow, what the hell." Kiba groaned. Sai pulled back, eyes widening as he looked at the group of teens Naruto always hung out with, 'Shit.' he thought. Abruptly turning Sai almost made it to the hallway when he was pulled back into the pissed-off face of Kiba Inuzuka. "Oi, you owe me an apology freak show!" he yelled.

"Sasuke!" TenTen shouted as she ran to her friends side, "Are you alright?" she asked. Kiba looked at Sasuke then glared at Sai, "What did you do?" he growled.

Kit growled and leaped at Sai biting him on the exact place he bit him last time. Sai screamed in pain, Kiba let him drop to the floor watching him grabbing his ankle in pain. Slapping his hands away, Kiba lifted his pants leg up to reveal a freshly open wound. When he looked closer he saw that the previous wound had stitches in them. Sai kicked Kiba away and pulled his pant leg down quickly covering the bloody opening. "Ah, little fucker. I was trying to help you," Kiba glared at the raven on the floor, "but I guess you can help yourself since you've been bitten there before. By the same animal." Kiba said, glaring at the pale raven on the floor, Sasuke looked up at them. "What?" he asked.

Sai didn't say anything as he looked away. "Your bite had stitches in them that had been ripped open from when the fox bit you just now." Everyone was looking at Kiba, but Sasuke; he was burning holes into Sai's face. "Funny thing is, Kit bit you in the exact same place, in the exact same spot." Kit growled at Sai and started to advance on him like a lion on it's prey. Sai flinched as the little lynx started forward again. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sai, but stayed behind his baby fox. "Sai." he said.

Sai looked carefully from the fox to the glaring raven above him. "Where is he." It wasn't a question, it was a command. Sasuke stared down at Sai who was shaking in slight fear, but mostly in pain from his ankle wound. He looked around to try and escape, but his ankle hurt to a point he could barely stand, and the baby fox was getting closer with every second. He had no choice.

"...The cave..." he said quietly.

"Cave?" Sasuke repeated.

"Craven's Cave? Yeah right, No one's found that cave in years." Sakura said. "It's hidden in the mountains, even a prick like you couldn't have found it." she said. Sai gave her an all knowing smirk that made everyone's blood run cold.

"No way, you've gotta be kidding." Kiba said. "Where is it?" Sai looked at Sasuke and chuckled insanely, "You're never gonna find him, he's long gone." he laughed. Sasuke grabbed Sai's t-shirt and hoisted him up in a threatening manner. "You sick sonuvabitch. If you hurt him in anyway possible-,"

"You'll what?" Sai challenged.

Sasuke held him up for a few more moments then dropped him and felt slight satisfaction when Sai cried out after landing on his handicap. "I can think of a few things." he hissed as he reached for Sai again.

"Sasuke, wait." Sakura said. Sasuke turned around to look at her, "What!?" he snapped, she hesitated, but kept her cool as she walked up to Sai on the floor, "Tell us where Naruto is, Sai." she asked staring him dead in his eye. Sai scoffed, "Why should I?" Sakura didn't falter.

Sai was suddenly grabbed and hoisted up in the air and thrown across the floor to the other side of the hall. Sakura gritting her teeth as she spoke, "_Because I hate sick fuckers like you who think they can get whatever they want, but bitch and whine when they don't get their way!_" She walked right up to Sai who was crawling backwards away from the offending female. "And there's only one thing that fucks like you deserve." she said stopping just in front of him.

"O-Oh?" he said slightly stuttering, trying to keep his cool. "And what's that?"

Kiba, fed up with all the useless talking, walked up to Sai, fist raised and grabbed his shirt again, "One serious ass-whooping!"

Sai's eye's widened, "W-Wait! Okay, okay." Kiba still had his fist still in the air, "G-Go down the closed off black diamond, maybe two-hundred feet before the clearing then vier off to the right, there's a small path through the trees hikers always took in the summer when the snow would melt around that area. That's when I found it. It's hidden, but anyone looking for it will be able to find it." he said.

Kiba felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over, Sakura nodded for him to let go. Reluctantly, he did.

Sasuke walked up to Sai and knelt down to look into his eye level, "If you're lying, be reassured that I'll find you." his tone was so cold, Sai's face paled as a cold sweat trickled down his cheeks as Sasuke stood up and walked down the hall with everybody else to his and Naruto's room.

* * *

So cold.

Naruto was lying on the ground dangerously shivering, skin frozen and blue as his eyes. He stopped crying a long time ago when his tears started to freeze to his face. The temperature was dropping drastically and snow started to build at the only opening at the top of the cave.

Naruto, huddled in the fiddle position, stared at nothing in particular as he tried to get his breathing under control. "...Sas...Sas...suke..." his throat was so dry he couldn't form any words, his body wasn't warm enough to move anymore.

His head hurt. The blood on his head froze to his skin, hair, and on the ground, the camera lens broke from the freezing temperature and Victor Craven's body sit there unchanging as he first found it.

Darkness was clouding his vision, he fought to stay awake, but sleep was so tempting.

'No, stay awake.' he thought, 'You have to stay awake...please...stay awake.'

His eyes drifted to the frozen body next to him; eyes closed, icicles hanging from his brightly blue skin. Tears couldn't find their way to his eyes as he looked away. The pain in his head was growing, he wanted it to stop, 'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry.' he thought as he welcomed the darkness and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke's heart thudded painfully.

Gripping his shirt, he looked out the window of his and Naruto's room and stared at the darkening clouds behind the mountain. "Somethings wrong." he whispered.

"Sasuke." Kiba called.

He turned around, everyone was sitting down, Sakura and Hinata were crying on Naruto's bed while TenTen tried to keep a brave face on his bed and Kiba was swaying back and forth on the computer chair, but his eyes were focused on Kit, who was lying on the floor ears down and whining sadly. He walked up to Kit and patted his head, "It's okay, we'll find him, I promise." Kit wagged his tail half heartedly. Kiba eyed the baby fox for a few more second before he got up and walked to the window to watch the darkening clouds roll across the sky in a threatening manner. Eyes widening he pulled away from the window and ran out the door.

Confused everyone followed. Thinking the elevator was too slow he took the stairs and jumped them as fast as he could. "Kiba, what's going on!" Sakura said as she tried to keep up. Kiba shouted so everyone could hear him as he went down the stairs, "When a bad storm is coming animals have a tendency to hide in shelter to protect themselves and their young; babies like Kit don't know how to protect themselves of the weather until they mature at a particular age, for now animals at his age whine for their mothers to protect them. If their mothers aren't present all they could do is sit there scared not knowing what to do, whining for their mothers to come and protect them." he explained. 'And Naruto's not here.' Sasuke thought.

Kiba picked up speed when he saw the last floor come into his sight. Opening it, he ran into the lobby only to be met with a swarm of bodies all gathered by the front doors. Noticing that every single one of them were the rest of the students on the same trip he pushed and shoved until he made it to the front.

Iruka-sensei was standing in front of the doors hands up to either stop the crowd or tell them to be quiet, he didn't know which, but he figured it'd be both. "Everyone please, calm down! I know you're upset, but we can't take that risk of any of you getting hurt, so we've decided for you're own safety that you should stay inside for the rest of the day and also until the plows come through in the morning." several groans and whines came from the crowd.

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on?" Kiba asked

Iruka looked in front and apologetically smiled, "I'm sorry, Kiba, but the weather forecaster said that a blizzard is coming this way and it's big enough to last the whole night and maybe even in the morning. I'm sorry if you were planning to go skiing at the last second, but I can't allow you or your friends to go outside at the moment." Kiba could've sworn he felt his heart stop for several seconds.

He turned around to find the gang and tell them, but it appears that they heard the news already. Sasuke was staring at Iruka like he just said the world was under attack. Sakura and Hinata were already in tears again, but this time TenTen was crying with them. A familiar sting made it's way to Sasuke's eyes as he looked from Iruka-sensei to Kiba who was looking at him sympathetically.

"Kiba." he said.

Kiba walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find another way." he said, but his tone held no confidence.

Walking away from the crowd, they all sat on the curving couch that surrounded the fire place. Sasuke had his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees, TenTen and Sakura and Hinata were all crying helplessly, and Kiba was staring into the fire a hint of tears in his eyes. All were thinking the same thing. 'I'm sorry, Naruto.'

"Hey!" a shout came from the crowd behind them. Kiba turned and saw that it was a man dressed in a hotel uniform walking up to them with a smile and a cup of hot chocolate. "Hi, my name's Mike, nice to meet you." He said with a smile. Everyone had confused stares at him, no one knew who he was.

"Oh, forgive me, I used to work at the café over there, but because I beat the crap out of your teacher, I got promoted, kinda ironic don't you think so?" he said with a chuckle. No one laughed, but a dark aura seeped around them as their confused stared tuned into one's of hatred and pure anger. "...I hope those looks aren't for me." he wearily said.

Kiba looked at the mysterious man, "No, sorry dude, do you want a seat?" he asked.

"Sure."

As the man sat down they noticed that he didn't drink the hot chocolate as he set it down. "Um, I'm sorry, but...how do you know us?" Sakura asked as she tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes. The man seemed to beam at that question, "Oh, we'll, back when I worked the café register, this kid always came with exactly one dollar and forty-nine cents to by a cup of hot chocolate. Cute kid, always full of energy." his expression changed, "but then that guy came that day and payed for his drink for him then dragged him away." Sasuke's face went red with anger at that statement, "I don't wanna think about what was gonna happen if I hadn't taken my break then and found 'em."

"So you're the guy who helped Naruto?"

"Naruto, eh? Funny name. But yeah, that was me; well along with my friend Joe, he's over there." he pointed to a man with practically no hair, but a nice build, most likely worked out a lot; he was also in a hotel uniform. "So I just came by to see if he's alright after all the trauma that happened; I've seen him hang with you guys all the time so I figured that I'd find him here. Is he coming anytime soon?" he asked.

Everyone's faces dropped almost instantly, Mike was confused and worried at the same time, "Is he alright? Did something happen?" he asked. The teens all looked at each other and nodded to Sasuke, who still looked a little unsure, but told him anyway, "Naruto is missing, we couldn't find him anywhere in the hotel, we've searched." he said sullenly. Mike's eyes widened.

"What?! We have to find him!" he got up and began to turn away, "We should call security and-," Kiba grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. "Don't, if our teachers find out Naruto's gone they'll think something horrible happened again and send everyone home, including us, and we want to find our friend." Kiba said as he released him.

"Besides they don't know where Naruto is. We do."

"But...you just said you couldn't find him anywhere."

"In the hotel," Sasuke said.

Mike tared at Sasuke for a moment before he sucked in a small gasp as he realized what the raven boy was saying, "How can he...security must have done a thorough search down and up the mountain routes they would've seen-,"

"He's not on one of the routes," Sakura said. Mike looked confused as he stared at all the worried and sad faces all staring at him. He looked around until his eyes drifted to a brochure. "You've gotta be kidding me. No way, absolutely impossible," he said, "That cave doesn't exist, no one believes it is."

"Unfortunately Sai does, and he found it." Sasuke said.

"Sai? The manager's son? I've been workin' here for six years, that kid still creeps me out, and you're gonna believe him?" he asked.

"Right now it's the only lead we have. Please don't tell anyone." Sakura pleaded.

Mike stared at her for a second then sighed, "How are you gonna find him? Better yet how are you going to bring him here without being noticed?" he said.

Everyone's faces turned from relief to one's of grief. "We have everything set up and packed, but we don't know how were going to get out of here." TenTen spoke.

"Well then, that settles it." Mike stood up again, "You kids are damn lucky I got promoted to assistant manager." he grinned as he pulled out a set of card keys. "C'mon, get your stuff, I'll wait here." smiles on their faces they all dashed to the elevator as quickly as they could, not caring who they shoved out of the way, except one of them stayed behind. "Thank you, this means a lot to me, to us." Sasuke said. Mike grinned wider, "This kid, Naruto, somethin' special to you?" he didn't need an answer as Sasuke gave a small smile at him and ran off to join the others.

"Ah, young love." Mike smiled as he dramatically closed his eyes. Joe came up behind him, "Oh? What would you know about it?" he snickered. Mike swung at him, "More than you, mamma's boy!" he laughed.

* * *

Everyone came downstairs in a huddled group to hide their boarding gear in the middle, Mike was still sitting in the same spot waiting for them. He looked at them for a moment, then gave them a questioning thumbs up, TenTen replied with a thumbs up of her own with a smile.

Getting up, he walked over to the café and down the hallway that lead to the back rooms. Looking back to see that the students were following him, but also that no one was following them, he swiped the card in the scanner and pushed several buttons to hear the sound of a click come from the door and open it. He lead them quickly through the door and down an old basement with several heaters, air conditioners, stock boxes, and logs for the fire.

"Here we go." Mike pulled a small silver key and unlocked a door in the back. "Okay, gear up, it's gonna get real cold." he said as he gripped the handle.

After a few minutes, Mike turned around to make sure that everyone was dressed before he opened the door, but only three were. "Um, only you three are going?" he asked.

Sasuke replied, "Yes, it'd be safer and we won't have that many to slow us down, so we took a vote, and only Me, Kiba, and Sakura are going."

"We were Naruto's best friends since elementary school, so we want to find him and bring him back safely." Sakura said.

Mike looked at them and shrugged, "Okay, make sure that you find him, alright?" they nodded in determination, then he looked at Sasuke, "And you," he pointed, "You better make sure that he gets treatment like a king from you, got it?" Sasuke smirked.

"Good, now get ready." he said and he opened the door.

The second he did it was like having ice come and slap you in the face. Snow was already coming in by the minute and icicles a foot long hung from the top of the doorway.

The blizzard had come earlier than expected.

Everyone stood back and covered their faces, Mike had to use all of his strength not to be thrown back by the door. "Hurry and go!" he shouted. Trying to fight the haling wind, the three went through the door covering their faces and hauling their boards and Sakura with her skis with them. When they all got out, at the last second Mike shouted, "When you bring him back tell him that I've got a nice, big, steaming cup of hot chocolate for him!" then he shut the door with an audible slam from the wind.

Looking at each other, the three teens snickered then hoisted up their gear and made their way to the mountain.

* * *

The hike was tough.

There had to be at least two feet of pure, untouched snow they had to walk through. To keep them from losing one another they tied a rope they found in the basement around their waists as they went in a single line, Sasuke first, Sakura second, and Kiba third.

Stopping every ten minutes or so, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba stopped to catch their breath, but it was like trying to breathe regularly after jumping out of a plane. The altitude of the mountain was high enough that the oxygen level was low and it was hard to breathe. 'Two-hundred feet huh?' Sasuke thought, 'at least Naruto can still breathe," Sasuke looked up at the top of the mountain which wasn't that far away, "We're almost there! C'mon let's go!" Sasuke shouted.

What felt like an hour was only a few minutes before they reached the top. The top of the mountain was clear and vacant, the snow untouched and the edge of the mountain side exposed all the other mountain tops covered in snow, it was a beautiful sight.

But it was also deadly.

The storm was only a few hundred feet above them and it wasn't letting up. Waving his hand forward, he signaled Sakura and Kiba to continue on and search for the keep out signs and the yellow police tape. It was hard to see the route labels from the snow that gathered on the wood signs. Kiba walked up to a sign and wiped off the white snow. The symbol on the wooden sign read a red diamond on it, it was one of the lower class one's. "Hey! Guy's this is the red diamond!" Kiba shouted, "So? What does that mean?!" Sakura shouted.

"It means that the black diamond is six routes away from this one!" he yelled.

"But which way is it!?" Sasuke shouted. Kiba looked left then right and turned back to his friends, "I have no idea!" he shouted.

"Well pick the next one and see which way the pattern goes!" Sakura yelled. Kiba, taking huge steps through the snow and came across another snow covered sign. Using his sleeve he swiped it across the sign and came across a white diamond, thinking it was just left over snow he wiped it again, but none came off so he assumed it was the white route for beginners.

"Go the other way!" he shouted, "This is the white route!" Sasuke and Sakura nodded and they headed right from the white route's sign. The snow was growing deeper and deeper with every sign that they passed. Soon it was almost to their mid thighs when they reached the first black diamond route. Sakura peered over the thick falling of the snow in her face and faintly spotted a broken wooden pole sticking out of the snow covered ground. "There!" she shouted.

Sakura led them to an opening in the woods, "How do you know this is it?!" Kiba shouted. Sakura pointed to the stick poking out of the ground. Sasuke went over and tried to pull the stick out to see if I really was part of a route sign. When I wouldn't budge he nodded, more to himself, and unhooked his snow board from his backpack. "Alright, stay close to each other! We can't afford to lose one another!" Sasuke shouted, Kiba nodded, but Sakura was digging through her backpack, "Sakura?!" Kiba shouted.

She pulled out two navy blue and one yellow walkie-talkie's. "Here! I brought these just in case!" she handed the blue one's to the boys and kept the yellow one for herself. "Now we can stay in touch!" she grinned.

Since the hard part was trying to go down the mountain while your legs were half way deep in snow, they had to climb one of the trees then jump on their boards to go down the mountain.

As they rode down the side of the black diamond they had to fight off the multiple hail and abnormally large pellets of ice and snow in their faces. Weaving in and out of several trees that grew on the uncared for route and going over several bumps and hills of piled up snow. Somewhere in Sasuke's subconscious was excited that he was going down one of the black diamond routes for the first time, but it quickly went away once he remembered why he was going down this route in the first place.

Peering ahead in front of him, he saw the clearing just a few minutes from him, "Kiba, Sakura, the clearings coming up, start to veer to the right." Sasuke shouted into the radio in his hand. Hearing two replies come back at him Sasuke started to turn right and search for a trail Sai said there would.

Seeing a small opening, Sasuke took that for the trail and headed straight for it, Sakura and Kiba in pursuit. Sasuke brought his snowboard to a stop and unhooked his foot holds. Re-attaching his board to his pack, Sasuke waved his hands for Kiba and Sakura to follow.

The walk was a little easier than the hike up the mountain, the trees helped keep the blizzard at bay down on this route. The snow was only shin deep as they trudged through the snow. Sakura helped tie the rope to both boys again and to herself as they walked carefully down the snow covered trail.

Peering through the heavily covered trees Kiba tried to find the opening of a cave or a den, but he didn't know what he was searching for, so he called out. "Naruto!" he shouted, "Naruto, where are yo-, whoa!"

* * *

'It's so peaceful.' Naruto thought.

His body didn't feel cold anymore, he didn't feel anything anymore. He felt peaceful. His mind was drifting in the subconscious world, he huddled against himself eyes closed drifting in and out of sleep.

"...ruto."

He opened his eyes slightly, 'No, go away. I don't want to go, not yet.'

"...to, where...yo-, whoa..."

'Leave me alone.'

Someone screamed.

'Ugh, go away, my head hurts'

"Naruto!"

'No.'

"Naruto, wake up!"

'...I tried...but,' He closed his eyes again, '...I can't...'

"No! Naruto please wake up!"

'Who is that?' he forced opened his eyes again with all his remaining strength and saw black again, but it wasn't the same black, it was a beautiful black. A deep onyx that sucked in his soul and captured his heart. He knew that black. "...Sasuke..." he whispered.

"Yes, yes, Naruto it's me. Stay with me, Naruto, please." Sasuke took off his gloves and touched Naruto's cold, frozen face. "Naruto, Naruto are you awake?" Sasuke pleaded. Sakura was next to him unpacking the blankets, Kiba doing the same.

'I can't believe we found him. How did I get that lucky?' Kiba thought back to how they found the cave.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were walking down the snow covered path when they found the opening of the cave when Kiba stumbled off the edge of the cave and almost fell in if it hadn't been for the rope Sakura tied to them. Since he was last, he pulled on Sakura and Sasuke with his weight getting their attention.

Trying to pull him back up, Sakura and Sasuke braced themselves and pulled so little at a time. Using his arm strength, Kiba tried to pull himself up when he heard a small noise of shivering, but soft breathing. Looking around, he couldn't find anything, but solid ice. "Hey, wait. Put me down for a minute!" Kiba shouted back up. Sakura shouted back, "What!? Are you crazy? What if we can't get you back out?!"

Kiba reached into his backpack pocket and pulled out a large pocket knife and showed it to them. "Here, I can use this to make foot holds in the ice." he grinned. Sakura and Sasuke looked unsure, but untied the rope form their belts and slowly let Kiba down in the cavern.

Reaching the bottom, Kiba pulled the rope to tell them to let go. Walking around, slipping a few times, he came upon a giant cylinder of ice connecting the ceiling and floor of the cavern, 'Whoa, cool.' he thought as he tapped the thick icicle. Walking around the pillar he followed the soft breathing and came across a body lying on the ground.

Kiba screamed.

"Kiba! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Sakura's voice sounded through the communicator. Putting a hand to his chest, Kiba tried to re-gain his breathing back to normal before he answered. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why'd you scream?" she asked.

Before he answered, Kiba stepped closer to the human form on the ground. It was a middle-aged looking man with a broken leg who looked like he froze to death when he fell in here. Kiba didn't have to see the stitching on the jacket to know who it was. "Hey...um, guys, I think I found that Craven guy." Kiba got closer to get a better look, "What!?" Sakura screamed.

When Kiba edged closer he saw another body form lying on the other side of the frozen body. Kiba walked around to the other side of the body as he brought the walkie-talkie to his face, but his eyes widened and his vocal cords worked on their own as he saw who it was.

"Naruto!" he shouted into the receiver.

Sasuke's eyes widened, without responding he jumped into the cavern and ran over to where Kiba was shouting, Sakura in pursuit. When Sasuke saw Naruto he pulled him into a protective hug pressing his body to his to give warmth. "Naruto, wake up." he said softly.

Naruto's eyes were hazed over, but they were still open slightly. Until they closed. "No! Naruto, please wake up!" he shouted. Those big beautiful eyes he loved opened again and looked at him. "...Sasuke..." He barely heard.

"Yes, yes, Naruto it's me. Stay with me, Naruto, please." he started to cry. Naruto's eyes wearily closed and opened again which made Sasuke worry, "Naruto, Naruto are you awake?" he said as he gripped Naruto's icy, frozen face in his hands as he spoke to him.

"...Sasuke...I...I'm..." Naruto started to cry, but his face was frozen in place. "..s-sorry..." he choked.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a bodily hug to keep him warm as he let tears fall freely from his face silently. Sakura and Kiba both wrapped themselves in their blankets from the hotel and laid across any and all body parts of Naruto to hide from the freezing cold weather. Sasuke pulled his blanket up and over his and Naruto's bodies and motioned Sakura and Kiba to lay down and huddle together not caring if they saw his tears or not. "No, no Naruto, I'm sorry, it seems I can't protect you after all. Orochimaru, Sai, _this_." his tears fell heavier at the statement he said.

Naruto wanted to reply, but he started to feel sleepy again, 'No, I just got Sasuke back. Please don't take me from him.' he fought to keep his eyes open, but his body was too weak to stay wake in the welcomed warmth. Naruto's eyes closed against his will and soundly fell asleep in the strong arms he loved with all his heart.

* * *

Hours went by; the blizzard was still going strong, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were all lying next to each other for warmth, Naruto huddled against Sasuke and Sakura clung to Kiba. Naruto was slowly starting to regain his normal body temperature, it was reassuring, but he still didn't wake up. Sasuke didn't sleep at all.

He looked at the fragile boy in his arms to the sleeping pair next to him. They were all in sleeping bags and several blankets that they had brought along. Sasuke reached his hand up and ran his fingers through the still frozen, but soft yellow hair. "We're going to get out of here. We're going to get you home." he whispered into the blond locks.

"I'm going to save you this time." he kissed the pale forehead.

"...Sasuke..."

Sasuke pulled back to look at Naruto's face and met with hazed baby blue eyes staring back at him. "Naruto," he whispered. Naruto gave a faint smile on his face. It was faint, but it held no less of the love Naruto showed him. Sasuke pulled Naruto in closer and kissed his slightly blue lips, Naruto weakly returned the kiss and pulled back. "...S-Sasuke," he shivered, "...I love you..."

Sasuke's heart thudded for a moment as he looked into Naruto's sky lit eyes. "Why...does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" he said. Naruto gave a weakened smile. "Sasuke-,"

"Don't you dare."

"Sas-,"

"Don't! Don't think like that!"

"It's okay. I've accepted it." Naruto closed his eyes, but Sasuke shook him awake.

"I haven't! I'm going to get you out of here, and I'm going to get you to a hospital." he stared directly into Naruto's eyes with new determination, "You're going to be saved." Naruto started to cry again, "...Why do you go this far for me?" he asked.

"Because we love you."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and was greeted by his two best friends huddled together and glaring at him. "Sakura...Kiba." he said.

"How could you even begin to think like that? You're Naruto. You never give up." Sakura said.

"Yeah, what the hell, Naruto. You shouldn't be scared if you have great friends like us to come and get you and put you back on your feet again." Kiba said.

"No one should ever give up. Fight back with all you got and if you run out, fight anyway. That's what you taught me." Sakura said, she gripped his free hand in hers and whispered softly, "I want you to fight, Naruto. I want you to fight for us, and for Sasuke." she squeezed he hand. Naruto looked between her, Kiba and Sasuke. They all smiled at him with loving eyes filled with reassurance and confidence. Tears couldn't stop flowing down his face nor the soft smile adorning his features, "Alright," he softly laughed, "...I wanna go home." he said.

"And we'll take you there. Right now." Sasuke said as he sat up, Sakura and Kiba followed. "What!? It's still sno-," Naruto was cut off from a huge coughing fit, his body wasn't fully healed yet. Sakura came to his side and grabbed the blankets to keep him warm. "You need to lie down. You're still too weak to move yet." she scolded.

"But, Sasuke and Kiba-," he said in between coughs.

"They're big boys, they can handle themselves." she said with a smile. Naruto looked at her and nodded then looked at the retreating backs of his lover and his best friend.

Coming upon the opening of the cave Sasuke and Kiba stared at the snow piling up beside it. "We've been in here longer than we thought." Kiba said. Sasuke looked at the snow bank and kicked at it with his feet. It barely moved. "It's stable. Maybe we can climb on it and hoist him up through the opening." Sasuke said as he demonstrated by standing on it. Sasuke ran his hand over the ice covered wall, "Hey, give me your knife, we need to make some holes in here for the rest of us to get out." he explained.

Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket knife and handed it to Sasuke. Unlatching the blade Sasuke jabbed it as hard as he could into the solid smooth wall. It nicked it, but it didn't make that big of a hole, "We're gonna have to work hard at this." Sasuke said as he brought his hand back to have another go at it, but Kiba stopped him. "Here, you go get everything packed and get Naruto ready to move, we still have to find a way to get him down the mountain." Kiba took the knife and his spot on the pile of snow from Sasuke and started to chip at the wall to make foot holds.

Nodding, Sasuke carefully jumped from the snow bank and ran over to where Sakura was helping Naruto stand on his feet without falling over. "Hey, Kiba's making foot holds in the ice, we need to pack everything up," he looked at Naruto, " and get you wrapped up in a few blankets for when we go down the mountain." he said. Sakura leaned Naruto against the icicle pillar and went to go get her backpack, mean while Sasuke grabbed his pack and the blankets and started to wrap Naruto over and over.

"Sasuke, are we walking?" Naruto asked, his eyes opening and closing from the illness he endured and the sleep that was threatening to take him again. Sasuke saw the tiredness in Naruto's face and pulled his gloves off. Touching the solid cold ice with his bare hands he rubbed up against them for a few seconds before placing them on Naruto's slightly pink face. Feeling the immense cold against his cheeks, Naruto opened his eyes wide and backed away, "Sorry, love. You need to stay awake for this." Sasuke apologized.

Naruto nodded shaking his head lightly so he won't get dizzy. Sasuke reached into his pack and pulled out Naruto's goggles, "I took these off so I could get some warmth to your face." he gently put them on Naruto's head asking if it hurt or not since Naruto was bundled up in a few blankets he couldn't move his arms. Which was just fine for him.

"Okay, I've got Kiba's stuff and mine." Sakura turned to Naruto, "Ready?" she asked.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath slowly and released it the same way, careful not to have another coughing fit, and nodded. Strapping on his pack, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and helped him walk to the opening of the cave.

When they got to the opening, Kiba was nowhere to be found, "Kiba?" Sakura called out.

"Yo!" Kiba poked his head in the opening at the top and grinned. "This knife works like a charm!" he waved it back and forth, "The blizzard's not that bad anymore, I think we'll be okay." he said. Leading Naruto to the pile of stabled snow he unwrapped Naruto a bit to let his arms through to climb out the opening. Kiba braced himself against the ground above them and held out his arms to grab a hold of Naruto as he came up. Once Naruto was out, Sasuke grabbed the other blankets and threw them up at Kiba who caught them and started to re-wrap Naruto's body.

Once he saw Kiba was done, Sasuke took his pack from Sakura and threw it up at him, then signaled her to go next. Strapping her buckles together Sakura climbed up on the snow bank and gripped the foot holds and started to climb. Kiba extended his arm to help her get out and pulled. After she was out, Sasuke gripped the footholds and started to climb, but he noticed that after three heated humans gripping the same spots that the ice was melting a little. Ignoring it as best he could he carefully climbed the make-up ladder though more slowly just in case.

Kiba reached out to Sasuke to pull him up. Seeing the hand Sasuke climbed a few more and reached out, but it was too late.

Sasuke's foot slipped from underneath him and he started to fall, he would've had a bad fall if it weren't for Kiba who grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. But with the extra weight, Kiba's stabilized stance was off balance and he was slipping in the snow. Kiba's right foot fell in the opening and he almost let go of Sasuke when he felt two arms around his waist. Sakura held Kiba in place and stopped him from falling in the cave again, but even with her inhuman strength she couldn't pull up the boys and she also was starting to slip.

Naruto had only a spit second to react. He ripped off all the blankets he had on and grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled as hard as he could. His body was shouting at him to stop whatever he was doing and his head was hurting from all the pressure he held to pull his friends up, but he didn't care. He pulled harder.

Sakura felt Naruto trying to pull them to safety and tried to do the same. Slowly, but surely Sakura was bring pulled back and she got her footing back. Gripping Kiba tighter she pulled him back to safety and Kiba pulled Sasuke up to the top. The force of Sasuke's body on Kiba's made him fall back onto Sakura who fell on Naruto who fell hard into a tree. Getting up and far away from the cave opening as possible, Sasuke tried to catch he breath, "That was awesome! My turn!" Kiba shouted as he started for the cave again, but Sakura pulled him back and growled in his face. Kiba just laughed and said it was a joke.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and Kiba and gave a breathy chuckle then looked around for Naruto. He was sitting in the snow on a nearby tree, smiling at his friends while rubbing his head. Sasuke grabbed the blankets around him and walked over to Naruto. Naruto saw Sasuke approach and stiffened visibly, Sasuke saw it and got worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. Naruto gave a weakened smile, but said nothing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke approached. Naruto kept his smile, "I'm okay." he said. Sasuke pierced his lips, but said nothing as he wrapped the blankets back around Naruto's body and helped him up.

Naruto felt a searing pain from his head and his body wavered, but Sasuke held him still, "I thought you said you were alright." he said with a chuckle. Naruto didn't smile this time. His eyes were closed, but not in fatigue, in pain. Gritting his teeth, Naruto opened his eyes, but as soon as he did he saw darkness again and passed out once more.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura and Kiba stopped bickering and looked at Sasuke who was holding an unconscious Naruto in his arms. Releasing each other, they ran over and skidded next to Sasuke asking what had happened.

"He just collapsed. I don't know what happened." Sasuke spoke in a shaking, confused, but immensely worried tone. Sakura took off her glove and put two of her fingers to Naruto's throat and sighed, "He's alive," she said, "but we need to get him to a hospital fast." she grabbed his head and sat him up. When she pulled her hand back, something glimpsed in her eye. Her heart stopped. On her hand was freshly running red liquid.

Blood.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her expression, "Sakura?" she looked at him, her eyes filled with horror and shock, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Kiba looked over at her too. She had tears in the corner of her eyes when she lowered her hand to show them. Both boys eye's widened at her hand then looked at Naruto's unmoving body. Sasuke carefully and slowly ran his hand and fingers through Naruto's hair.

The feeling of something damp made Sasuke close his eyes in sadness, '...Naruto...' he thought.

Sasuke bent Naruto over slightly and flipped his hair back to expose a small gash in the back of his head. It made him want to throw up, Sakura started to cry as she saw the wound and turned away, Kiba 's face paled and he turned away quickly. Sasuke stared at the bleeding wound and saw drops of snow get on it. Using his finger he wiped away the snow drops and took off his scarf.

Sasuke tied it around Naruto's head to cover the gash and his face from the cold except his nose so he could breathe. Taking Naruto's goggles he covered Naruto's eyes from the offending cold wind. Sasuke hoisted Naruto up onto his back and wound his legs around his waist and held them there with his arms. "C'mon-," his voice cracked, "we have to go." Not responding in words Sakura and Kiba stood up and walked by Sasuke silently. No one dared to say a word.

On foot the walk was much longer than the ride on their boards. The blizzard had stopped shortly after they found Naruto's head wound, Sakura went ahead to the next route, clear of trees and bushes, and looked down. It was like looking down from a skyscraper, the cave was at least four-hundred feet high from the ground level, on foot that would take hours to go down.

A crack was heard.

Sasuke stopped. Kiba heard it too. They both looked around, thinking it was just a stick or something, but saw nothing. Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other, both knew what the other was thinking. "Sakura! Get away from there!" Kiba shouted. Sakura looked back at the two boys running at her. "What's wrong?" she called out. Kiba shouted back, "Just get outta there!"

A giant moan was heard from above them.

This time, Sakura knew what they were talking about. She looked back at the two boys who had the same expression on their faces and she had no doubt that they were thinking the same thing as her. "...Avalanche..." she whispered.

"Go!" Sasuke shouted. "Go, go, go, go, go!" he ran on the path shouting at Sakura to head down the mountain, but she was way ahead of them. Sakura was latching on her skis to her feet and shouted at them to do the same. "Sasuke, carry Naruto on your back!" she yelled as she unlatched her ski poles. Kiba already had his board out and unhooked Sasuke's.

A rumble was heard at the top of the mountain as the avalanche began to rampage down the mountain side. Kiba shouted at Sasuke to step in his foot holds on his board and then he latched them to Sasuke's feet as fast as he could then started on his own. Once Sasuke was attached to his board he hopped the rest of the way to the next route and started to follow Sakura down the mountain with Naruto on his back. Taking his chance he spared a glance back up the mountain for Kiba and was relieved that he saw the dog lover race down the mountain only a few minutes before the avalanche hit the trail that lead to the cave.

Leaning forward Sasuke tried his best to become narrower and gain speed. Having Naruto on his back was a little harder challenge to cope with. The roar of the upcoming snow was getting closer, he greatly regretted it, but he couldn't look back to see if Kiba had out raced the avalanche, or had become a drowning victim of the mountains wrath.

"Whoo-hoo!" a speeding figure zipped by him. Eyes widening, Sasuke saw Kiba flash by him using his snowboarding gimmick 'Fang over Fang' to outrun the rolling thunder of snow. Kiba called back, "C'mon Sasuke! Hurry the fuck up!" he shouted. Sasuke stared after Kiba for a minute before smirking, "Let's go, Naruto." gripping the boy on his back tighter, Sasuke leaned forward and started to weave in and out dodging every obstacle in his path. Naruto's limp body following his every move.

The avalanche was getting slower and slower with every passing second. The clearing was coming to a close. Sasuke tore his eyes away from the finish point where Sakura had just landed and stopped, Kiba not that far away, and focused on the giant snow bank just ahead of him. Naruto was on his back, could he do it?

A sharp sting to his cheek from behind him told him he had no choice. Thrusting his body forward more Sasuke picked up more speed. He hit the bank hard and flew into the air with speed and height. The avalanche was trapped behind the snow bank and it settled down with only a few feet of snow passing over it. Busy watching the avalanche come to a permanent stop, Sasuke didn't notice that he was too high up for him and Naruto's weight to land safely.

His stomach did several flips whenever someone fell a decent height drop, he looked down and saw how high he was. 'Shit!' he thought.

The landing came faster than he anticipated. And it hurt. Really bad.

Sasuke's back leg was the first to touchdown and the landing shock vibrated all throughout his leg, tendons, and bone. The pain was unbearable as he fought to stay upright. The extra weight on his back reminded him that he had a job to do. He had to get Naruto to safety. Fighting back the pain, Sasuke kept on riding his board until he got to the clearing where Sakura and Kiba was waiting for him.

Skidding to a halt, Sasuke fell forward on the soft snow, Naruto rolling off his back. "Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to him and unlatched his board and turned him over. "Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, "M-my leg. I-It hurts." Sakura lifted up his pant leg and started to observe his leg. Sasuke cried out slightly when Sakura lifted his foot and started to twist it, carefully she bent his leg for a reaction. He cried out more loudly, "You might have pulled a muscle tendon in your thigh and fractured your fibula, tibia, and patella when you landed, you're incredibly lucky you didn't break them." she said as she gently lowered his leg back down.

Kiba walked up to Sasuke and Sakura with a pale face. "G-Guys." Sakura turned towards him as Sasuke was too busy gritting his teeth in pain. "What's wrong, Kiba?"

Kiba lowered Naruto to the ground and asked Sakura to look at him to see if he's alright. Pressing two fingers to his pulse again and her eyes widened, "H-How is h-he?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura didn't turn to him as she spoke, "...His pulse slowed down dramatically." she touched his face, "He's pale again, but this time it's from the blood loss." each word she said, it was easy to tell that she was holding in tears, "His head injury...probably caused a severe concussion..." she took in a shaky breath and regretfully finished her statement, "...he's dying...we...we're too late..." she couldn't hold it anymore as she said the last word, she cried.

* * *

Ssssssooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy, I left you guys at a cliffhanger again. Please don't hate me :( it was for a good cause. :3

Okay, so there's Chapter Eight: The Rescue, I hope you liked it. :) Chapter Nine will be posted...sooner or later. And it has a special twist that I added a long time ago. -^^- I know you guys are gonna like it.

*sigh* I have to say the most exciting part was writing the part where they got out of the cave and went down the mountain then the ending. Oh! And the part where Sai gets his ass kicked. That was fun :3

Good lord, I just realized how long this thing is! It's like eighteen pages long! You look at my other chapters and their about normal. But as you read the whole story its like 'oh this is a good size chapter...oh this ones a little bigger...this ones a little smaller...oh this ones bigger...little bigger...little bigger...Holy Shit! What the hell is she doing, writing a book?!'

So...yeah.

Please review! Let me know what you thought of it! Pwease? :)


	9. Chapter 9: The Brothers

Hello everybody! Welcome to the ninth chapter! The brothers. I guarantee that you will love this chapter, I know I did. :)

In this chapter there is a special treat for all of you to enjoy as much as I did typing it, and I hope that all of you review and tell me how much you did at the end. So I'm not gonna keep you waiting...

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated:** M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Brothers

Everything was fuzzy, blurry, it made Naruto want to puke.

Closing his eyes again he tried to keep his vision under control as he opened them again. He saw white. His first thought was heaven, but he didn't think that heaven had a ceiling. His noticed that there were curtains surrounding him, and also there was this distinct continuous beeping noise. His head slightly throbbed as he tried to focus in on what that noise was.

'Sound like...a heart...thing.' he creased his eyebrows as he tried to find the word, '...Monitor! There we go.' he thought. '...I didn't know heaven had heart monitors.' turning over on his side he hazily spotted an average size screen with several numbers and moving lines dashing across it. He had no idea what any of the numbers meant, but if he was breathing, hearts working, and he was awake it was good enough for him.

He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. Paralysis came to his mind before he noticed that a weight was on top of him. He sat up as best he could and saw a pale boy with spiky black hair, a band-aid on his cheek, and wearing a hospital gown, was resting on his legs. The pale boy was sleeping soundly in his crossed arms and sitting in a chair. Naruto gently ran a hand through the midnight black hair, 'Sasuke.' he smiled.

Feeling something on his head, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. As soon as they did he sat up at erect and looked straight into Naruto's smiling face. "And good morning to you too." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's gown and pulled him forward into a bear tight hug. Naruto giggled and smiled as he was hugged, but the laughter was soon turned into a series of coughs. Immediately Sasuke let go, "You're still sick, I'm sorry." he gently helped lay Naruto back down on the bed. "It's alright. How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"Five days, today's Saturday, ten in the morning." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened, but nodded anyway.

"What happened on the mountain?" he asked. Sasuke's face turned to one of relief to sadness; it made Naruto want to take back what he said.

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

Naruto looked to his right in thought, "I remember you fell in the cave and Kiba tried to pull you out, when he couldn't, Sakura tried to help then I tried to pull her. When we pulled you up I fell back then you cam up and gave me the blankets again, but then everything went black, I can't remember anything after that." Naruto looked down at his hands which were sweaty and slightly blue and black covered in bandages. "Sasuke, what happened to my hands?!" Naruto lifted his hands to get a better look at them, Sasuke winced as Naruto stared wide-eyed at them then looked at him for an explanation.

"Um, they had frost bite, your toes and your nose had it too." he softly said.

Naruto carefully reached up to his face to touch his nose to find he can't really feel his touch. He started to feel all around his face to see what nerves in his head he could or couldn't feel when he reached up to touch his head and found that his hair was gone and a bandage was there in it's place and started to cry, "Wh-What happened, Sasuke." he directed his teary eyes towards the raven. Sasuke reached forward and wiped away the tears with thumb and started to tell Naruto what happened.

* * *

"_What do you mean he's dying!?" Sasuke shouted._

_Sakura looked at him, "I mean just that! We're a mile away from the lodge and Naruto's injury is starting to get infected he could have brain swelling for all we know!" Sakura shouted._

_Sasuke tried to stand up, but fell back down in the snow with a loud yell of pain. "Not to mention you're in no shape to even move." Sakura said._

"_Well then, what the hell do we do!?" Sasuke shouted at her, Sakura started to cry again and shake her head, shouting 'I don't know' over and over. Sasuke slammed his fist into the snow by his side and growled lowly in his throat. "Kiba, how fast can you..." Sasuke trailed off as he searched for the brown-haired boy._

"_Kiba?!" he shouted, Sakura looked up from her crouched position and also looked around for the brunette. "Where the fuck did he go!?" Sasuke shouted._

"_Wait." Sakura said, "Listen." _

_Sasuke remained silent as he listened to the small sounds the wind was carrying. Among those sounds was a faint, but clear alarming sound rang throughout the blowing currents. Sasuke sat up slightly wincing at the pain in his leg, "What is that?" he questioned as he looked around in the barely light filled horizon._

"_Look!" Sakura pointed at several blinking blue, white, and red lights quickly making way towards them. "Sakura, is that..." Sasuke softly said. Sakura's tears continued to fall down her face, "Yes, yes it is." Sakura stood up as fast as she could and ran toward the blinking lights, yelling at them to tell her where they were._

_As he watched Sakura run towards the ambulance and police cruisers Sasuke turned over carefully and army crawled towards Naruto to try and warm him up even for just a second. Putting his arm around Naruto's unconscious body he breathed hot air onto Naruto's face to warm up his cheeks. _

_Soon, Sasuke was pulled off of Naruto and carried to an ambulance and strapped to a stretcher, the whole time he didn't take his eyes off of Naruto who was being immediately worked on to keep his life. CPR was preformed on Naruto several times, each failed attempt made Sasuke's heart sink lower in his chest like an iron weight was strapped to it._

_The paramedics gave it one last shot to resurrect Naruto's lifeless body, but after, they pulled away with sorrow-filled faces._

_Sasuke screamed._

_He didn't care for the pain in his leg anymore. He ripped off the strapped keeping his in place and he jumped out of the ambulance trying to run to Naruto. Falling several times, but not giving up he slid to Naruto's side shoving the paramedics out of the way._

"_Naruto! Naruto, you stupid sonuvabitch, wake up! You have to wake up!" Sasuke had continuous tears falling down his face as he yelled at the stilled body on the ground. "Naruto, Naruto please, please you have to get up." Sasuke softly slapped Naruto's face, when he wouldn't stir Sasuke started to shake uncontrollably. "Naruto." he tried to take a deep breath, "Naruto, you have to listen to me, okay? I love you. I love you, so you can't die. You just can't just die like this, I won't let you!" Sakura was crying into Kiba's soaked jacket while the brunette wasn't any better. Both were sobbing for the loss of the only sunlight that shined so brightly despite of the time of day._

_Iruka was holding back tears along with several students who were looking at the depressing scene. "You can't leave me like this, you stupid dobe! You can't leave Kit here! You're his mother for Christs sake! He needs you! We all need you! I need you! I can't live without you, you stupid idiot!" Sasuke was screaming as loud as he could. The paramedics moved to take Sasuke away from Naruto, but Sasuke fought to stay with Naruto._

_Sasuke thrashed around screaming and crying, trying to get the medics off of him, shouting at him to let go, "No! No, Naruto! Naruto! Let me go!" he kicked both legs in the air trying to hit one of the men carrying him away, but instead accidentally slammed his foot into Naruto's chest. The movement making the medics loose their gripping and all fall the the ground._

_All was silent as everyone heard just one beautiful sound. A gasp for breath._

_Blue eyes shot open wide as their owners lungs tried to get as much air in them as possible. When Sasuke recovered from the fall he gaped at Naruto's body arching off the ground in an attempt to breathe properly. _

_Not taking his eyes away, Sasuke quickly crawled back to Naruto and pulled him up into his arms. "N-Naruto?" he exhaled sharply when Naruto's body tried to inhale as fast as it could, "Naruto, you stupid fucktard. Don't you fucking scare me like that ever again." he shakily spoke into Naruto's ear as he started to kiss his head all over the place. Naruto didn't answer or respond to him, but he didn't care. As long as he heard the sound of breathing coming from his mouth he felt relieved._

_The medics, this time, slowly pulled Sasuke away from Naruto reassuring him that Naruto was going into an ambulance to keep him stable until they brought him to a hospital._

_Slowly, Sasuke let Naruto go and watched him be carried away with haste into an ambulance and got everything to keep him alive. Sasuke sat in the snow watching the medics go to work before the doors were closed and the ambulance was hauling away the most precious thing in his world. Sakura ran to Sasuke and nearly tackled him along with Kiba, TenTen, and Hinata. They all hugged him, screamed at him, cried with him, and shared the same emotion with him._

_Naruto was alive, and that's all that mattered._

_A few minutes went by as another ambulance came by and carried Sasuke away on a stretcher along with Kiba and Sakura as side passengers to the hospital to care for their injuries if any._

_After several x-rays and MRI's, Sasuke's diagnosis was just what Sakura had explained to him, nothing was broken, but he had several fractures and a ripped ligament in his thigh. The doctor was also surprised that he hadn't broken anything. _

_Sasuke was taken to surgery to repair his ripped tendon and fractures,but when he woke from his anesthesia sleep all he ever asked for was how Naruto was doing, and he always got the same answer, "I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha. He's still in surgery, it might be a while, please try and relax." Relax? How could he relax? His boyfriend was in surgery and he was just sitting here anxiously waiting to hear the good news or the bad. The anxiety was killing him. Sasuke tried to go back to sleep, the anesthesia was still in his system, but he couldn't get that angelic face out of his thoughts. "Fuck." he whispered._

_Several hours went by, Sasuke was just sitting in his hospital bed tugging at a piece of string in boredom, but mostly in anticipation. Suddenly his door was opened, he looked up to see Iruka-sensei walk in with a doctor who was in a surgeons uniform. "How's Naruto is he okay?" Sasuke immediately asked._

_The doctors face went from a tired expression to a slightly saddened one. "He is stable from his hypothermia and his body is slowly making it way back to it's original temperature." Sasuke nodded. "But the injury to his head was very severe. We had to preform several surgeries to control all the damage that his brain endured. It appeared that the brain stem had taken a shock wave of the blow and that caused abnormal swelling in the meninges, membranes that cover the brain, and caused his immune system to falter and create a severe illness that we had to work hard at keeping under control." Sasuke stared at the doctor, silently asking him to continue, "Right now, he's in recovery, but I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, we've done all we can, for now, it's up to how much willpower he has to wake himself from the coma he is currently in. I'm sorry." the doctor took his leave after giving a sympathetic look towards Sasuke._

_Iruka looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-,"_

"_I want to see him." Sasuke demanded, Iruka looked at Sasuke then nodded, "Okay." Carefully helping Sasuke out of the bed and giving him his crutches to walk around, they headed down to the recovery room. Walking up to the nurse at the front desk they asked where Uzumaki Naruto's room was located. "Oh, yes, Mr. Uzumaki, he is in...room 323, take that hallway and it's the second door to your left." she smiled. Iruka thanked her as Sasuke hobbled as fast as he could down the hallway the receptionist pointed to._

_Iruka went in first, but held the door open for Sasuke before he walked around the corner as gazed upon his student in such a fragile state. Sasuke was already by his side holding his hand tightly in his and rubbing the pad of his thumb on the backside of Naruto's hand. Iruka stayed a while watching his students in silence as Sasuke made no effort to hold back the flowing tears falling down his face or the soft whispers he spoke to Naruto with. Iruka gave a soft smile and quietly exited the hospital room to give his students some privacy._

_When Iruka quietly shut the door, he turned around to find that several other of the kids on the trip were making their way down the hall with candy gifts, cards, flowers, and several teddy bears with big or medium sized hearts on them that say 'Get Well Soon'. He raised his hand in the air to stop them, "Hold it everyone. I know you all want to see Naruto, but right now is not a good time to see him. Maybe you all can come back tomorrow." he smiled apologetically, everyone groaned as they started to walk the other way with their gifts and stuffed bears._

* * *

"The next day, everyone came back and brought these," he gestured to the infinite number of wrapped baskets, teddy bears, and boxes of chocolate lined up among the chairs and along the floor. Sometime during the story, once Naruto stopped crying after he heard he died for a while, Sasuke lay beside Naruto, arms wrapped around him and his bad leg was lying on top of both of Naruto's legs comfortably as he continued to tell him what happened.

"...I...I can't believe it. I...actually died?" Naruto's eyes were wide as he embraced Sasuke tighter. "Yes. When the medics couldn't revive you, I couldn't bear it. I thought I lost my whole world." he stroked Naruto's cheek as he gazed into Naruto's sky blue eyes glossed over with tears. "But you saved me." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke mirrored his smile, "Yeah...I guess I did." he said.

A knock was heard in the door, thinking it was a nurse Sasuke quickly, but carefully got off of the bed and sat in the chair. When the door slid open Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of a soft mewl. _'Mommy!' _Kit cried as he leaped on the bed and attacked Naruto with infinite licks on his face and whining cries and baby barks. _'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy you are okay! I was so scared!'_ Kit cried over and over again licking Naruto's laughing face while wagging his tail back and forth.

"He missed you a lot." Sasuke smiled at Kits antics.

"I'll say he did."

Sasuke froze. He knew that voice. Sasuke turned abruptly and spotted a man walking in through the door. He had long black hair tied up by a single string, his coal black eyes mimicked Sasuke's along with his pale skin and his face didn't look that different either. "Itachi?" Sasuke stood up on his good leg and stared at the man at the door.

"Yes, hello little brother." Itachi smirked.

"What are you doing her-," Sasuke got cut off when he got pulled into a hug by his big brother, "I-Itachi, what are-,"

"Foolish little brother," he pulled away, "I get a call from your school saying you were in a near death accident and had surgery to fix your leg injuries and you expect me not to fly out here to see if you are alright?" Itachi had a skeptical look in his handsome features, Sasuke pulled a 'Naruto' and scratched the back of his head with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Itachi chuckled lowly then looked past his little brother at the blue-eyed boy watching the events unfold in front of him. "Oh, hello, are you a friend of Sasuke's?" he approached the boy in the hospital bed. "Um..." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Itachi, this is Naruto...he's my boyfriend." Sasuke spoke for him. Naruto grinned wearily at the tall man.

"Hi." he said. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he looked back from Sasuke and the blue-eyed boy now named Naruto. "...oh, pleasure." he reached over and extended his hand which Naruto took and shook it with a big grin. Kit who was lying in Naruto's lap stood and started to lick Itachi's hand happily. Then started to softly bark and mewl at Naruto, _'Mommy, Weasel-man looks like Daddy, doesn't he?' _Kit jumped off the bed and hopped up on Sasuke's lap after Sasuke sat on the chair, _'Daddy, Weasel-man smells like you, is he my daddy too, I am confused.' _Kit whined and patted at Sasuke's face.

"You know it's funny," Itachi said, "When I went to your hotel room, this little fox comes out from underneath one of the beds and nearly tackles me to the floor. It took me several minutes to get him to stop licking my face." Itachi smirked, Naruto giggled as Sasuke petted Kit's head say what a good boy he was.

Suddenly the door slammed open making Naruto and Sasuke jump slightly, but not as high as Itachi did as he was the closest to the slammed door. "NARUTO!" A red head green-eyed boy came in and ran over to Naruto's side and pulled the blue-eyed boy in a tight hug. "K-Kyuubi, I c-can't breathe." Naruto choked. The red head let him go and started to check his face and his head bandages. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? How's your head?" Kyuubi's hands were grabbed by Naruto's and pulled down to calm the frantic male.

"Kyuubi, I'm fine." Naruto smiled. "It's no big deal. I still remember everything, I can move my arms and legs, I'm breathing, and that thing," he pointed to he heart monitor, "means that I'm stable and alive." Kyuubi nodded mostly to himself, "Sorry, little bro, couldn't forgive myself if I lost you." he grinned.

"You and everyone else." Kyuubi seemed confused by this and turned around to face the two ravens and widened his eyes, "You!" he pointed to Itachi who still had his hand to his chest to calm his beating heart, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Kyuubi shouted.

"You know him, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at the shouting red head and smirked, "Hello, Kyuubi." he said. Kyuubi blushed slightly at hearing the low base voice again.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered at his older brother. "How do you know Naruto's brother?" he asked. Itachi was about to respond when Kyuubi beat him to it. "Of course I know him!" he shouted. "This bastard goes to my college!" Sasuke raised a brow. 'Bastard?' he thought.

"Oh, come now, Kyuubi-kun is that anyway to treat your lover?" he asked. Kyuubi flushed a bright pink, "You are _not _my lover!" he shouted.

"Ahem."

The conversation was interrupted as a nurse came inside. "Um, excuse me, I need to check the patient." she smiled. Itachi stepped aside, "Of course." he pulled Kyuubi away from the bed and wrapped his arms around him as he pulled him close to his chest. Kyuubi's face couldn't get any redder than it already was as he struggled to get loose, "Let. Me. Go!" he growled.

Itachi smirked and put his head in the crook of Kyuubi's neck, "Why would I do that?" he chuckled as he felt a shiver go though the red heads body. Kyuubi gave a throaty whine as he tilted his head away from Itachi. The nurse, who was checking Naruto's vitals, was trying her hardest not to blush at the intimate actions between the two boys behind her. Naruto was already showing a heavy blush as he looked away from his brother, while Sasuke had his head leaning on his hand as he indifferently stared out not caring for his brothers antics.

Once she was done, the nurse hurried out the door after saying a 'Thank you' and shut it. After she was out, Sasuke stood from the chair, "Um, guys, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Naruto?" they weren't listening as Itachi started to nibble on Kyuubi's flushed neck. "Guys!" he shouted. They stopped to look at him, "Please!" he pointed to the door. Itachi looked at his brother then the door and smirked, "Sure." he hooked his arms under Kyuubi's legs and carried him bridal style out the door. "Itachi! Put me down!" Kyuubi cried as he was carried away. "No."

"Itachi!" Kyuubi yelled as the door was shut closed.

"Finally." Sasuke sighed as he walked over to Naruto's bed and climbed in and started to kiss Naruto's face all over. When Naruto started to kiss back he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and opened his mouth upon invitation. Sasuke climbed on top of him and ran his hands down Naruto's stomach, up his thighs, and across his back. Moaning Naruto broke the kiss involuntary, "Sasuke, what about your leg?" he giggled as Sasuke nibbled down his neck tickling him. Sasuke groaned as he continued lower down his lovers body, "God, I don't care." he said, "All I care about is you, all I want right now is you,"

Sasuke rubbed his nose against Naruto's nub and gently pinned it between his teeth and started to massage it. Naruto moaned softly and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "S-Sasuke...ah...but...but what if a-ah-d-doctor c-comes in?" Naruto arched off the bed as Sasuke nibbled lower down to his half-hard erection. "Don't care." he said as he drank in the mewls and moans Naruto voiced as he licked up and down on his hard shaft.

* * *

"Quit staring at me like that." Kyuubi glared at the tall raven staring at him with a smirking face across an empty waiting room. Itachi smirked wider, stood up from the wall he was leaning against, and walked over to the fidgeting red head. "Hm, what's wrong? A man can't simply just," he bent over and whispered into Kyuubi's ear, "imagine what he could do to that body of yours." he smirked at the violent red color marring Kyuubi's cheeks.

"Pervert!" Kyuubi threw his arms out to shove Itachi away, but his arms were caught and he was pulled up against a hard chest. "Come now, love, when are you going to forgive me." he asked.

Kyuubi pouted, "Never, there's nothing you can do to me, that'll make me forgive you." he looked stubbornly at the ground. Itachi had a saddened expression on his face for a slit second before he got an idea and smirked. "Are you sure about that?" he evilly smirked, Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

* * *

"Fuck...Naruto" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto's and Sasuke's hospital gowns were discarded and left on the floor. Because Sasuke's leg wasn't healed enough to support him strongly enough to be on top, Naruto suggested that he lie down while he impaled himself on Sasuke's cock and rode him. Moaning loudly as his prostate was struck again, Naruto came in huge squirts on his and Sasuke's stomach, but Sasuke wasn't finished.

Sasuke still felt himself hard and rocketed his hips high in the air, thrusting himself into Naruto, who was getting hard again. "Ah! S-Sasu-ah...ah...aah...wai-wait...Sa-ah...Sasuke...nnnh." Naruto tried to voice his protest of another round, but couldn't as his prostate was assaulted again. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto by his shoulder, careful of his bandages, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Not long after Sasuke felt a pressure in his nether regions and thrust up one more time, only to come hard in Naruto's entrance. Feeling hot cum inside him, Naruto moaned loudly as he came a second time all over their bodies.

Breathing hard as they came down from their high, Naruto pulled himself off of Sasuke and lay down at his side. Sasuke reached over and pulled Naruto into a kiss before getting up and picking up their hospital gowns. He helped put on Naruto's before he put on his own and went to the bathroom for some wet towels to clean themselves off with.

After discarding the towels, Sasuke went back and climbed into the bed with Naruto and pulled him close to his chest. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, "I love you too, Naruto." he kissed the top of Naruto's head bandages. Naruto gave a throaty whine, "Don't, I look ugly. My hair's gone and I have bandages all around my head." he said, Sasuke chuckled.

"You're not ugly. You're beautiful. You're hair will grow back, besides I don't care what you look like. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes." Sasuke smiled. Naruto blushed at his lover and snuggled closer with a genuine happy smile.

A soft mewl was heard at the foot of the bed.

Kit was locked in the bathroom while Sasuke and Naruto were having their 'special' moment, when Sasuke opened the door he came bursting out pawing at the side of the bed waiting to be picked up. "Oh, we forgot Kit." Naruto sat up and reached over the side of the bed and picked up the small mammal. Gracious, Kit licked at Naruto's face. _'Mommy, I heard strange noises again.'_ He sniffed the air, _'You smell. What's going on?'_ Kit looked form Naruto to Sasuke in a questioning manor.

Naruto giggled as a thought came to him, "You know, he's going to find a girlfriend sooner or later when he's older." Naruto scratched the back of Kit's ears, Sasuke scoffed, "Not on my watch, he's still a baby and he's going to stay that way." he boldly stated. Naruto rolled his eyes and whispered to Kit, "Don't worry we'll stop by a few pet stores when we get home, 'kay?" he snickered as Kit wagged his tail and licked his nose.

"What did you say to him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled at him, "Nothing." he said.

"Nothing, eh." Sasuke smirked as he dove his hands down at Naruto's hips and wiggled them everywhere making Naruto laugh out loud, "S-Stop Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto couldn't stop the laughs coming out of his mouth as Sasuke continued to tickle him.

All of a sudden a knock was heard at the door. Sasuke stopped in his ministrations and looked at where the knock came from. Sighing he got up from the bed and hobbled over to the shut door.

When he opened it he was immediately pulled into a bear hug by TenTen, "Sasuke! You're alright!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled and pulled away, "I've been here for almost a week, where were you?" he asked.

"I was down at the police station," Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, "No, I didn't beat someone." she intervened, he shut his mouth with an audible click. "You know that bastard, Sai?"

"Unfortunately." Sasuke glared darkly.

TenTen grinned widely, "He got arrested!" she happily exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes widened, "What!?" Naruto came up behind him.

"Yeah, after the police found you, Naruto, they started to ask people questions like, 'Do we know why you did what you did' and 'who are your friends' and 'who else was involved' when they came to us, we told them about Sai and they started to investigate. Turns out he didn't realize that his 'daddy' had his hotel camera's come with a built-in microphone. They had his entire confession on tape! Isn't it great?!" she grinned widely.

"At the station, the cops had the tape and replayed Sakura throwing Sai across the room a dozen times over." she laughed. I hadn't visited because I had to testify in court and send Sai to jail, did you know that he's eighteen? He's legal to be in the county jail house. Poor guy." she shrugged. "Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, me, Hell even Lee had to testify against Sai, but only because they met once while we were here. He asked Lee about the underclassmen and stuff at the beginning of this trip and well, you know Lee." she grinned wearily.

_'Two-bun!' _Kit cried as he dashed across the room to rub against TenTen's legs. She picked him up and brought him to her chest scratching behind his ears, smiling when she heard him purr at her ministrations. "So, how have you two been?" she asked as she set Kit down back on the floor.

Sasuke shrugged as he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Not much, Naruto's fine after his surgeries. I had mine and the doctor said we'll both be fine as long as we take it easy on the sports activities."

"Uh-huh, _sports_ activities huh?" she raised her eyebrows at the two of them. They both blinked and slightly grinned at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" they heard their names called from down the hall. Sakura, Kiba, and their lovers came down the hallway with smiles on their faces. "You're awake!" Sakura pulled Naruto into a hug before she gave one to Sasuke. "So you guys are both alright?" she asked while Kiba gave Naruto a manly hug. "Yeah, the doctor said if Naruto woke up he'd be in the hospital for the rest of the trip before he could be admitted on the plane to go home, that goes for me as well." he said sourly.

"That sucks, dude." Kiba crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I know." Naruto lowered his head in despair as he pulled Sasuke back to the bed so he wouldn't put all of his weight on his only good leg. Everyone followed them and sat in some nearby chairs. "So, has anybody come by after you woke up?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke answered, "Yeah, both our brothers flew here to check up on us, after the nurse left after Naruto's check-up I told them to leave so I could-," he looked at everyone who was staring at him intently, "...never mind." he said.

Coughing, Naruto changed the subject, "So, where are they anyway?" he asked out loud.

* * *

"Itachi," Kyuubi breathed as the raven grinded against him against the single occupant bathroom. Itachi bit and nibbled on Kyuubi's neck as he drank in all the moans, mewls, and other erotic sounds coming from the red head.

"Itachi...s-stop...you...jerk..." he moaned as Itachi ran his hands up Kyuubi's shirt pinching his nipples with his fingers. Kyuubi arched against as Itachi bit a special spot he knew would rile up the red head.

Placing his knee against Kyuubi's erection, Itachi roughly ground hard as he spoke to the moaning boy. "Do you forgive me yet?" he whispered into his ear. "N-No, you b-bastard, let me g-ah!" Kyuubi arched off the wall as Itachi grabbed the front of his jeans and unlatched the button and grabbed his erection out of his pants. "Seems your body says otherwise." he chuckled.

"F-Fuck." Kyuubi moaned as he thrusted his hips against Itachi's hand. Itachi chuckled as he used his other hand to rid Kyuubi of his pants as he continued to pump Kyuubi's cock. Willingly or not, he couldn't think at the moment, as soon as his pants hit the floor, Kyuubi rid them off his feet and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist and glared at the smirking raven. "I hate you." he said as he looked from Itachi's dark onyx eyes to his smirking lips.

"I love you too." He pulled Kyuubi into a breathless kiss and started to grind against him with his hips. Kyuubi moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and deepened the kiss. Using his feet Kyuubi placed them on Itachi's hips along with his hands on Itachi's shoulder and pushed him away with all he had.

Not expecting the rough action, Itachi took a few steps backwards before he fell from Kyuubi grabbing his foot and making him fall to the tiled floor, "Kyuubi," he said after he recovered, "What-,"

"Oh be quiet." Kyuubi climbed on top of Itachi and sat on his clothed erection, "You want me to forgive you, right?" he grinded once against Itachi's straining cock, "Then suffer." Kyuubi grinded fast and hard against Itachi's crotch. Itachi didn't expect the sudden dominance form his former lover, but it turned him on even more as he let Kyuubi dry hump him.

While Itachi was distracted in pleasure, Kyuubi started to undo the man's shirt and run his nails over his chest making Itachi shiver slightly. Keeping his rocking motion, Kyuubi undid Itachi's belt and pants button before he stopped to rid Itachi of his lower clothing. He stared at the big thick organ standing up before him and moaned as he reached for it.

The feel of the hot flesh in his hand made his own cock pulse in anticipation as he pumped the thick member roughly. Itachi felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as hugely amounts of pleasure seeped through him.

Kyuubi bent over and licked along the side of Itachi's length and fingered his sac. "Mmm...Itachi," Kyuubi moaned as he kissed the thick organ, "God...you're so big..." Kyuubi kissed the red tip of Itachi's dick and licked at the pre cum.

"Mmm...Kyuubi..." Itachi groaned as he watched the red head suck his cock and moan like a wanton slut. When Kyuubi looked from Itachi's cock to his eyes with a lust filled stare, Itachi almost came right then, except Kyuubi pulled away, making him growl. "What do you thin-," Kyuubi cut him off with a deep kiss and pulled away, "Nah ah ah." Kyuubi wagged his finger in front of Itachi's face, "I told you, you want me to forgive you? Then suffer." he smirked.

Kyuubi roughly grabbed Itachi's member and pumped it hard, grinning as Itachi tried to keep a straight face while holding his stare, faltering only slightly. "Aw, what's wrong, 'tachi?" Kyuubi grinned, "Don't tell me you can't handle a little foreplay." he prodded the slit and smeared the leaking cum all around the head, making Itachi's eyelids flutter slightly.

"Don't tempt me." Itachi growled.

Kyuubi grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it." he chuckled as he released Itachi's cock and crawled on top of his abdomen while sliding his own against Itachi's hard shaft, "Itachi, how much do you want me?" Kyuubi seductively whispered. Itachi looked into the lust filled green eyes and trailed his hands up the firm thighs to the round golden globes until his hands were roughly grabbed and pinned at his sides. Kyuubi grinned and pushed himself away from Itachi's body and got on all fours perpendicular to him.

Making sure Itachi was watching, Kyuubi put three fingers in his mouth and started to cover them in a slick coating of saliva while keeping Itachi's gaze with a seductive one of his own.

When he felt his fingers were wet enough he trailed them down his chest to his exposed pucker. Inserting one finger, Kyuubi pumped his digit in and out of himself while capturing Itachi's eyes with his own.

Itachi was on the verge of just taking his kitsune on the floor mercilessly, but he couldn't risk it. Not with his beautiful fox. So all he could do was just lie there watching his kitsune finger himself with another added digit. The moaning was driving him insane. His cock was pulsing madly, yelling at him for any sort of contact, any at all. Holy fuck, another finger? Shit, he felt his cock leak cum again as he heard a loud moan when Kyuubi struck his prostate. "Ah!...ah..ha...oh Itachi..." Kyuubi pressed his fingers all the way inside and prodded at his prostate.

Fuck it all.

Itachi growled and grabbed Kyuubi's hand away while he pulled the red head into a passionate kiss. Kyuubi moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his lover, 'Can't believe...he lasted this long.' Kyuubi groaned as Itachi pulled him up on his lap and massaged his golden round orbs. "Impressive." Kyuubi breathlessly said before he moaned at the feel of Itachi's cock in between his cheeks, "...oh, you're really hard..." Kyuubi smiled as he found that his antics worked great on Itachi.

"It's your fault." Itachi mumbled against Kyuubi's lips and attacked them again. Kyuubi giggled cutely and started to rock back and forth, grinding against Itachi's hard member, moaning in Itachi's ear. Itachi growled and lifted Kyuubi's ass off his lap and positioned his dick at his entrance and impaled himself into the hot, tight walls of muscle. Both boys moaned at the bold action. Kyuubi was panting softly as he worked his muscles around Itachi's cock, trying to relax as he was filled for the first time in months, mostly from trying to avoid Itachi at his college. God, how he missed it.

"Ah...ah...oh...god...Itachi...hah..ah..." Kyuubi bounced up and down on Itachi's lap violating himself as he moaned in approval. Itachi, gritting his teeth letting only small groans out, had Kyuubi's hips in his grip and lifted his kitsune up and down. Kyuubi ran his hands through Itachi's hair by his face and pulled his head forward to take Itachi in a passionate kiss. Itachi returned the kiss then ran his tongue over Kyuubi's lips asking for entrance, granted, he explored the inner chambers running his tongue all over the hot cavern.

Kyuubi felt his orgasm coming soon so he sped up his movements to a near animalistic speed. Itachi, groaned too loud for his liking, but was in too much pleasure to really care, released his hand from Kyuubi's hip and replaced it on his red, hard erection pumping it furiously in time with Kyuubi, making his red head moan louder, the pleasure increasing as Kyuubi's cock was leaking with cum out the slit and running all over Itachi's fast working hand.

With one last thrust, Kyuubi arched up against Itachi's chest flinging his head back as he screamed his orgasm vibrant and loud against the bathroom walls, his cum all over his and Itachi's chest. Itachi bit down on Kyuubi's shoulder to muffle his voice as he came inside Kyuubi's awaiting passage.

Breathing hard, Kyuubi had his head back for a few seconds staring at the ceiling going over what he just did, but also why. Looking down at Itachi, Kyuubi stared at the flawless face and closed eyes, hiding beautiful onyx orbs. When Itachi opened his eyes and stared at him, he felt his heart flutter for a split second. "So..." Itachi said, "...am I forgiven?" he asked as he stared into the bright green eyes he loved so much.

Kyuubi smiled and playfully looked away in thought, "Mmmm...I don't know..." he looked back at Itachi, whose eyebrows were in a questioning position, to Kyuubi, it was the most cutest facial expression Itachi ever made. He giggled. "Yes, I forgive you." he smiled, "But, if you _ever_ plan a week long business trip on our anniversary one more time, I'll kill you." Kyuubi glared, Itachi chuckled, "Deal." he said before he kissed the green-eyed boy.

* * *

"Knock Knock." A man peeked his head in Naruto's hospital room and looked around. Everyone smiled at the new comer and beckoned him inside. Naruto was a little confused at who the man was so he turned to Sasuke. "Who's that?" he whispered. Sasuke smiled, "I guess it's no surprise that you don't recognize him, he's the assistant manager for the hotel we were staying at now."

"Nah, not anymore, now I'm that hotel's main manager, so I'm in charge of everything." the man smiled. He walked up to the bed and set down a thick, silver thermos on the side table. Naruto stared at the man for a good few minutes before he realized who he was. "You're that cashier at the café, the one who always gave me hot chocolate!" Naruto grinned.

"Now manager." he grinned back, "That's great! When did you get you're promotion?" Naruto asked.

"About the same time I socked you're teacher on the face." he grinned. Naruto widened his eyes, "That was you!?" Mike nodded, then motioned to the thermos on the table, "I brought you some hot chocolate, tasted it myself, it's the best I've ever made." he proudly tilted his chin up. Excitedly, Naruto grabbed the container and started to drink it as Sasuke spoke to Mike, "So how did you get you're promotion to the main manager?" he asked, " Didn't you get assistant manager when you saved Naruto?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, but after the manager's son got arrested, it was bad publicity for the lodge if word got out that a family of convicts were running he show, so the owner called in and bumped me up to manager." he grinned, "Joe got assistant manager."

The door opened, and Kyuubi and Itachi walked inside. "Hm? Who are you?" Kyuubi asked. Mike turned and greeted them, "Hi, my name's Mike, I'm the manager at the hotel these kids are staying at."

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm here to give Naruto a get well gift." he pointed to the silver thermos that was hoisted high up in the air connected to Naruto's mouth. Clearly, whatever was inside was almost gone. "He's the one who saved Naruto from our pedophile of a teacher, Orochimaru." Sasuke sneered. Kyuubi and Itachi's eyes widened. "Orochimaru!? That fucker finally got arrested!?" Kyuubi shouted. Everyone nodded. "Well, good! The freak was so damn creepy I dropped his class. He wouldn't leave me alone!"

A continuous beeping caught everyone's attention towards Mike, who pulled out his watch from his sleeve. "Oops, gotta run. Get better soon Naruto, bye everyone." he waved as he ran out the door. Once Mike was out the door, Itachi coughed, "Excuse me, but I would like to have a moment alone with my brother and these two, please." he pointed to Naruto and Kyuubi. Kiba looked at Sasuke and Naruto then shrugged and walked out the door, everyone else following.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in question, Sasuke shrugged, he didn't know what was happening either. Itachi led Kyuubi to the bed and motioned for him to sit. Clearing his throat he spoke, "I know that you two live off of your parents money that they send you every month or so. You both live in a small suburban home a long walk away from our college, Kyuubi, the same with you and your high school Naruto-kun, since you two do not have a car. So what I am suggesting is that, you both, come live with us at our home." The Uzumaki brothers gasped as Sasuke widened his eyes at his brother then looked at Naruto to see what his answer would be.

"...What?" Kyuubi asked softly.

Itachi kneeled down in front of Kyuubi with a soft smile, "I want you to come live with me, so I can have a chance to show you how easily I can choose you over my work." he said. Kyuubi had a blush over his cheeks and a hand raised to his mouth as he stared into Itachi's eyes. Kyuubi looked at Naruto, who had Sasuke's arms wrapped around him in a comforting manner. He had tears in his eyes as he nodded to his older brother. Kyuubi looked back at Itachi and smiled, "Okay." he said.

Itachi smiled along with Sasuke, they kissed their lovers passionately to seal the deal. Breaking apart, they all talked about how they're going to move in, when they're going to tell their parents, how much this meant to them all. Itachi put his forehead on Kyuubi's and whispered, "I love you." he said. Kyuubi had his eyes closed to prevent tears from falling out, but it didn't work. "I love you, too." he whispered back and gazed into those midnight black orbs, he loved so much.

* * *

*sigh* so much love. :3

Thank you for reading chapter nine of Craven's Cave. I liked this chapter, though it was kinda hard to write the ItaKyu lemon with my parents hanging around all the time. So sorry if it's really bad.

The final chapter will be posted very soon and I think it'll be short, but I'll try to make a few add-ins or changes to make it longer. Keyword being 'try'. Truthfully I got this chapter done in the car while I was on the road with my father to a sport camp I had to go to for five days. So when I got back I posted it first thing. So there.

Please review! This is the second to last chapter, I want to know if you liked the lemon's I put in here or not, or about Sai getting his ass arrested, or how about the moving-in part (that was my favorite) :) R&R please and thank you! :)


	10. Chapter 10: The End

o.0!!! OH MY GOD!!!! *grabs paper bag and breathes in it* I can't believe it!!! This is the very last chapter of Craven's Cave!!! *cries* It's so sad! This was my very first published story on the net and it's over! WAAHH!!! sniff sniff, I will miss it dearly. XS

Please, please, PLEASE give me review. Your reviews are what kept this story up until the very final chapter *grabs tissue* which is this one. So please after you finish wallowing with me on the ending of this chapter press the review button and tell me what you thunk. *giggles* that's what my brother always said instead of thought, he always said 'thunk'. Tee-hee.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not smart enough to be the creator of Naruto but if I were, it wouldn't be shown on TV.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, maleXmale, Yuri (but not too much), femaleXfemale, don't like? Then why are you still here, sexual situations, language, lemons, limes, and any other fruit that makes you happy.

**Rated:** M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Ten: The End

It seemed like the whole trip to Colorado went by so fast. Snowboarding, getting a boyfriend, losing your virginity, having new friends, meeting a psychopath, being frozen to death, and then offered to stay in your boyfriends home with your brother. And all that happened in one whole wonderful week. But then Naruto had to spend the last remaining week trapped in a hospital.

Now he embraces the sunlight and fresh air with open arms as he walks the pathway out of the hospital. Smiling brightly he approached a twelve foot tall greyhound bus with several cheering students from his school. His boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha right behind him on two crutches, His boyfriends brother, Itachi, following hands intertwined with his own brother, Kyuubi. "Hey, Naruto." Kyuubi said, "I thought this would be very cute on you if you wore it, and as a special bonus it'll hide those bandages of yours." he pulled a cram colored, wool, sun hat from his messenger bag beside him.

Naruto grabbed the hat and put it on looking in the reflection of the bus. He smiled cheek to cheek. "Oh wow, I love it! Do you like it Sasuke?" he asked. From behind his Itachi smiled at his little brothers gentleness as he told Naruto he looked perfectly fine with and without it. Gleaming, Naruto turned towards his brother, "I think there's enough room for you two, are you coming with us?" he asked. Kyuubi shook his head.

"Nah, we already called a cab. We'll see you at the airport though, okay?" he grinned. Naruto hugged his brother tightly as he said his 'thank you and goodbyes'. Sasuke smiled at the loving scene until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the appendage, then the owner, only to find it was his own brother. Itachi smirked down at him, Sasuke scowled lightly before putting his weight on his good leg and wrapping an arm around his brothers his shoulder. "Thanks for coming." he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that. Couldn't hear you." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated his brother when he did that. He knew perfectly well that he heard him, "Thank you for coming." he said a little louder.

"I think I might be going deaf."

"I damn well know you're not going deaf!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi smirked. "That's better." he patted Sasuke's head and walked over to where Kyuubi and Naruto were happily watching them. Taking Kyuubi's hand in his again as he watched Naruto bounce over to a brooding Sasuke, he waved his goodbyes and walked over to the yellow cab behind the bus.

Giving Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek to cheer him up he walked over to the door and waited for them to open. As he and Sasuke got on the bus he got several hugs, kisses on the cheek, gentle pats on the back, and the occasional tear streamed faces smothering his face.

Sasuke wasn't better off than he was. Almost all of the girls tried to take a crack at his face, trying their hardest to double coat him in wet kisses. Naruto laughed when he resorted to using his crutches as weapons against their loving attacks. Kiba waved his hand back and forth at the back of the bus. Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the rest of the students and walked towards Kiba who moved from where he was sitting to the seat across from it, next to Shino. "Here, you guys can have this one, I saved it for ya." he said.

"Thanks Kiba. Where's Sakura?" he said looking around.

"She's on the second bus along with Hinata, Lee, and TenTen. She, along with everyone else, was so upset that the teacher wouldn't let her on this bus, she almost thew a fit." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like Sakura." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Kiba stood up and walked over a few rows before coming back with the biggest gift basket Naruto had ever seen. It had several boxes of chocolate, cards tied together, two medium sized brown teddy bears, lots of flowers, and in the middle was a thick metal thermos that he knew for sure what it was filled with.

"This is what the entire club put together for the two of you." he set it down on the floor, "Along with this." he walked back over and returned with another smaller gift basket, but this time it was filled with chew toys, three big turkey legs, a tug-o-war rope, and two big boxes of dog treats. "Oh my wow. Good thing Kit's not here. He'd go crazy, having fun with all this." Naruto smiled examining the basket. Kiba raised a brow, "Kit's not here?" he asked.

"No, he's with Kyuubi and Itachi." Naruto shook his head.

"You know, I've always wondered about something about your brother, Naruto." Kiba said grabbing his chin in thought.

"Oh? And what's that." Naruto asked.

"You're brother and Itachi always disappear during the day when they were visiting. I mean like together, all the time. And somehow Kyuubi always comes back limping. What, is he's fucking Itachi or shitting an elephant?" he said. Naruto burst out laughing as Sasuke shook his head at the obliviousness in their friend.

"What?" Naruto shook his head, "Nothing." he smiled.

* * *

"Oh you are just so cute!" Kyuubi cooed when he scratched behind Kit's ear. "I'm so happy you get to live with us." Kit mewled in approval.

Itachi watched as he lover cuddled the small animal. He couldn't help, but feel a little spark of jealousy when Kyuubi started to kiss the fox over and over. Growling lowly, he looked up front towards the driver.

These were one of those privacy cabs. Reinforced glass up front dividing the front seat with the back making the back seat soundless from up front unless you opened the little sliding door, which is usually used to deposit money from the passengers. With the glass being so thick and stable it also prevents the usual drive and dash from people who shoot the driver and take off.

As he looked at the glass, Itachi smirked as an idea came to him. Knocking on the fiber glass to get the drivers attention, he waited patiently for the opening to slide over. "Something wrong, sir?" he asked.

Itachi snatched the small animal from his lovers hands and gently pushed him through the small opening. "Can you look after him for a moment?" Itachi asked. Kit fell into the passengers side and sat down, wondering what was going on.

"Um, sure but he doesn't . . . you know, bite or anything, right?" he scooted slightly away from the golden eyes that stared at him. "No you should be perfectly fine." Itachi said as he leaned back when the cab driver shut the glass door.

"What are you doing? I was playing with him!" Kyuubi pouted.

"Not anymore your not." Itachi smirked as he pulled Kyuubi onto his lap and kissed him roughly. Moaning slightly, Kyuubi pulled away, "Itachi, not here, he driver will see." he whined.

Itachi kissed down the smooth tan cheek to the slick slender jaw, "You honestly think I care?" he paused. "It's more exciting that way." he smirked into his red head's green eyes that were slowly being covered in a glaze of lust.

Resuming his task, Itachi didn't stop when Kyuubi continued to voice his small protests. "B-But, it'll take too long. We only have like . . . ah . . . f-fifteen minutes." Kyuubi started to grind into Itachi's pelvis creating beautiful delicious friction. "Hah, Ita-chi, what . . . we have to sto-ah-op." Itachi pulled away from his lover already marred neck, "No." he simply stated.

Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's waist and forced a harder motion to emphasize his point. "Hah! Ah, Itachi, Mammon!" Kyuubi grabbed his mouth to silence his loud moans, but Itachi wouldn't have that. Releasing his hold on his lovers hips he grabbed Kyuubi's wrists and pulled the hands away, basking in the sounds of the erotic noise coming from Kyuubi's mouth.

Itachi flipped their positions so Kyuubi was lying on the leather seat beneath him still moaning his loudest as he continues to grind into him. Running his fingers into his lovers dark hair, Kyuubi pulled him into a deep kiss, tongues battling for dominance pointlessly as both participants know who will win.

After a battle lost, Kyuubi allowed Itachi to explore his inner walls. They say you can tell a persons personality by how they taste.

Strawberries and spice, sweet and fiery. 'Just like Kyuubi.' Itachi chuckled at the thought.

Breaking apart for air, both boys groaned aloud when Itachi gave an extra hard thrust. "I-Itachi, we're a-hah-almost there. S-Stop." Kyuubi used all the willpower he had and pushed Itachi away.

As he sat up, Itachi watched curiously as Kyuubi crawled on the floor in front of his lap. "We don't have time." Kyuubi said as he gently massaged his boyfriends showable tent through his dark jeans.

Unbuttoning the clothing, Kyuubi pulled out the engorged cock and gave a whispered moan. Getting closer, he ran a tongue up the side of the red organ before taking the head and slowly sucking while prodding his tongue at the slit. Itachi's eyes fluttered ever so slightly at the sensation he was feeling. HE ran his fingers through red hair and pushed down so his lover could take more of him.

Ignoring his gag reflex, Kyuubi took in more of Itachi's cock until he could feel it at the back of his throat. Pumping whatever inches were left with his hand, Kyuubi sucked and massaged the member in his mouth.

After years of doing this to one man, you would know all the right spots to hit, how hard to suck, and what_ special_ fetishes they may have. Gazing up into those dark, lust-filled, onyx eyes he loved, Kyuubi pulled as much of Itachi in as he could then ran his sharpened teeth all along the foreskin as he pulled away.

Itachi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gave a husky groan of approval and clutched Kyuubi's red hair as hard as he released his essence in to his lover awaiting mouth.

The taste of Itachi's sum inside his mouth made him release his own load in his pants moaning as he did. Tucking Itachi back inside his pants, Kyuubi got up and snuggled close to his dark-haired lover, "I love you." he murmured into his neck. Itachi gave a rare smile and nuzzled Kyuubi's fire red hair, "I love you more." he quietly whispered. Kyuubi blushed happily and held onto Itachi the rest of the way to the airport.

* * *

Arriving at the airport the sky was still littering snow as everyone unloaded from the bus. Because of the high winds blowing in their ears, no one could hear the announcer saying when it was time for their plane to leave. Iruka-sensei rushed everyone into the building as fast as he could with Sasuke trailing with Naruto who both were freshly out of the hospital.

Quickly looking for a clock for the time then rechecking his ticket, Iruka released a small sigh of relief as he noticed that they still have a little less than a half hour. Hurrying the other students along, he stayed back and helped his two students gently along the crowded lobby.

Bypassing security quickly because of the sympathy of the guards, Naruto smiled as he walked by the plane passengers who were smiling back at him. Grabbing hold of his lovers arm, Naruto helped Sasuke along slowly smiling and talking happily to him. Sakura, arms around her raven beauty, watched with a smile at how the boys were acting cutely towards each other.

"_Attention passengers, Flight 182 to Japan, now boarding. Flight 182 to Japan, now boarding."_

Lining up to hand in their tickets people gathered their things together to board the plane. Upon noticing a group of student heading their way, several people noticed Naruto and Sasuke walking toward their gate. When the receptionist asked for the first man's ticket he shook his head and motioned for the students to go first to get the boys on board easily.

Smiling at the man, they thanked him for his hospitality and went aboard quickly to find their seats. After minutes of trading seats with other students Naruto, Sasuke, and the gang happily sat next to each other comfortably and within talking range.

Naruto set his bag down carefully on the floor looking around for the flight attendances or his teacher. Sasuke glanced at his blond haired lover curiously, "What are you looking for?" he asked. Naruto shushed him and grinned. Feeling the plane take off he grabbed his bag from the floor and opened it slightly. And slightly was all it took for a furry orange head to pop out and look around gleefully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, "You know you can't have him on the plane right?" he said quietly as he rubbed Kit's favorite spot behind his ears. Naruto smiled, "I know, but I couldn't bear the thought of him being alone in the cargo with all those other mean and big animals, barking or howling all the time. It would scare him." Naruto nuzzled Kit's face who licked his nose in return.

"How exactly did you get him through security?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked at him. "I have my ways." he said.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" Kyuubi asked.

"Why wouldn't he be? He's with his 'mother and father' he'll be fine." Itachi said, "I still can't believe you snuck that fox out of his cage and gave it to Naruto to put in his bag." Itachi rubbed his forehead.

"What? I wasn't going to leave alone in the cargo with all those other mean and big animals, barking or howling all the time. It would scare him." he pouted. Itachi rolled his eyes and leaned his head back to get some sleep before they landed in ten hours.

But Kyuubi had other ideas.

Once he saw his lover fall asleep he grinned and sat on his lap. Good thing they were in the back. No one else could see them.

Itachi opened one eye and gazed at his lover, "You know," Kyuubi said. "I've been keeping track for a while. A bed, a table, the couch, the floor, the mall, the bathroom, and every restaurant that we ever went to. But we never get a chance to be on an airplane all that much." Kyuubi grinned.

Itachi eyed his over for a moment before grabbing Kyuubi's hips and jerking them forward making him gasp. "Then we'd better make this worth the trip." he whispered.

Getting off Itachi's lap Kyuubi made a bee line straight to the planes bathrooms. Itachi waited a few seconds before looking around and following him. Tapping on the door he got pulled in by his lover who immediately started to kiss him passionately.

Before Itachi could get Kyuubi's shirt off, they heard a loud thump coming from the wall next to them. Stopping for a moment they listened intently, until they heard a voice cry out, "Ah! Ah . . . ah . . . Key-Kakashi! Noh . . . hah . . . ah!"

Kyuubi looked dumbfounded at the wall, Itachi almost mirroring his face. "Wow, never took Iruka-sensei as the loud type." he said.

Itachi shook his head to break out of his stupor and grabbed Kyuubi by the waist and hoisted him up on the sink. "They're the teachers, let's follow their example." he smirked.

* * *

"So beautiful." Naruto said as he gazed out the window at the setting sun.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with a smile, "You are so corny." he chuckled. Leaning his head against the ravens shoulder he sighed, "I like it." he smiled at the small sleeping fox in Sasuke's lap.

"Eight hours until we get home. Our home." Sasuke said as he nuzzled Naruto's blond hair. Naruto smiled at the statement and cuddled closer to his lover. "One big happy family." he murmured and he nuzzled a finger into Kit's soft fur, making the little vixen stir slightly and purr in approval. Sasuke smiled, 'Not quite.' a flash of a little black haired blue eyed boy ran through his head, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

Smiling at his thoughts Sasuke shut his eyes and let sleep take him into a fantasy he was for sure going to happen. One day.

* * *

And . . . CUT!!!

*sigh, grabs tissue* My baby's done now. *sniff sniff*

Oh and before I forget, I am incredibly, tremendously, impeccably, indubitably, unimaginably sorry!! T~T

I meant for this to be up ages ago, but I had so much shit happen to me I can't even explain it in words. Those of you with rough lives, you know what I'm talking about.

Okay, so, please please please please drop a review!!!! This is the final chapter! How can you not??!!! :C Pwease?


End file.
